The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure
by Vipera berus
Summary: Sparrow kidnaps a female pirate with a big secret. When her secret is revealed, it's going to take a shirtless Jack, a crazy girl and the Black Pearl on an adventure searching for a Lost Treasure. R for violence and very soon for something else as well...
1. Wearing a Corset

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 1: Wearing a corset

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters of Disney. Although, I do own this plot and miss Tony!!! :)

**Pairing:** Jack/OC (Tony…)

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance (The romance is developing really slowly!)

**Rating:** R. (It's not yet R, but will be in later chapters!!!)

**Summary:** Is it possible for Jack to make a mistake? Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow kidnaps a young woman, not knowing she's a pirate with a terrible past. They set off for a new adventure with friends and foes searching for a Lost Treasure…

**Author's Note: **Don't you dare leave after you've read the first chapter, mate!!! Longer you read, better the story gets, so take a seat, a bottle of rum and enjoy... yo ho!

* * *

The sun was setting down behind the blue Caribbean horizon and the sky up above was painted in the most fascinating colors from red and pink to yellow and orange. One ship was in sight in the endless circle of clear water.

She was a beauty. Not a large one but enough to convey about twenty passengers and the crew from England to Jamaica, which was her destination. The big flag in British colors fluttered in the stern as the warm mid-summer wind carried her forward. Lady Jane was her name and was occupied only by the wealthiest passengers who had the courage to cross the dangerous voyage to the Caribbean…

This time of the day, most of the passengers were below decks to discuss about peaceful evening teas that had been or fancy dinner parties that were yet to come. They were often down there in their expensive clothes, never showing their pale skins to the sun. This night was going to be like any other night before on that trip. Nothing unpredictable or strange would happen, or so they thought, the ship was entering the area where the fear for pirates was quite usual after all…

- - - - -

It seemed to have been like hours of pain, screams and frowns when Tony was finally clad in the dress. The dress was the reason why she was arguing with herself so loudly and cursing every time she moved.

She was standing in front of a body-length mirror, in her cabin of Lady Jane, carefully looking at herself in disgust. One had never seen such a disapproving grimace upon her face, as she surveyed the reflection up and down.

"Horrible…" she muttered.

The dress was beautiful, even if Tony did not like it. It was a light blue color with ruffles and lace, decorated with white roses on the corset part. The ruffles sat at the end of the short sleeves as well as at the hem of the dress. The corset was laced, and what Tony seemed to hate most about it was the very low cleavage, exposing an amount of bosom which wasn't entirely necessary. The number of heavy petticoats underneath would've sunk her right down to the bottom of the sea if she ever managed to fall over board.

"Only this once…" she said to herself.

In a dress or without one, Tony was a very attractive woman with a petite but curvy body with a slightly tanned skin, now covered by the tight dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Her chocolate brown hair was in shoulder-length and parted at the side with waves of the ocean. She had clear blue eyes, with very long, black lashes. Her face was very pretty and she had that almost invisible tan and a few light freckles across her nose and cheekbones.

The only thing that made her look a bit strange was her heavy leather boots on her little feet that she refused to get rid of. And Tony was twenty-five years old.

"No, no, no!" she squealed suddenly with an angry tone and her hands flew up to the cleavage. She tried to pull the fabric up a bit higher to cover the low line. "You're such horrible thing! I'll never ever…Argh!" she frowned in anger to the corset as the fabric did not move higher at all.

Tony let her hands fall to her sides and declared her defeat to the stubborn corset with the over low cleavage. "You bloody bastard… I will not sink this low… no, no, no…" Tony said and shook her head violently.

"Talking to me, Tony?" a male voice behind her asked politely. She turned around in haste and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

There, on the only bed in the cabin, sat a young boy in the age of sixteen. He had brown, short and messy hair and a little moustache in brown as well. His skin was paler than Tony's, but most likely had more tanned skin than the other passengers aboard the Lady Jane. He had dark blue eyes and they were looking at his lap, where lay a piece of old parchment. He seemed very interested in it and didn't take his gaze away when he spoke to Tony. He was wearing a loose brown shirt and grey pants which were too big for him and his short, slender body. He had no shoes on his feet as he sat on the bed and leaned his back at the wall.

"Yes, Daniel! No, I mean look at this!" She gestured her hand to her bosom as she talked to the boy. He didn't look. "I was s'posed to look like a fine lady and the result is quite the opposite of that. To say it simply and to be precise, I look – " she grimaced. " – like a bloody prostitute!!! Was that the purpose of this all? No! It wasn't!" Tony cried hysterically and turned back to the mirror and her reflection.

Daniel sat quietly on the bed and was still staring down at the piece of parchment which had to be at least a century old from the looks of it. He obviously wasn't listening to her anymore. He trailed a short finger on the thin lines upon the paper and his eyes followed its every move up and down.

" – just feel like tearing this hellish dress apart and throw it to the bloody Davey Jones Locker! But then again, I'd get into trouble quite easily… Aha, this is tricky, very tricky…" Tony continued her speech, though it was mostly directed to herself as she placed a thin finger on her chin and stared at the girl in the mirror.

Daniel shook his head hopelessly but said nothing with a little smirk upon his lips.

"What am I going to do? You know Daniel, I have to admit – " Tony begun and turned around, finally noticing that the boy wasn't listening to her. " Daniel? Dan, hello?" she said and waved her hands in the air. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked pouting and placed her right hand on her hip.

Daniel sighed and slowly removed his eyes from the paper at the same time as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting Tony's. "Actually, I wasn't exactly listening to you. But hearing all those loud frowns and unnecessary yells I have to guess it had something to do with the corset. Am I right?" Daniel replied with an annoyed tone and a stern expression on his face.

"I was. Still it doesn't leave a choice for you to listen to me or not. I'm older and wiser and you should always listen to my sensible words. Understand? If you don't want me to throw you off this ruddy ship!" her voice was cold and angry. She was now pointing her index finger right in Daniel's face as she stood above him by the bed. "And believe me, I would." she added, her eyes narrowing slightly.

He did take her words seriously. He knew not to anger her. He said nothing instead he brought his eyes back to the parchment on his lap. So did Tony.

"What's that?" she asked and pointed at the paper, eyeing it carefully.

"It's… uh, it's my – " Daniel made a swift move to hide the paper behind his back but Tony was quicker and snatched it out of his hands. " Don't get mad at me Tony…"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the paper. "_Yours_ you say?" she asked, waving it in front of his eyes.

"Well sort of… I was just… y'know." he tried to cover his slip. Daniel stood up from the bed and faced her standing.

"This is mine, thank you very much! And I don't remember giving you permission to look at it, least of all examine it! How nosy can a blighter be?!" Tony near-screamed and tucked the piece of paper inside her left boot in one quick movement. It would be safe there from Daniel's nosiness.

"Oh c'mon, mate. It's not like I'm stealing it – " Daniel begun but was cut off by Tony.

"Well you might as well steal it! You were looking at it without my permission, it counts as stealing!" Tony yelled at him, now again with the finger pointing at his face. Then she let it fall and to Daniel's surprise she sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. "You're making me go insane, you knew that?" she said calmly not opening her eyes.

Daniel said nothing just stood there still, looking at her.

"But since you took my possession without my permission, you could do me a favor, Danny." Tony said and opened her eyes again and looked at him with a smirk on her lips.

"Favor?" he asked disbelieving. Tony shot him a glare, the smirk vanishing. "Uh, yeah. Whatever. What do you like me to do?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Bring me a drink." she said icily and stood up, facing him again. "Now. Quickly. And get the hell out of my sight!" She said and pushed the boy who was nearly as short as her towards the door. Tony opened the door and shoved Daniel out to the empty corridor. He stood still outside the cabin door and Tony sighed. "What are you waiting for?" She asked in a casual way but with annoyance in her voice.

"Just wanted to know what drink the lady wants?" he said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony leaned to the door frame and crossed her arms as well.

"One rum, please. And if the mister is kind enough and takes as little time as possible. But I have to say the sir looks like he is in rather bad condition, so me being the pretty lady guessing he'll probably take a life time, advises him to hurry along NOW!" Tony said with equal sarcasm in her voice.

Daniel still didn't leave so Tony sighed once again. "What is it? Surely you're not going to say that you don't know how a bottle of rum looks like?" she asked him mockingly.

"Nah… Just would like to comment that_ fabulous_ cleavage of yours. Oh, definitely the laces in the front and the – " Daniel begun quite seductively with one eyebrow cocked.

"Get going you slimy pervert!!!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face. She could hear him chuckle outside the door and then leave with a slow pace, just to annoy her. "Bloody git…" Tony muttered and went to lie down on the bed. "Fabulous my arse…"

She closed her eyes and decided to take a nap when –

**BANG!**

A loud explosion rocked the ship heavily and sent Tony flying off the bed to the floor with a shriek. "What the blazes is going – "

**BANG!**

Another explosion was heard, rocking the ship just as heavily as the first. By now Tony was sure it was cannon fire, as were the other passengers as she heard panicked voices and steps just outside her door. There were orders yelled with rough voices and gun shots started to bang in the chaos.

**BANG!**

And there was yet another explosion. Tony stared wide-eyed at her door with no idea what to do.

"Blimey… We're attacked by pirates! _Caribbean__ pirates_!" She exclaimed and couldn't move.

The sound of swords clashing and pistols shooting were heard from the deck as the pirates boarded, fighting the crew of Lady Jane. "Filthy pirates are ruining my plan!" she yelled loudly and headed towards the door with brisk steps.

But then she stopped and listened again.

People were hysterical and screaming on top of their lungs for help. _These pirates have to be quite violent ones if they make that kind of noise…_ Tony thought placing a finger on her chin. _I need a weapon, because no one ruins my plan and gets away with it!_ she thought angrily, walking back to the bed and bent down to look under the bed. There was a bag with clothes and something else Tony found interesting.

"Aha!" she said with triumph as she stood up, with a beautiful pistol in her hand. "This is what I'm talking about, darling." she grinned and patted the pistol like a friend.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

And now someone started to knock on the cabin door. Quite forcefully might add.

"Open the door!" came a rough yell in the middle of the knockings. "Open the door _now_!"

"How about asking a bit more _politely_?" Tony muttered and rushed to the door as fast as she could, wearing a tight corset and a heavy dress, that is…

She gripped the pistol tightly in her hand and reached for the doorknob.

**Bang!**

The door hit her head with such force that it knocked the consciousness out of her.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a round pirate with gray thinning hair standing in the door gap, looking at her quite bewildered and then Tony fell to the floor with a thump and blacked out completely…

- - - - -

Captain Jack Sparrow looked around the deck with great satisfaction under the starry sky. His own Black Pearl was tied beside the newly commandeered ship called Lady Jane. A fine catch they got that night. Hopefully it was filled with loot. Jack smirked and walked across the bloody deck, where there lay a few dead bodies of the other crew, towards the Captain of Lady Jane as he was being tied in ropes with a few of his crewmembers.

"Take everything worthy aboard this boat to the Pearl. Search every cabin from the first to the last. Savvy?" Jack ordered four pirates from his crew (they answered with rough 'Aye, aye Cap'n's) and as soon as they got the word they were scurrying below with wicked grins on their faces.

"You evil pirate!!! You have no right to do this!!! It's against the law!!!" The Captain of the Lady Jane yelled as Jack was nearing him, probably recognizing him as the Captain of the pirate ship.

"Ye really think tha' Captain Jack Sparrow cares about some damn law, eh mister?" Jack mocked with a smirk and stopped in front of the other Captain. The man looked at Jack with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open as he heard the name of the most feared pirate that pillaged the seas in the Caribbean.

"J-Jack Sparrow?" the man repeated hoarsely not blinking his eyes. He had surely head about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. He had heard the many tales and adventures he had gone through in his life and this only made him more feared of the man in front of him.

"Aye, bu' that'll be Captain Sparrow to ye, son." he said in a slur to the man and swayed slightly in his spot, as if he was drunk. "Now, wha' do ye say we do to ye an' these rich passengers of yours, eh?" Jack asked him with a toothy smirk. "Tell me sir, do ye 'ave anythin' worthy me time aboard this sorry excuse of a boat? Or should we just kill an' burn ye, hmm?" Jack asked lifting his hat a bit higher with a finger and giving him a better view of things around him.

"Take anything you like, any treasure you find but do not hurt any more people you did! Please don't hurt the passengers!" The Captain of Lady Jane begged. "Spare our lives, Mr. Sparrow!"

"Captain." Jack corrected.

"Captain Sparrow. Don't hurt the passengers, they are innocent!"

"I didn't even 'ave that sort o' things in me mind." Jack answered and watched as a wave of relief washed over the man's face.

"Take what ever treasure you find and leave us alive." said the Captain of Lady Jane.

"Aye, I was thinking somethin' like tha'…" Jack mused with a smirk. "This is a very nice ship ye have, man. Perhaps – " he was cut off when one of his crewmates yelled to him.

"'Ey, Cap'n! Found somethin' quite interesting down there!" the rough voice of a pirate came as he walked over to Jack and the tied Captain of Lady Jane.

Jack turned to look at the round pirate with grey thinning hair and sideburns and a scarf around his neck, as he walked towards him with someone lying unconscious in his arms.

Jack's eyes were suddenly alight with interest at the young woman in his first mate's arms.

"Thought ye might wanna have a look." the pirate said roughly and gave Jack a knowing glance as he looked at his first mate.

Behind the pirate's back, the rest of the pirates had tied all of the remaining passengers in ropes as well and some were taking swag such as gold, silver, pearls and coins over to the Black Pearl.

"Interesting ye say, Mr. Gibbs? Very interesting indeed…" Jack said more to himself than to Gibbs who was holding the girl.

She was very pretty with chocolate brown hair, long lashes on her closed eyes and freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Her figure was petite and she was wearing a light blue dress with ruffles and lace with the exposing cleavage… For all Jack could see, she was very beautiful even in the early night that had begun and stars were lit on the darkening sky above.

His eyed roamed over her form and stopped at the heavy leather boots on her feet. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Just a bit o' company for ye, y'know. Las' I heard, Anamaria wasn't tha' willing, eh Jack?" Gibbs said in a low voice to his Captain and smirked evilly.

"Hey, le's not go in on tha', mate. It's embarrassing…" Jack muttered. "Bet she's the only woman who can resist me charms." he added a bit louder. Gibbs rolled his eyes but decided not to continue that conversation.

"So, wha' ye say? She's a pretty one, isn't she?" Gibbs said to Jack who nodded in answer as his eyes lingered on the girl. She had a bruise on her forehead…

Mean time the Captain of Lady Jane had obviously found out about their wicked plans and had to do something about it.

"No! You are not kidnapping Miss Mayfield! Don't even think about it!" the Captain of Lady Jane said loudly and strictly to the two pirates. Jack turned to the other Captain and gave him a devilish smirk before answering.

"Who said we were goin' to kidnap the bonny lass?" Jack asked and glanced at Gibbs over his shoulder. "Just borrowing her fer a while, mate." Jack said, the man was about to explode in anger but Jack added; "An' ye said to take any treasure we find, and she's one hell of a treasure I'm sure." he was twirling his pistol in his fingers and looking evilly at the man in front of him.

"You are not kidnapping her because I am stopping you, pirate! Miss Mayfield is an innocent passenger, for goodness sake!" hissed the decent Captain. "I'll stop you, Sparrow!"

"An' how's that?" Jack asked the man. "I see ye're pretty tied up at the moment, savvy?" Jack said to him in amusement. The Captain of Lady Jane frowned at the pirate in anger. "Ah, one more thing, son. Is she rich?" Jack asked, leaning a bit closer to the man, so that his breath, smelling of rum, was in his face. "By rich I mean is she as rich as the others aboard this boat?" Jack asked and stopped twirling his pistol in his fingers and placed it slowly under the man's chin.

The other Captain did not answer. It looked like he was forcing himself not to answer the horrible pirate in front of him. Jack pressed the pistol harder into his chin.

"Answer man!" Jack roared roughly.

"Y-yes! Yes she is rich!" the man said. Several passengers who had listened to their conversation gasped loudly. Jack grinned, but did not remove his weapon.

"How rich are ye saying?" Jack asked, his smirk growing on his lips. The pistol was pressing harder to his chin again. The man gulped.

"Miss Mayfield said she had a fortune of 80 000 shillings in Port Royal. She said she's pay this voyage once we got there!" said the other Captain, trembling. Jack tried not to look too pleased with himself. So, he took his pistol away from the man and just smirked to Gibbs as he turned a bit to look at the girl.

Then Captain Jack looked at his crewmembers with that same smirk and watched as they grinned at him, wicked plans started to form in their minds.

"80 000 shillings? In Port Royal, ye say?" Jack glanced at the man then looked back at the girl. "Beauty an' fortune all in one. Can't miss tha' kind o' opportunity, now can I?" Jack said and swayed in his characteristic drunken way. The pirates around on the deck were nodding their heads and looking excited at each other.

"What are you doing?" the Captain of Lady Jane questioned with worry.

"Take her to me quarters, Gibbs. Lock the door an' tie the lass," Jack said to Gibbs and smirked at this point. "don't want the missy to escape, savvy?" he added to the other Captain.

Gibbs began to walk away with the girl in his arms as the Captain of Lady Jane started yelling uncontrollably.

"NO! YOU CAN NOT KIDNAP HER, YOU SCUM! SHE'S INNOCENT AND SHE HASN'T PAID FOR THE VOYAGE YET!!!" came his angry shouts. "You're not taking her, Sparrow! I'll – " he continued cursing loudly.

Gibbs boarded the Black Pearl and disappeared through the doors to Jack's private living quarters.

The look of defeat was now showing clearly on the man's face but he was still yelling at Jack.

"Just shut up, ye mangy cur." Jack said to him and pointed his pistol at the other Captain until he was silent. "And make sure ye remember tha' it's Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack said and took a few steps backwards. The loot was now aboard his ship and his crew waited for orders.

"Crimp, Moises. Take the mast down, an' disable the rudder chain. We don't want them following us tha' easily, now do we?" Jack said to the two nearest pirates as he walked towards his ship.

"No! Bring Miss Mayfield back, you ugly pirate!" he heard the Captain of Lady Jane shout at his back. Jack ignored the other Captain's angry shouts and stopped in front of the tied passengers who had the looks of pure terror written all over their faces.

"Some nice pearls ye got there, love." Jack said to a round lady in a purple silk dress and a string of big white pearls around her neck. She said nothing but glanced at the sheet white man beside her.

Before she was able to stop him, the pearls were snatched from her thick neck in a swift move.

"No! Give them back you scallywag!" she bellowed, her triple chin moving steadily as she talked. "Those are my grandmother's old pearls and they are worth a fortune, so you better hand them back or else – " she said. Jack chuckled.

"Worth a fortune, eh? Ye just gave me the perfect reason to take 'em, lady." Jack said. She frowned and elbowed the man with the pale face beside her.

"Then my Harold will hunt you down, you hear? Will you not Harold?" She said, still elbowing the man who was about the same size as the lady. Harold looked as he was about to faint.

"I can see a problem, m'Lady. It looks like Harold isn't exactly the type of man to chase pirates, is he?" Jack said and cocked an eyebrow up. Jack looked at the string of pearls in his hands and pocketed it.

"I reckon he'll do much!" a pirate from Jack's crew yelled amused. A few of his fellows laughed.

"Excuse me, love." Jack said and walked away from them to his own ship. "Good night, ladies and gentlemen and thank ye for yer excellent _presents_!" was the last thing he said to them and the Black Pearl sailed away into the darkness, leaving Lady Jane unable to move and an amount of panicked passengers.

No treasure, food, drink or weapons were left aboard the Lady Jane and the feast was only beginning aboard the Black Pearl…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued… _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow… That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!

And I tell you, Tony is not who she seems to be…

(PS: I changed my pen name from _PinkPanties_ to _Vipera__ berus!)_


	2. Meeting Mr Sparrow

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Sparrow

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me? The owner of Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh, no, sorry, you came to the wrong girl, mate.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous and it's a lot talking. But like I've said, the plot is getting better all the time! Remember to _review!_

* * *

When Tony finally woke up, she had no memory of last night. Her head was throbbing painfully. She could feel warm sun rays shine upon her body from the windows in the cabin she was in. The ship rocked peacefully, trying to lure her back to sleep. But it seemed impossible to go back to sleep as her headache was only getting worse. _Bloody hangover..._ she thought groggily and shifted her position on the soft bed. The sun was now shining on her face with its warm rays.

Why wasn't she getting any sleep? _Oh what the hell...I need a bottle of rum anyways..._ she thought and raised herself to sit. She yawned hugely while her eyes were tightly shut and she rubbed them with her hands.

"G'morning, love." said a rough voice from her right.

Her eyes shot open, and she turned quickly to face a man who was sitting beside her on the bed. As she turned so quickly, her right hand, with which she had rubbed her eye with, hit the stranger square across his face, colliding with his nose rather painfully. The man had jumped off the bed and his hands were up to his nose as he groaned in pain. Tony became so surprised, when she saw him, that she backed away from him as fast as she could and fell to the floor with a thump on the opposite side of the man.

He was back on his feet and stood on the opposite side of the bed and Tony sat on the other side, looking at the man over the bed edge. He was still holding his hands up to his nose and groaning. _Who the hell is he? _she thought panicked and glanced around the cabin, noticing that it wasn't the cabin she had been in last night. Her blue eyes went back to the man and she looked at him up and down.

She could no way deny the fact that he was a very handsome with a well-built body. He had a tri-corner hat on his head above a dirty red scarf, which was wrapped around his forehead to control his unruly hair. His hair was dark brown, nearly black and it was filled with strange trinkets such as coins and pearls which were tangled in messy dreadlocks, braids or/and beads. His face was dirty and tanned and he had dark brown eyes rimmed with black kohl. He had a moustache and a goatee spread in two braids. He wore a dark leather coat (which reached his knees) above a blue vest over an off-white shirt that exposed a bit of his tanned and muscular chest. His breeches were dark blue and worn. The heavy leather boots he had on his feet, were quite similar to Tony's, except a bit bigger. From the belt around his hips, hanged a sword, a pistol and a compass with a sash in creamy white and red stripes. Almost every finger on his hand had a ring on it and he had a lot of strange bracelets, scarves and things around his wrists. His unusual and wild look would've made every person stare at him just like Tony did.

His hands were back to his sides, well, one hand was resting on his pistol and the other was just there. And now he was grinning at her like a fool and she found out that his mouth was filled with gold. _What a place to waste his gold..._ she thought at that moment.

"Nice hit, lass. Slept well, I s'pose?" he asked her and noticed that her eyes were a clear blue colour. He was swaying as he stood. He looked down at her from the opposite side of the bed and smirked at her surprised face. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were big as she stared at him soundlessly.

Tony snapped out of her thoughts and quickly jumped to her feet, making sure she kept her distance to this man. Neither of them moved, she stared at him wondering why she was in a different cabin with a man who looked like a pirate. He was smirking and just looking at her in interest.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked fiercely. A thought that he was just her imagination was still on her mind, but he seemed to be real... and solid. It took a while until he answered. He was still swaying, which annoyed her.

_Is he drunk? Or is the ship rocking? Or am I still drunk?_ Tony thought but his answer brought her back on earth.

"Jack Sparrow. Known as Captain Jack Sparrow." he said with a toothy smirk and a swish with his hand. Tony couldn't help but snort disbelieving. He raised his eyebrows.

"Jack Sparrow?" she repeated, he nodded. Then she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Really? And I'm the Queen of England." she said sarcastically. His smirk faded.

"I am Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl." He said to her. She shook her head with a huge grin and chuckled. Jack walked over to her so that he was standing in front of her. Tony backed away. "You don't believe me?" he asked, more like stated as he rolled his sleeve up to his elbow to show her a tattoo of a sparrow flying above the sea. Tony's grin faded and she backed away as much as she could, hitting a bookshelf with her back.

"You - you really are Jack Sparrow?" She asked and pointed at him with her index finger. She gazed at him first from his tattoo and then to his face.

"Aye, bu' it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He corrected and rolled his sleeve down again.

"So, you're telling me that you're really Jack Sparrow? Captain of the Black Pearl?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He nodded once again. "Right... The Jack Sparrow who was marooned on an island in the middle of nowhere?" he nodded with a grin. "And then you got rescued by rumrunners, right? I heard you drank three days rum in a row. Oh, well, I also heard that one stupid Barbossa, or what's his name, stole you're ship before that? Let me add, you suck being a Captain!" Tony spat. "You say this is the Black Pearl? Urgh?! This rotten piece of wood? But I've seen worse..." she said casually and watched him stare at her, his temper rising slowly. She smirked evilly.

"Quite right ye are, love. Although with a few wrong details." Jack began with a finger in the air in front of him. Tony had thought he was going to explode at her in anger. His face was calm. "No insults, if I were ye..." he trailed off, looking around him in the cabin as if he had just noticed that he was in it. She was also looking around her.

"Why am I here?" she asked and her eyes flashed dangerously, when she noticed that she was on a different ship with pirates. "Ye kidnapped me, you bastard!"

"I was just - " Jack started but was cut off by her.

"Don't tell me that this is a great honour to be kidnapped by the infamous Jack Sparrow?! Ha! You're the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" Tony said loudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't kidnap ye, Miss Mayfield - "

"Mayfield?" Tony questioned without thinking what she said. "Oh! Yeah... t - that's me!" she added nervously and gave a laugh. Jack eyed her curiously.

"I know tha', Miss. Now I've heard about yer big fortune in Port Royal," he paused. "I've taken ye hostage until ye're willin' to give all the gold to us." Jack finished with a smirk. Tony stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

She took a minute to answer him. _Who does he think he is? Honestly..._ Tony thought and eyed Jack coldly.

"Ok, yeah sure whatever. Guess I have no other choice, have I, Sparrow?" Tony said lazily. "I have a question, though. What did you do with the Lady Jane?" she asked him before he had managed to answer her previous statement.

"The lovely Lady is left behind. Ye didn't 'ave relatives aboard, did you?" Jack asked her as an afterthought.

"No." she replied angrily after a moment. "Did ye kill lots of people? Attacked our ship just to get some loot, huh?" Tony spat rather angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack didn't answer.

He glanced at her before walking to the other end of the cabin and he took a seat in a chair behind his desk which was filled with maps and papers. He flopped his feet on top of all the papers and rested his hands behind his head, while looking at her in interest.

"I didn't harm any passengers, if ye had a fiancé or somethin' aboard. Killed those who I had teh." Jack said calmly. "Don't look at me like that. I had a very good reason to attack the boat. And what I found was more than I bargained for. I'm talking 'bout yer 80 000 shillings, love." Jack smirked. Tony scowled.

"When are we in Port Royal?" she asked. "Just to get this over with. I hope ye release me after you get your gold, Sparrow. Otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"An hour, I s'pose. Ye were out a day, Miss Mayfield. The blow ye got in yer head was no light hit." Jack said and closed his eyed as if he was going to take a nap. Tony raised her hand to her forehead and felt a bruise.

"I thought it was hangover." She said suddenly and Jack laughed. He took an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite, then chewing it a bit before grinning at her with his gold teeth glittering in the sun that shone in from the windows. Tony rolled her eyes.

"I never knew yer kind o' people could 'ave hangovers, never knew they even drank anythin'." Jack said and chewed a bit more.

"Right..." she muttered and eyed the apple in his hand.

"These apples are poisoned, love. Wouldn't want ye to be poisoned, now would we?" Jack said matter-of-factly with a smirk as he noticed her gaze. Tony said nothing just watched the apple and the bowl.

She gave him a smirk and walked over to the desk where he sat, stopped in front of him and took an apple from the bowl. She gave him a sarcastic grin and took a bite and chewed.

"Don't taste like they're poisoned, darling." Tony mocked and took another bite. Jack had stopped chewing his apple and looked annoyed at her.

"Aye, it's tasteless poison, love." Jack mocked back with a grin and swung his feet back to the floor. He leaned a bit over the desk to be closer to her. "We should start our having fun, lass, while we have the time, unless ye 'ave a story how ye came across 80 000 shillings, eh? Bu' fun sounds better in me ears, wha' about ye?" he asked seductively and glanced at the bed.

She got his point and snorted. "Find a whore for all the fun you're planning to have. I'm not interested." she answered sweetly. "Or have it all by yourself, Sparrow."

"Bu' I don't like being alone. It gets kinda cold, y'know?" he said.

"I assure you, ye would have much colder with me than without me. I am a bit..._chilly_." Tony said glaring at him angrily but her voice was steady. _How dares he think I'm a whore?!?!? The bastard!_ she thought angrily.

The door to the cabin burst open and in walked a dark woman. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jack leaning over the desk where Tony stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She eyed them both with raised eyebrows and an amused expression on her face.

"Ever heard o' a thing called knocking, Anamaria?" Jack asked annoyed.

The woman was a few years older than Tony. She had pitch black hair which fell to her mid-back from underneath a grey hat. She wore an off-white shirt with long sleeves she had rolled up to her elbows and a pair of dirty brown breeches. She had dark brown eyes, Tony thought they were black first.

"Nah, didn't bother to do tha', Cap'n." she said and glanced at Tony who was looking very angry. "Port Royal in the horizon, Jack." she said as she turned her eyes back to Jack.

"Good. I'll be right up." Jack said and stood up. "Ah, yes, Anamaria, this be Miss Mayfield from the Lady Jane. Miss Mayfield, this be Anamaria, one o' me faithful crew." Jack said to them both. Tony was still a bit angry at Jack and gave them both a glare. Anamaria smirked at the girl's hateful mood.

"And what are ye smirking about?" Tony snapped at the woman. "Wipe it off your face, it doesn't suit you." she added with narrowed eyes. Anamaria's action was quick. Before Tony was able to speak some more, a pistol was pointing in her face. It was pointing right between her eyes...

"Watch it, little wench. You don't want to anger me or I might pull the trigger." Anamaria said dangerously. They glared at each other daggers.

"Then your dear Captain won't get his gold. You don't want to disappoint him do ye?" said Tony, equal danger in her voice. Anamaria glared at her then at Jack who was eyeing them in interest. She lowed her pistol slowly.

"You're nothing but a snobby strumpet with a sharp tongue." Anamaria stated coldly. Tony said nothing this time. "Ye had yer way with 'er already, Cap'n? They really need ye up on deck." she added to Jack and placed her pistol in its hold.

"Aye. Bu' we need to tie the lass when I'm leaving." Jack said to Anamaria. She nodded and they both glanced at Tony.

"What? I'm not that stupid that I'll jump off board and be eaten by sharks." said Tony and rolled her eyes.

The pirates walked over to her without a word and tied her to the bed-post. Tony said nothing as they did this.

When she was tied tightly, Jack and Anamaria straightened up and looked down at her.

"Stay with the missy. Don't want her doin' anything...stupid." Jack said glancing at Tony from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not stupid. You'd be jealous of me if we took an brain test, Sparrow." Tony spat and tried to wriggle her hands free from the rope.

Jack walked to the door and opened it. He turned to look at the two women once again. "Do behave, Miss Mayfield. Ye might just be rewarded if ye act real nicely like ladies should." Jack said with a grin before he walked out of the cabin. They heard his boots as he walked up the stairs to the deck.

Anamaria went to Jack's desk and sat on top of it, looking at Tony who was at the other side of the cabin.

She was staring at Tony with disgust. "Ye have it easy, Mayfield." Anamaria said to her icily. Tony glared at her angrily.

"I wish I'd had it easy, ye mean." Tony replied icily. They stared at each other with hate again for a few minutes without a word.

"How come ye 'ave so much money then?" Anamaria asked after a while.

"I pillage and plunder, of course. And now I have a big fortune your idiot Captain is after! It's buried on the beach, did I mention?" Tony said sarcastically. Anamaria frowned annoyed.

"A little lying whore, ye are." came Anamaria's poisonous sweet statement. "Besides, Jack's not an idiot." she added as an afterthought. Tony looked at her curiously at the same time she was trying to get her hands free from the rope.

"I knew it. You're knocking boots with the blighter!?" Tony retorted mischievously with a smirk. She seemed to anger her with those words because the next thing she knew was that her cheek was red and stinging as Anamaria's hand had collided with it in a haste. Anamaria had slapped her. She was now standing above her, looking down at her with anger flashing in her eyes. Tony's mouth hung open from surprise and her head was forced to the side.

"No, I'm not doing such things with the Captain. That's why you're here." Anamaria said with her hands on her hips. Tony brought her head back in Anamaria's direction to glare at her in anger.

"I'm not a whore. And why the hell did ye slap me for?!" Tony said.

"Just felt like it." Anamaria answered coldly nodding her head. Tony frowned and looked away from her as she returned to the desk and sat on it again. Their eyes met for a while, pure hatred in both.

_I'll show that thing a real slap some day...when I get my hands free, that is..._ Tony thought, sulking.

- - - - -

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! The end of chapter two! :) Hope you liked it?!


	3. You're a WHAT?

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 3: You're a WHAT?!?

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean! I only own the plot and the characters you don't know from the movie!!! :)

**Author's Note: **This is the third chapter as you, I'm sure, are aware of. I'm writing this here because I don't know what else to say…BOOOOOO!

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood in the helm of his beloved ship the Black Pearl and watched as the port which was coming closer and closer. Port Royal. The town every pirate avoided because of the oh-so-lovely Commodore Norrington. Every other scallywag save for Jack Sparrow. Not this time. He had a captive who was rich. The sun was high above on the sky and shone down on the deck of Jack's ship as the pirates worked hard. Soon they would be rich and then his rum supplies would never end! Would the Commodore try to stop him? Had he seen his ship nearing the port? Would they welcome him with cannon fire? Jack did not know this, but one thing he knew for sure, they could not take him as long as he had Miss Mayfield.

Jack smirked to himself in the sunshine. The harbor was near.

He was going ashore with the missy first. His crew would follow after a while. Yes. A perfect, flawless plan!

"JAAAACK!!!!" The Captain snapped out of his thoughts as an angry voice shouted his name from below. He heard quick steps coming up and soon a black-haired woman appeared and rushed to him.

"Ey, what's the matter, love?" Jack asked confused with his eyebrows raised. He gave the helm to Gibbs who stood beside him and Jack walked towards Anamaria.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is?!?!" Anamaria shouted and several mates from Jack's crew stopped in their duties and looked up at the scene with interest. "I want to kill her!!" she continued with a nod as she came into a halt in front of Jack. Her eyes were dark and Jack knew she was beyond angry. She was furious.

"Ye can't kill 'er, Ana. She still has 80 000 shillings we need to get." Jack said to her roughly. "So ye can't kill 'er and she knows this." he said sulkily. "Ye din't leave her alone down there, didja?" Jack asked as an afterthought. Anamaria gave him an apologetic look and a nod before Jack hurried down below towards his cabin.

- - - - -

Tony was biting, gnawing and chewing the ropes around her wrists. Only it didn't work. The rope was too tightly tied and nothing seemed to open them.

She had to stop in her doings as the cabin door burst open and in scurried the Captain of the ship, looking around at her in annoyance. She lifted her gaze to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hiya, Captain!" she said with faked happiness and horrible sweetness in her voice. "Missed me that much, huh? Or is there a special reason why you decided to return and interrupt me in my tries of an escape? I was doing quite great before you graced us with your presence." Tony added lazily with an ice cold glare.

Jack gave her a smirk which was the complete opposite of what he felt inside. "I came to get ye, lass. We're there." He said strictly and walked over to her, taking a knife of his pocket and began to cut the bonds around her wrists.

"Thanks, I really –" Tony began truthfully but became quiet as Jack tied new ropes around her wrists. "You're evil." She muttered as he tied them tightly.

"I know." Came his rough answer and he pushed her towards the door. She almost tripped over the long hem of her dress but managed to keep her balance as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

She walked to the deck with Jack right after her. The bright sun blinded her and she had to shut her eyes quickly but Jack led her. She heard a few whistles from the working pirates and felt many eyes on her body.

When she opened her eyes again, the harbor of Port Royal was now in front of her and the Black Pearl was anchored a bit outside the main harbor.

"Shall we get goin'?" Jack asked with a smirk and before he got an answer from Tony, she was pushed and dropped carefully down to a rowboat and soon Jack joined her and took the oars in his hands. Tony lifted her eyebrows.

"Were going just the two of us? You don't need any back-up or something?" she asked confused. Jack gave her a mysterious smirk.

"I think I can handle a snobby lass like yerself." Jack answered to her. Then he added to his crew: "Wait fer the signal, men! If there's trouble, cannon fire will soothe them out, savvy? Mr. Gibbs in order." And then he started rowing the boat to the shore. They heard Gibbs say 'Aye, aye' and then the crew returned to their duties as Gibbs took the responsibility of everything aboard the ship as Jack was with Tony.

"Why is it just the two of us going ashore?" she asked once again, not liking his first answer. Her wrists were now hurting a bit of the tight rope but she didn't complain.

"Like I said, I can handle ye." Said Jack. She frowned.

"Well, I could just jump off this ruddy boat and swim to the beach." She snapped. Jack gave a laugh and looked her up and down before answering.

"I daresay ye'll be down in the bottom of this bay before ye reach the shore, love." He said with a smirk. "Not to be rude or anythings, Miss Mayfield, tha' kind o' clothing is one hell o' a thing sinkin' ye down to the Davey Jones Locker." He said looking at her dress (her cleavage more like!). "An' how were ye planning to swim with tied hands, eh?" he asked with one cocked eyebrow. Tony frowned because she knew he was right and she didn't talk for the rest of the short voyage.

Jack rowed to the nearest dock and they stepped up on the wharf. Tony walked in front of Jack as he pressed his pistol in her spine quite forcefully.

Suddenly she tripped over the hem of her dress and fell on her face. She heard Jack laugh as she was tangled in the dress and its petticoats on the ground. His laughter died away as if he saw something horrible. Tony wondered what it was and she would get her answer soon as a pair of brightly polished shoes came into a stop right in front of her eyes. She had a suspicion who was the owner of them but she wanted to be sure and she lifted her face a bit to look up at the maliciously smiling face of –

"Commodore Norrington!" Jack exclaimed with a grin and a swish of his hand. Tony jumped back up on her feet and brushed her dress of dust with her tied hands, eyeing James Norrington from the corner of her eye and his sword which was pointing at them. "How wonderful to see ya again, mate." he added happily. Tony stared at Commodore Norrington's face in horror.

_Shit! He looks just like I remembered…_ Tony thought panicked and stared. Norrington had a dozen of navy soldiers in red uniforms standing behind him, every one with their guns pointing at them.

"Miss Mayfield, please behave now, will ye?" Jack whispered roughly in her ear and took a firm grip of her shoulder and pressed his pistol at her again.

"Oh, I will, believe me…" she muttered sourly to him. The pistol was pressed harder at her spine.

"What a nice thing to meet yeh on this lovely day, Commodore." Jack said brightly and gave the man a grin which exposed all his gold teeth.

"Well, well, well. Nice to meet you too, Sparrow, or should I say, that it'll be nice to catch you?" Norrington said and a few of his navy men chuckled. His eyes moved from Tony to Jack.

"Before ye start catching anybody, listen me out mate." Jack said. "Ye can't catch me as long as I have the lovely Miss Mayfield at gunpoint, which I have right now." Jack said seriously and swayed a bit. Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Mayfield?" Norrington repeated in confusion. "She is no Mayfield and she's hardly a Miss!"

"Oh, c'mon James. Stop being so rude! I am a woman even if you can't see it." Tony replied harshly. Norrington opened his mouth to speak but she was faster. "And I certainly am a Mayfield." she added hastily with a quick glance at Jack.

"You are not. You're only a vile p –" Norrington began but was cut off by Tony.

"Hey, you think it's going to rain tomorrow, James? The sky sure looks like it…" Tony said lightly and loudly, changing the subject and gazed up to the sky then back at Norrington.

"Ye've met Commodore Norrington before?" Jack asked disbelieved as he heard her speak to him by his first name.

"I thought he was a Lieutenant?" Tony replied and Jack got the answer as an yes.

"My, my. This is the second time in my life I've seen scum such as you in a dress, Tony." Norrington continued. His sword, which he had had out pointing at them all the time, pointed at the clothing she was wearing. "What have made you do such a thing twice in your pathetic life?"

"Yes, well, since I married the Prince of the North Pole. (He was colder but more polite than you, James, I'm afraid…) I had to squeeze myself into a corset. It's kinda nice, ye should try it sometimes, aye." Tony said to him with a smirk. "Anyway, since we're talking about my love life, we divorced because I found out that HE had been cheating on me with a few of my maids. Isn't that a lovely thing?" Tony added sweetly as Jack chuckled.

"You're such a lying pirate, Evans. I thought you were dead." Norrington hissed. Jack, who had been listening to their conversation with interest, snapped out of his thoughts and raised his eyebrows.

"Pirate?" Jack repeated in confusion. No one seemed to listen to him. "Evans? Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans?"

"And I'm not a liar even if I've been called that twice in a day! Frankly, part of it is true actually…" Tony said loudly. "I'm not dead, James, I know you're hoping that I'd be…" She could feel Jack's eyes on her in confusion and his pistol wasn't pressing as hard at her back anymore.

"Right. I see you fooled another one again, Evans. Get some irons, Lieutenant Gillette!" Norrington bellowed and turned slightly to a man behind him with a white wig. He left in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said quickly with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me, Commodore, bu' are ye sayin' tha' this lass over 'ere, is Tony Evans?" he asked and looked from Norrington to Tony with wide eyes and he took his pistol away, but it still was in her direction in case this all was just a silly mistake he would be able to take her as hostage again. "Well, let me tell ye sumthin', she can't be Tony Evans, 'cause this lass came across me on a royal ship, mate, sailin' under the British flag. It was no pirate ship. AND she's wearin' a DRESS! No pirate wears a dress, least of all Tony Evans for I always thought –"

"Don't, Sparrow. I'll guess what ye were 'bout to say: You thought Tony Evans was a guy, right." Tony replied fiercely as she turned her head to Jack. "Here's a new form of a guy. And for your information, I AM Tony Evans, a pirate just like you. I wear this bloody dress so blighters like James won't recognize me, ok? And you had to kidnap me!!! ARGH! To hell with all ye!!!" Tony shouted in frustration and clenched her hands into tight fists.

Jack stared at her with a slightly open mouth. "No way…Evans's dead." he murmured with eyes wide. "But the Lady Jane –"

"Why I came with the ship is none of your business." Tony spat. She didn't hear his first words. "And there is no money, because I am not some snobby little miss called whatever Mayfield! So, Sparrow, ye can forget all about the 80 000 shillings and stuff the story up your arse!" she snapped and turned back to Norrington and Gillette who had returned with a pair of chains. _Great… just bloody great…_ Tony thought bitterly.

"What the hell are ye on about?!?!?" Jack yelled roughly and his pistol came pressing at her neck. Forcefully. Tony yelped in pain and she had to take a small step but Jack pulled her back beside him.

"I am not some lady, Sparrow. I am Tony Evans, a pirate, ok?" said Tony slowly as if she was speaking to a five year old. Norrington and his men were watching the scene with glee.

"It seems that we don't have to kill the pirates ourselves. They are killing each other." Norrington said.

Tony had lost her temper once already and she was waiting for the second time when she would explode with anger. Jack Sparrow sure was thick as blood. She frowned as the pistol didn't loose its forceful press at her neck.

"I hated you the first time I met you, and I'm sure it'll never change, but," Tony said to Jack almost in a whisper. "just don't kill me. or you're dead yourself. I know I fooled ye, but this is not the time to pay back. I have a plan and I need you to trust me." Tony continued with the same low voice to him. Jack snorted.

"Why in Davey's name would I trust ye?" Jack hissed angrily.

"I said I have a plan which might save us both! Interested?"

"No." Jack's answer was clear as water. Tony sighed but said nothing more. "I have a plan which saves only me." Jack said and looked back at Norrington. There was a silence when on one said nothing. Norrington was fixing the chains in his hands with Gillette on his right.

"It seems that the hangman will have those two pairs of boots instead of one." Norrington commented with a smirk once he heard the silence between the two pirates, but he didn't lift his head to look at them.

"Aye, bu' I have a suggestion, Commodore." Jack started and ignored Norrington's last statement. "Ye do remember me saving Elizabeth last year, savvy? What would ye say about getting Evans's boots instead of mine?!" Jack exclaimed happily and had a hard grip of Tony's shoulder. She refused to show the pain it gave her. "I did _one_ good deed, SHE never did!?" Jack said and swayed.

"I have been hunting you down ever since, Sparrow. Do you really think I'll let an opportunity like this slip away? Well, think again." Norrington said and gave the chains back to Gillette and he took his sword and pointed it at them again. "Now, be good and follow me to the prison. It is where the lot of you belong."

"Take the bloody Evans hellcat and let me scurry away on me merry ways! I came to bring this filthy pirate to ye –" Jack begun with a smirk until Tony stepped on his foot.

"Liar…" she muttered. "Ye didn't even know I was a pirate before James had to ruin everything!"

"Unfortunately I didn't know. I would've drowned ye the moment I knew ye were Tony Bloody Evans." Jack hissed.

"_Pur__-lease!_ How'd ye managed to drown me when ye thought – sorry, still think I look stunningly pretty and ye want to have your filthy way with me, huh?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows and tried to loose the rope that still tied her hands. Jack didn't answer only frowned. "I still have my plan if you're interested, Sparrow?"

"Let's hear it then." Jack said quietly and pointed the pistol at Norrington. "No moves, Commodore."

"You'll _hear_ it in a while, just trust me." Tony said with a smirk Jack couldn't miss. He frowned.

How could he trust the pirate, Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans, who by the way had a sharp tongue, and who had fooled him royally? Impossible, but since the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had no other choice, he let the girl go through with her plan he didn't even know about…

"_Ahem_," Tony begun and coughed, getting full attention from the Commodore and his soldiers. "Just wanted to thank ye for this, ah, lovely meeting as it is. But I have to that me and Captain Sparrow over here have business to attend, so if you excuse us –" Tony said as Jack looked at her in annoyance.

_Not the best time for a speech…_ Jack thought bitterly.

"Don't even think about escaping, Evans. You have nowhere to go." Norrington said and looked around him, as to check any possible escaping route.

"I must point you quite wrong there, James. You see," Tony took a step to Jack's level. "I have a way to escape! NOW!" Toy yelled and pushed Jack sideways over the edge of the high wharf and into the water he fell with a loud SPLASH!

Tony gave Norrington a faint smile before she jumped in after Jack and before the soldiers came over their shock.

The SPLASH that erupted from her was more graceful than Jack's as she knew what she was doing. But the moment the water surrounded her, she wasn't so sure she knew what she was doing. From the corners of her eyes she saw bullets swim past her at top speed through the clear water. She pushed the water with her legs with all the strength she could muster. Her dress was getting very heavy on her petite body and she noticed her tied wrists in front of her in the water. _SHIT!_ she panicked and tried to scream in the water as more bullets from Norrington and his navy swam past her among some fish. The bay was deep and she remembered Jack's words;

_"I daresay ye'll be down in the bottom of this bay before ye reach the shore, love."_ He had said with a smirk. _"Not to be rude or anythings, Miss Mayfield, tha' kind o' clothing is one hell o' a thing sinkin' ye down to the Davey Jones Locker. An' how were ye planning to swim with tied hands, eh?"_ Jack's words were true. She was going to sink down to the bottom of the bay.

It dawned to her that her head felt slightly dizzy as the air in her lungs escaped unnecessary fast. She wanted to scream but no voice came from her mouth as she tried. She pushed the water again with her legs. She tried it many timed, with the result that she felt even more exhausted.

She stopped with her doings and fixed her gaze to the surface that seemed to be so high above her. She would die and no one would miss her… but then she felt a –

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger!!! Now you just have to check out the next chapter, right?!?!? I hope anything wasn't too confusing? But if something was a bit unclear, I'll be more than delighted to explain it to ya! Just review!!! :)


	4. Unfinished Business

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 4: Unfinished business

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean, SAVVY?!?!?

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm updating again! After reading this chapter, I want you to _Review_, savvy? It means so much to me if you scallywags review and it makes my day soooooooo much better! Thanks! Will is coming into the story in this chappie! I hope Jack isn't too OOC, because he's angry all the time… Tell me whatcha think?!

:)

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_Tony gave Norrington a faint smile before she jumped in after Jack and before the soldiers came over their shock._

_The SPLASH that erupted from her was more graceful than Jack's as she knew what she was doing. But the moment the water surrounded her, she wasn't so sure she knew what she was doing. From the corners of her eyes she saw bullets swim past her at top speed through the clear water. She pushed the water with her legs with all the strength she could muster. Her dress was getting very heavy on her petite body and she noticed her tied wrists in front of her in the water. SHIT! she panicked and tried to scream in the water as more bullets from Norrington and his navy swam past her among some fish. The bay was deep and she remembered Jack's words;_

"I daresay ye'll be down in the bottom of this bay before ye reach the shore, love."_ He had said with a smirk. _"Not to be rude or anythings, Miss Mayfield, tha' kind o' clothing is one hell o' a thing sinkin' ye down to the Davey Jones Locker. An' how were ye planning to swim with tied hands, eh?"_ Jack's words were true. She was going to sink down to the bottom of the bay. _

_It dawned to her that her head felt slightly dizzy as the air in her lungs escaped unnecessary fast. She wanted to scream but no voice came from her mouth as she tried. She pushed the water again with her legs. She tried it many timed, with the result that she felt even more exhausted._

_She stopped with her doings and fixed her gaze to the surface that seemed to be so high above her. She would die and no one would miss her…but then she felt a – _

- - - - -

Here it is: the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

- - - - -

Tony lost track of time as she gazed at the surface. Norrington must've thought they were both dead because they weren't shooting any bullets into the water. She was certainly going to die, but Sparrow had a chance to live. Damn him! He was too lucky for his own good and all because of her _flawless_ plan... Tony cursed her plan into Satan's arse and –

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and shake her awake from her daze. Tony turned and stared at Captain Jack Sparrow with a dagger in his hand. He was shaking it in front of her and she understood. She lifted her hands to him and he cut the rope in a swift move. Tony smiled at him, but Jack turned her around with his hands by her shoulders. She gave him a confused glance but didn't resist because her vision was becoming blurry. She needed oxygen. Quickly.

She had no idea what Jack was doing before she felt the heavy dress fall off her petite body and she was left in a pair of very unattractive underpants and a small top, both in white. Jack cocked an eyebrow at the granny-pants she wore and then noticed she wasn't moving anymore. He grabbed her quickly around her small waist and started to pull her to the surface…

- - - - -

The deep intake of real air was like the first she had taken in years. Tony coughed the remaining water out of her lungs as her eyes shot open. She was lying on her back in the warm sand but instead of seeing a deep blue sky, she found herself staring into Sparrow's deep brown eyes as he crouched over her. He had nice eyes. He was very close to her. Too close and as she snapped out of the trance the beauty of his eyes had brought and pushed the too close being Jack Sparrow away with her hands.

"What the bloody hell do ye think you're doing, huh?" she yelled at him angrily as she jumped back up on her feet. She noticed that they were on the beach, a bit away from the wharf where the encounter with the Commodore had happened. (They must've swam to the shore, Tony guessed). The place they were in was obscured by palm trees and rocks so that it was impossible for a person to see them from any part of Port Royal actually. Jack, who had stood up as well, brushed the sand off his breeches with his hands.

"Savin' yer pathetic life." he answered her question. Tony's face flushed. Had he saved her? Of course… he had indeed. She glared at him and saw that his eyed looked her up and down in an amused way. "Well, I never knew tha' pirates wear – " Jack begun with a smirk and a light tone.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped and guessed what he meant. She was still only wearing a tiny top that barely covered her chest and showed a large amount of her flat stomach and the unattractive granny-pants. Strange enough, her heavy leather boots were still on her feet and she hadn't managed to loose them in the mess that had happened in the past two days. She tried to cover herself with her arms and shot Jack warning glares as he didn't stop smirking.

"I have to say that I like what I see." He stated with a sexy smirk and a seductive tone as he scanned her body with his eyes.

"I didn't know you favored these lovely stomach-holding-in pants very popular with grannies the world over, eh?"(A/N: Does anyone know which movie that was from? Heheh!) Tony replied sarcastically and hugged her arms around her more tightly. "Stop staring."

"Make me." Jack challenged with an intense gaze as their eyes met. Tony blushed and glared at him in anger. "Or _ask_ more politely, savvy?" he added and licked his lips. Tony scowled with fury boiling inside her. She couldn't recall when she's last been this angry.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled angrily as she launched towards Jack with her hands clenched as fists. She wanted to cause him as much pain as possible; no matter if she'd get hurt herself… she froze as a pistol appeared right between her eyes. Her hands were still in the air in front of her in kung fu position but now Jack's pistol pointed at her and his face was expressionless. Tony was breathing heavily and her eyes flashed.

"That wouldn't be very clever, Evans." Jack said coldly.

"You were asking for it, _Sparrow_." Tony spat his name like it was venom to her tongue. The pistol was cocked and she gulped.

"All I need to do is pull this ruddy trigger, bonny lass, an' ye'll drop dead." Jack warned dangerously. Tony said nothing and bit her lip in fear. They stared at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. "But I won't. Not yet at least." He said after a while. His voice was still cold and stern.

"Why?" Tony asked wide-eyed in relief. Jack hadn't moved the pistol yet.

"Because," he begun and licked his lips. "you and me," he pointed at her and then at himself with the hand that was not holding the pistol. "have unfinished business, savvy?" he said icily.

"Oh, I savvy alright," Tony replied mockingly. "if you're talking about the money then yes. I had a slight suspicion you saved me because I owe you 60 000 shillings or whatever?"

"80 000 shillings in fact." Jack corrected her. "And good ye brought up tha' life savin' thingy. Ye owe me yer –"

"Oh no, I don't! I don't owe my life to you!!!" Tony said with a frown. "We're square, remember? I saved your life from the Commodore with my _brilliant plan_ and you only saved mine in the water. And about the money, I couldn't care less! It's your shitty probl –" Jack's pistol came in contact with her chin and she became quiet.

"Tha's much, much better, Evans. You're right about our lives. We're square. Bu' ye still owe me 80 000 shillings an' I came 'ere to get 'em. and I'm _going_ to get 'em, savvy?" Jack said, pressing the pistol into her chin so she had to raise her head upwards as she gulped. "And it's all your problem how I'm going to get 'em. Or shall we say, Miss Mayfield's problem?"

"Just tell your crew Miss Mayfield died before she managed to get the money to ya. I have a perfect story for you as well," said Tony. "Tell yer crew that their oh-so-saintly Captain Jackie Sparrow shot her head in pieces!" she hissed angrily and started to breath heavily in anger again. "Where're your manners, man? You shouldn't point a gun at a woman!" Tony added and tried to push the pistol away from her chin but Jack didn't let it budge.

"I don't see any women here?" Jack said sarcastically in a low voice. Tony didn't answer. He hurt her feelings she had to admit. She was a woman even if many thought her as a man because of her name and career. No one should be denying anyone's gender by name or career, least of all hers. She was truly hurt.

_Why is his words, affecting me this way? He's just an ugly – well, not ugly, exactly, - but vile pirate… He's not different._ Tony thought.

"I am a woman, Jack. Although I wish I wasn't…" Tony said softly, meeting his eyes in a gaze. "What do I have to do to prove it, huh? Kiss you? Jump in bed with you?" she spat and he heard how hurt she was. "I am not some common whore of Tortuga. I'm not like the other women, Jack. And just because I stand up for myself and refuse to have sex with you, I'm suddenly made a guy?!? It's not fair…"

Jack stared at her in guilt. He loosed the pressure on the pistol and took it away from her soft skin it had bruised. As she lowered her head back to normal position he could even see the hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. She had a human side after all. He knew what he said was wrong. She was a woman, a pretty one actually. That was the main reason why Mr Gibbs had brought her to Jack the night she was kidnapped. He kidnapped her because of her beauty. Of course he wanted to bed her, no doubt about that if you looked at her appearance, but when he got to know her a bit better, he found an independent woman in her. With a sharp tongue and she was never without an answer or reply. She was a bit like Anamaria, the girl from his crew. But Tony was still _very_ different from Anamaria. He had heard about Tony Evans's adventures and she had been a Captain. The same thing as independent and no ones servant. And the thing that angered him about her was the fact that she stood up for herself just like she said. Damn her!

"So, are you going to kill me or not?" Tony's soft voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Jack had the pistol pointing at her without his knowledge. He didn't low it though.

"Not yet as I said. I'll give ye one chance. I'll let ye come back with me to me Pearl an' then I let ye explain this little misunderstanding we have to me crew, alright." Jack said and the hand which held the pistol dropped to his side. Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you ill?" she asked, concerned. "What's with the pistol down there?" Tony looked at him curiously.

Jack lifted the pistol to point at her face again. "Better?" he raised his eyebrows. Tony shook her head so her brown hair danced around her face. He let it drop again. "I thought so…"

They stood in silence for a moment. "What's going to happen now?" Tony asked, breaking the silence. Jack gave her a smirk and then took a step closer to her. She backed with one step. "What are you doing?" she asked, sounding a bit panicked. Jack started to walk towards her with small steps and she backed away just as much as he came closer to her.

"We're walking back to me ship an' ye can retell these events we're now been through with to me crew, savvy?" Jack said and they continued walking, with Tony her back in the direction Jack led her to. Quite convenient that he did not have to say or touch her to get his will.

"I'm not explaining anything! This whole mess is your fault! And you bloody hell know it!!!" Tony yelled and stopped. Jack stopped a few inches from her, looking down at the girl.

"Do I have to get rough wit' ye?" he asked casually and leaned a bit forward to her face. She took her face away with a disgusted expression on her face.

"No need to get rough, mister." Tony spat. "I'll be delighted to come and tell yer crew what a BIG MISTAKE you did. Kidnapping another pirate… How can anyone be so thick, huh?" she added fiercely. Jack eyed her warily, his fingers tightening the grip of his pistol. "I bet they'll think yer a lousy Captain. They'll probably start a _mutiny_!"

She had no idea what a nerve she hit. Did she not remember the time when Jack's former crew had made mutiny against him and left him on a deserted island? Obviously not.

Jack took one step closer and startled her and she fell to the sand with a thud. Unfortunately for her, the sand was filled with stones as big as her hands, which made it a rough landing.

"OUCH!" she cried and rubbed her bum. Then she looked up at Jack and had never seen him as upset or angry in her life, meaning the two days she had the pleasure to know the infamous Captain. His eyes flashed warningly as he stared down at Tony.

Then he suddenly crouched down in front of her. Tony leaned as much backwards as she could while she supported her body with her hands. Still their faces were very close.

"As much as I would like to shoot yer _pretty_ head in pieces right now," he hissed with narrowed eyes. "I'm not gonna do it. I'm really going to get 80 000 shillings from ye no matter what! Ye're coming to me ship and tell me crew the truth, savvy? And you better get me the money or I'll do whatever I come to think of with ye…" he said, his eyes wandering to her exposed body. Tony was breathing heavily.

"You'll never get any money from me!" she hissed as well and as Jack was about to speak, Tony hit him with a stone in the side of his head. _HARD_. "And you'll never do whatever you think of with me!_ NEVER!"_ she added fiercely and saw Jack's eyes become slightly blurry. He lifted a finger in the air between them and said:

"You'll _pay_ fer that, Evans…" before he fell forward and landed on top of her. He was unconscious. Tony gasped as his head came to rest between her breasts.

She quickly pushed him away and rolled to the side. "Even a pervert when he's knocked cold…hmph!" she said but then a grin spread on her face and she started to giggle. "HA! Stupid Sparrow!" she said as she stood up and threw the stone she knocked him out with, into the sea. She brushed her bum from sand and she looked down at Jack, a grin on her face again, the bright sun gleamed in her eyes and a wicked plan in her mind…

- - - - -

Twenty minutes later, Tony Evans walked through a sunny Port Royal wearing an off-white shirt and a dark brown coat and a pistol tucked in a sash (creamy white with red stripes) she had around her waist. The shirt was so big for her that it looked like a dress, only it reached her mid-thigh and she had to roll the sleeves a couple of times to her elbows. She had no breeches whatsoever. All her clothes, beside the tiny top, her granny-pants and her boots, were Jack's. She smiled to herself as a few people looked at her strangely, probably guessing that she was a pirate.

She had done quite nicely, leaving Jack only in his blue breeches, lying on the beach. Without a weapon! Stupid blighter for leaving his sword aboard the Black Pearl… Tony waved happily at a little boy who stared at her with wide eyes. She heard him whisper to his mother; "Look! A pirate, mummy! I want to be a pirate!". His mother answered angrily: "Pirates are filthy, now stop staring!"

Tony giggled as she made her way through the town with one thing in her mind. She needed a sword. Jack's pistol wasn't enough and she could've bet anything he'd come back and take it from her. Wearing only his breeches… hahaaa…

When she had taken off his coat and shirt, she had gasped. Really gasped. He had a really good body, at least the upper body, who knows about the rest…! She knew the tales of his perilous adventures were true because of scars that covered his arms and chest. Pity he was such a pervert and evil… but as she thought about it, was he really evil? Was it only _her_ attitude that made him to act that way towards her?

Tony shook her head and smiled as she arrived to the blacksmith shop. The door was slightly open and as she peeked through the door gap, she could see a young man working. She took the pistol out of the cloth and the door creaked open. The man looked up immediately.

"Good evening." Tony said with a smile. The man looked at her strange clothing with raised eyebrows. She had the pistol behind her back as she moved inside the dusty room. She jumped down the stairs and eyed the place curiously.

"Good day, miss." he replied politely and placed down the sword he was working on. He took a cloth and wiped his hands clean with it. "May I help you?"

He had brown curly hair which he had tied into a ponytail in his neck. He had a slight moustache and a beard. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that exposed the fine muscles in his arms. He had black breeches, white stockings and brown shoes. And he was very good looking, in Tony's opinion…

"Oh, I'm just…you know…looking around." she said and met his gaze before looking at the some swords that were lying on a table. She took one in her hand and swished it in the air in front of her before lying in back down.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" the man asked. Tony looked at him and then said loud and clearly:

"Tony Evans." the man's eyes narrowed slightly. No doubt that he had heard of her. He looked at her clothing once again. He looked at the coat, to be precise. "And you?" she asked, her fingers held the pistol tightly.

"Will Turner. You're a pirate." said William Turner. Tony grinned.

"Aye… Are ye scared?" she answered wickedly. Without her knowledge, Will grabbed a sword that he also held behind his back.

"I am not scared of pirates, miss." he replied and took a sideway step. Tony did the same but in the other direction. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I need a sword. And by the looks of it," Tony nodded her head at the table where there lay a dozen of finished and polished swords. "you have swords."

"Yes, I have." Will said taking another sideway step, as did Tony. He didn't like this girl very much. "Do you, by any chance, know Jack Sparrow?" he asked, glancing at her coat again.

"Well, if you want to call it knowing that he runs around Port Royal in only his pants, then yeah, I know 'im." said Tony with a smirk. "You?"

"Yes I know him. And you're wearing his clothes. Where is he?" Will asked, recognizing Jack's coat. Tony grinned mischievously.

"I'm not telling you." Tony said amused. "And the clothing isn't the only things that's his," Tony said and revealed Jack's pistol from behind her back. Will showed his sword and pointed it at her. "My, my. Tricky situation."

"If that's what you want to call it." Will said his eyes narrowed. "Is Jack alright?"

"Oh, yeah…I think he's just blacked out, nothing serious. Why?" Tony asked. Her back was now facing the door as she looked at William Turner. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if he's been eaten by crustaceans by now, or if the Navy's caught him." Tony said and grabbed a cutlass from a table nearby. She pointed the pistol at the Turner man and examined the cutlass in her hand. She swished it in the air in front of her again, as if trying to cut someone's throat.

"You're in trouble, Miss Evans." said Will seriously. Tony glanced at him and then back at the cutlass.

"I like this cutlass. Mind if I_ take_ it?" Tony said and without waiting for an answer from Will she said; "Thanks. And I'm not in trouble – "

"Oh yes you are, love." said a rough third voice behind Tony's back…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? Are you guessing who came? I think you are!!! You have to know who it was but you'll be certain if you read the next chapter, savvy?!?!?!? I try to post it as soon as possible…

I have a good feeling about this story. It's planned to the very end (Although not written!) and things are about to get HOTTER!!! GRRRRR….

(**IMPORTANT!!!:** This story is going to be R much later. I'm sorry if it's not yet, but it'll be I promise!!! The things that are about to come up is mentions of nasty things and perhaps a bit of other things as well…)

Please Review, OK?! Tell me what's good, what's bad and what's OK. What do you think about Will? Is he too…er…OOC?

Next Chapter:

-Elizabeth arrives in all her prettiness and gracefulness wearing a…dun, dun, dun…corset! (I have to put her in the story because otherwise Will would get lonely…poor William…)

-The adventure continues to…you'll guess it…TORTUGA!!! (How cliche is this going to be? It's not going! I hope it won't…)

-Tension between Jack and Tony…grrr…

HUGS!!!


	5. Back to the Open Seas

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 5: Back to the open seas

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Diclaimer****:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm only writing fanfictions plus I'm broke!!! So there's no way I could be the owner of the movie, right? Although, I wouldn't mind having a shirtless Captain Jack Sparrow all by myself… drools

**Author's Note: **This story is really going fast… but the real adventure hasn't even started yet!!! (I mean about the treasure! You don't even know about the treasure yet! Poor things… I promise it'll come up in later chapters!!! If you just keep reading!!!!)

Enjoy!

;)

* * *

_"And I'm not in trouble – " _

__

_"Oh yes you are, love." said a rough third voice behind Tony's back…_

- - - - -

Tony froze. The sword and the pistol she were holding almost fell to the floor. Of course she recognised the voice. How could she not? It had been annoying her practically the whole day…

_He was s'posed to be unconscious, the bastard…_ Tony thought and slowly turned around, tightening the grip of the pistol and the sword.

And there he stood. Mr Jack – _ahem,_ – Captain Jack Sparrow in his blue breeches and an angry, but a very sexy, expression on his handsome face in the dimly lit room. (Let's not forget about the tri-corner hat on his head.) Tony couldn't help but gulp at the sight of a sword tip pointing at her throat. Her weapons lay limply in her hands at her sides.

"In really _big_ trouble, _Evans._" Jack hissed with narrowed eyes. Tony stared at the sword wondering where he got it and then her eyes wandered to his face and then a bit lower down his chest to his abdomen. He was looking even better when he was standing.

_Screw his sword and how he got it, this is much more interesting to look at…_ Tony thought scanning his tanned, muscular body with her eyes…she had to hit her head with the pistol to snap out of those thoughts, which wasn't very clever of her as the pistol was made of hard, solid metal and hurt like hell as it collided with the side of her head. "Ouch…" she muttered and rubbed her head, now looking at Jack's face.

"What do you mean I'm in trouble, Sparrow?" Tony asked with a casual tone. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked innocently with a sweet smile.

"Aye. Ye're a sorry excuse of a pirate, _Tony_." Jack said and spotted William, who was standing behind Tony with his sword pointing at her back. "Ah, Will, m'boy. How's it goin'?"

"Not bad." Will replied and walked around Tony to Jack's side. They shook hands. "You?"

"Only having one problem." Jack said. Will raised his eyebrows in question. "The problem's standing right in front o' ye, lad." Jack said nodding his head at Tony. She grinned at Will as he glanced at her.

"I see. I guess I can only image what kind of problem she's causing you. Otherwise you wouldn't be walking around in such a state of clothing, am I right?" Will said with a sideways glance at Tony and then at Jack's breeches. Jack nodded slowly, the trinket in his hair jingling softly with his moves.

"Aye…"

"And why am I getting this feeling it's not all, Jack?" Will continued to ask Jack.

"I's not all…" Jack muttered. "Bu' I'll tell ye some other time, savvy?" Will nodded and they both looked back at Tony.

"So! Are you going to kill me or not?" Tony asked happily.

"I let you be the judge of that, love." Jack replied smoothly. The blade was near her throat but she did neither lift her head nor push it away. She didn't even have her weapons pointing at him. "Those look rather familiar…" he said looking at the shirt and the coat she was wearing. "I would be much obliged if ye'd hand them back. Or do I have to take 'em off of ye myself?"

Tony glared at him sourly. "I like them quite a lot so let me wear them a bit longer, alright?" she said swiftly. "So how're you feeling, huh? How's your head? Is it hurting much? I hope it is… Ye know, Sparrow, before your interruption, me an' Mr Turnip were just having a – "

"I'm not taking any bullshit from ye, lass! The fine hit ye performed only gave me a hell o' a headache an' a bump in me head. But I came to tell ye that I changed my mind about sparing your life. The wo'ld 's a much better place without yer presence contaminating it." Jack said dangerously as the blade came nearer her throat. She took a deep breath, stepping back and lifted the pistol, finally. And pointed it at him.

"I'm sorry to hear you think that way 'bout me." Tony replied. Now lifting the sword as well to point at him and will. "But you know, pirate is as a pirate does. So, I'm not _dying_ without a fight, _savvy_?" she mocked with a smirk.

"What're ye gonna do?" Jack asked in a rough low voice, challenging the girl in front of him. Tony placed Jack's pistol in the cloth that was tied around her waist, before she looked back up at Jack and grinned.

"What am I gonna do? I'm going to – " Tony narrowed her eyes and then launched herself and her sword at Jack. " – do this!" she swung her blade towards him. Jack blocked the blow with his own sword gracefully.

"Weak, Evans. Very weak." Jack stated as he started his attack. He raised his sword and it came with a swish down at her. Tony swung her cutlass to meet his swiftly, making them spark. She took a graceful step to the side and Jack's blade missed her side with few inches.

"What's this? Isn't your lovely friend joining us, Jackie?" Tony mocked, casting Will a dark look as she made a narrow parry. Will was looking at them both in surprise and confusion. He was still not over the shock when the two childish pirates started to fight around his blacksmith's shop, one wearing only breeches, the other a coat and a dress-like shirt. "Well, I guess he's too afraid, eh?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't insult the poor guy. You'll have his fiancée to answer to, love! An' she's quite a – " Jack begun but was cut off by Tony as they parried.

"What?! The man's engaged? Bet the girl's not in a right state of mind if she marries a friend to Jack Sparrow!!! Whoa! And now I'm outnumbered by eunuchs!!!" She laughed as Will joined the fight in fury and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground on her back, looking up into two tips of sharp swords. She had accidentally tripped over some blacksmith's tools that were lying on the ground when she had backed. Her cutlass had flown a bit away from her and she couldn't reach it. She smiled nervously as she looked up into Jack and Will's angry faces.

"Are you saying that Elizabeth is _stupid _because she's marrying me?" Will hissed, hating Tony.

"Hey, I was just joking! And I had no idea her name was Elizabeth! Swann, right?" Tony said and made an attempt to rise but the swords were still near her throat and made it impossible.

Jack and Will looked at each other in confusion. "You know _Elizabeth_?" they asked at the same time. Tony smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that…" she trailed off and let her gaze wander on the ground around her. "It's rather complicated so let's not go in on that…" she added in a low voice.

Suddenly the door to the dusty place opened on Tony's left. The sun that shone inside, blinded their eyes and all of them had to raise their hands to obscure their visions to see who arrived.

"Will?" came a sweet female voice from the door and it was shut behind her. Their hands came down and they could see a young, very pretty girl walk down the few stairs in a dress, which looked very uncomfortable in Tony's eyes.

She had long, light brown hair, cascading down to her mid-back in soft curls. She was very pretty with hazel brown eyes and pale skin as every fine lady. She was wearing a tight **corset** and a dress, which looked a bit similar to the one that Tony had worn earlier but it was light pinkish and it didn't lay at the bottom of the bay in Port Royal's harbour like Tony's. Elizabeth Swann seemed used to walking in a dress.

"Jack Sparrow, it's so good to see you. Decided to come and visit Port Royal once again, I see. How are you doing by the way? How is your ship? And the crew?" Elizabeth asked in her sing-song voice.

"Aye they're fine… I'm fine… So nice to meet yeh – " Jack begun.

"Tony Evans!" Elizabeth informed firmly as she spotted Tony lying on the floor with two swords pointing at her. "You thieving pirate!!!" she yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Liz…" Tony said with a grin from the ground. The three were looking down at her with two swords pointing at her. "I didn't think you'd remember me!"

"Well, you are one difficult devil to forget." Elizabeth snorted uncharacteristically. "I wonder why you're back?" she asked Tony with a frown.

"Thank your famous Captain for that." Tony said sourly, nodding at Jack. Elizabeth glanced curiously at Jack with raised eyebrows. Jack ignored her glance by looking away, probably not wanting to tell her about his little 'mistake'.

"I hope you've met James?" Elizabeth asked Tony harshly and then spotted the swords pointing at her. "Will!" he looked at Elizabeth innocently. "Stop pointing that sharp sword at her, for God's sake! You too Jack!" they looked at Elizabeth in confusion as she extended a hand to Tony.

Tony grabbed her hand and she was dragged up from the ground. She rubbed her bum as it ached.

"So, have you met James yet?" Elizabeth asked once again quite harshly, as if hoping she had met him. Tony smirked as she brushed her clothes off dust and dirt.

"Yeah… I've met 'im." Tony replied. The two men were still looking at them in disbelief. "Not a pleasant meeting, Liz… nor is this!"

"Elizabeth! Do you know Tony Evans?" Will asked amazed, looking from Elizabeth to Tony. Jack glared at Tony and she glared back. Their eyes met for a brief second.

"Yes, I do, unfortunately." Elizabeth said then she looked around her and saw the sprawled tools on the ground as the dust was slowly sinking back down, making the room clearer. "What have happened here? I hope you're not bringing more trouble into town, Tony?" she asked sternly.

"Why would I? I'm a nice, sweet, innocent little lass that's _never_ in trouble. Nor the one causing it!" Tony answered, picking up the cutlass from a way away from them. She took a grip of the cloth that hanged around her waist and polished her new sword. When she did that, she missed when Jack, Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes in annoyance.

There was a silence, then –

"Can I 'ave the attention please!" Jack said loudly, waving a hand in the air. "Jus' wonderin', how the hell miss Elizabeth knows slimy idiots like Evans?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows and he placed his sword back in its hold.

Tony snorted and muttered "I'm not an idiot…unlike you, Sparrow!"

"That's a very long story, Jack. I guess you would be delighted to hear it by a cup of tea?" Elizabeth asked politely with a icy glare at Tony, who thought it better not to tell them a long story about their first meeting by a cup of tea…

"Aye, bu' it seems to me tha' – " Jack was cut off by a loud shout from outside the blacksmith shop.

"…in there, Commodore, with William Turner!!!…last time as well!!!" they heard bits of yells. Four heads turned to the shut door. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Jack and Tony looked at each other.

"Bloody James 's ruining the party again!" Tony replied wide-eyed and lifted a hat from the ground. She noticed that it was Jack's so she put it on her head, receiving a angry glare from Jack who opened his mouth to argue. She grinned at him and winked, mouthing: 'It's mine now'. Jack's hands clenched to fists.

They all looked nervously at the door.

"Elizabeth – " Will started, turning to his fiancée quickly. She nodded fiercely even before Will managed to finish his sentence. Tony wondered what they were talking about.

"Yes, Will. I think we ought to. We haven't been on an adventure for a long time and Port Royal is getting a bit…old-fashioned, don't you think?" Elizabeth said, smiling stunningly. Will smiled at her and then turned to Jack who was still eyeing Tony angrily.

"Hey, Jack. Elizabeth and I were – " Will begun.

"Aye, aye… Ye love-birds are welcome aboard." Jack answered hastely.

"Why are we just standing here when bloody James Norrington is scurrying over here with his pretty boys? A way out o' here, Turner, other than the front door?" Tony said and they all turned to look at her and remembered that the Navy was coming…

There was a silence when no one moved.

Then Will nodded and hurried to the back of the room with the rest after him. He took a hatchet from a table near by and walked back. He started cutting a rope that had nothing to do with it their escape way.

"Ah, excuse me, mister." Tony begun as she glanced at the door nervously. The navy soldiers were coming. They could hear footsteps outside and then someone started pounding on the door. "But would you please hurry up whatever you're doing?! What are you doing by the way?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.

He stopped cutting the rope as it soundlessly snapped in two and looked back at her. "Watch out." He said calmly. Tony watched him confused, just when she was about to ask; 'Watch out for what?', she heard a heavy crack behind her. She turned around and stared wide-eyed at a big sack with something hard in it, swing dangerously at her, aiming for her head. She couldn't move.

Suddenly she was knocked down to the ground by a warm form that had thrown himself onto her, out of the sack's way. Tony opened her eyes and the second time that day, she stared into Jack Sparrow's deep dark brown eyes. Once again, she was hypnotised by their beauty. And once again, she lay under him. They stared at each other for a moment before someone coughed loudly behind them.

They jumped back up, both brushing their clothes. Jack placing _his own_ hat on _his own _head and holding _his own_ pistol in _his own_ hand, while Tony picked up her cutlass and then looked at Jack.

"Hey! I stole those from you! You can't steal them back!" she accused him angrily. Jack smirked seductively.

"It's called _borrowing_ what ye did, love. And I _took_ only 'em back, savvy?" Jack answered. "And I'll be wanting me clothes back soon as well!" he called to her over his shoulder while he walked out of the newly formed hole in the wooden wall, which was created by the heavy sack that had swung against it forcefully. Elizabeth and Will were already waiting outside in the sunny weather.

Tony shook her head and tightened the grip of her cutlass before she hurried after them. Before she managed to go out entirely, she heard the door creak open and a dozen Navy soldiers spill inside and she had no doubt that the Commodore would be one of them…

- - - - -

"Hey, Sparrow!" Tony yelled at Jack as she caught up with the three persons walking in front of her down a narrow alleyway of Port Royal. "You going back to the Black Pearl, are you?" she asked him as she walked beside him with long strides. She looked at him all the time. "Turner and Liz coming with you?" she added with raised eyebrows.

"Aye." Jack answered shortly, not looking at her. "If you're thinking about following us, Evans, I daresay ye'll be very wrong 'bout tha', honey." He said giving her a small smirk.

"I'm not going to follow you, I'm just coming _with_ you." Tony said with a grin that exposed her teeth. "It's not the same thing as following, Sparrow." She added as she saw Jack open his mouth to answer. They were walking in the harbour.

Tony saw that the Black Pearl was now floating by the docks, apparently waiting for Jack and the fraud Miss Mayfield… The black sails were fluttering in the wind as the sun shone down on the deck. There was barely a cloud on the sky that evening.

"What a pity to be killing you on this fine weather." She heard Jack say amused. Tony stared at him as they walked.

"I doubt that you'll be killing me _today_, because you're getting your wish, mate; I'm coming back aboard and perhaps, if you behave nicely, I'll tell your crew something about this _mistake_, alright? Just keep yourself and your crew from shooting me until we get to Tortuga." Tony said happily with a smirk. Jack's turn to stare at her.

"Who the bloody hell said we're goin' to Tortuga?" Jack asked, shocked with lowered eyebrows.

"I did!" Tony said and patted his shoulder lightly before she scurried briskly to Elizabeth and Will who were walking a bit in front of Jack.

Jack glared at her back and shook his head. They were almost by the ship when –

"Stop those criminals!!!" came a all-too familiar voice from the end of the road. Elizabeth, Will, Tony and Jack stopped abruptly, turning around.

They could see James Norrington running down the road with a dozen of his soldiers after him.

"Stop them!!! That's an order!!!" he yelled, red from anger.

The four of them, didn't waste another minute before hurrying towards the ship, which was docked. They pushed people out of the way as they ran. Elizabeth was the only one who yelled her apologies over her shoulder.

Jack stopped right in front of his ship, blocking the way for Tony. Elizabeth and Will were helped aboard by Jack's crew. Anamaria, Gibbs and the rest of the pirates, looked curiously at Jack and Tony, who were wearing very odd clothes indeed.

"What's it with you?" Tony asked angrily as she watched nervously the Navy soldiers closing up on them. Jack turned around, with his pistol in his hand, pointing it at her. "I thought we were clear that no one's going to die, Sparrow." she said biting her lip.

"Aye we were, bu' I'm no' taking women aboard." Jack said swiftly.

Tony raised her eyebrows and said; "What about Liz and that Anniemary girl? They're women as far as I can see!" Tony said quickly, looked at the nearing Navy soldiers once again.

"They are. But you're the only one who's _bad luck._" Jack said, smirking. Tony frowned.

"I thought men were thinking all women as bad luck?" Tony said, also smirking. She glanced at the Navy party who was almost there. "Oh for bloody Mary's sake!" she cursed and pushed Jack aside as she boarded the ship. Jack turned around, aimed the pistol at Tony's back as she walked across the deck, he cocked the it but didn't pull the trigger.

_Bad luck, my arse… She's the worst luck there can be!_ Jack thought angrily and shook his head, lowering his pistol.

"Cap'n! You staying or coming?" He heard Tony's spirited voice yell at him from the helm. The Black Pearl was untied from the dock and the sails were blowing up to their normal size. "If you're not joining us, I'll be delighted to take your place as the Captain of this ship!" Tony continued and he could hear her laugh heartily.

"Catch them!!! Catch them immediately!!! If they escape, I see to it that you'll be put in the prison instead of them!!!" Commodore Norrington's angry voice shouted.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and jumped aboard his ship just in time it took off the dock and the Navy soldiers started shooting wildly at the pirates and the ship. Jack walked across the deck towards the helm where Tony, Elizabeth and Will were standing. They could still hear the Commodore yell angrily from the dock and the shooting continue as the Black Pearl sailed out of the bay, back to the open seas.

"So nice of you to join us, Captain." Tony stated and nodded at the helm. She had not touched it in case Sparrow would flip of anger. Jack walked to the helm, then turned around, facing Tony once again with his pistol pointing at her.

"Welcome back, Captain!" Gibbs greeted Jack happily. "Where's the – "

Jack made a swish with his hand, silencing Gibbs as he stared at Tony who only grinned.

"Well that's familiar sight." She said casually, staring at the pistol. "If that's s'posed to be a threatening thing, I can say with full confidence that it has become quite lame, mate. So please take it off my face." Tony said but gulped as Jack cocked it once again.

"I just want to inform yeh, tha' this time there's _nothing_ that keeps ye alive aboard my ship. If I give the order for me crew to kill ye, they'll do so without a second thought and without being gentlemen, savvy? Ye're not safe any longer." Jack said dangerously, Tony nodded.

"Hmmm…Let me prove ye wrong, Sparrow. I thought the reason why you let me aboard was the 80 000 shillings I had to get you?" she replied with a finger in her chin.

"Aye, bu' I warn ye only once, Evans. Promise you'll behave like a good little lass, an' ye'll survive this voyage to Tortuga." Jack finished and noticed he agreed to take her to Tortuga.

"I promise, darling. But only if you'll behave nicely as well, and your crew. I wish not to be harassed in the night by any of them _or you_, alright?!" Tony said glaring at his abdomen. Jack lowered his pistol.

_Why does he have to have such a good body?_ Tony thought sourly and shifted her gaze to the deck. _Couldn't it be someone else with that adorable thing?_ "Oh, go put on something already!" that was meant as a thought but it came out of her mouth as a rather loud shout, directed at the floor. Tony blushed as she looked up at Jack who smirked with raised eyebrows.

"Did I just hear ye – " Jack began with a smirk but was cut off by Tony.

"Save it, Sparrow…" she muttered and stalked off to the other end of the deck. Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth who looked at him in curiosity.

"She's attracted to me, did ye see tha'?" He said with a grin to them before turning to the helm once again, glancing at Tony.

"What a couple…" Elizabeth muttered under her breath…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woooohooooo!!!! Chapter five was that, ppl!!!! Not so much about the money or treasures, but next chapter is more about that, I guess. I hope Elizabeth wasn't too OOC? Or Will or Jack…

HEY! Did you notice that they were actually fighting there? Crossing a bit of blades, matey! Hahaaa…

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

OK, thanks if you've read this far! More to come, more to come! I'm trying to update as soon as possible because this chapter was pretty boring. I wrote it really quickly so, hopefully I get the next one ready soon! And if you didn't understand much of it, just tell me an' I'll explain!!!! But if you don't understand when I explain, then try to explain what you understand and then I can explain what I understand so we can both be very understanding!!! Not to mention I have to explain this!!!

What was that? Noooo idea….

HUGS!


	6. Rules, Rights and Fights

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 6: Rules, rights and fights

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to put this up anymore? Is there really someone who doesn't know that I certainly do NOT own the Pirates of the Caribbean –movie, Jack Sparrow or Will Turner? Well, I don't!!! It's true, I swear!!! (But if Disney is kind enough and gives me Jack, I'll faint, alright. Although, that will never happen… sniff…)

**Author's Note: **I'm updating again!!! I'm sorry that it took a bit longer than before, but I had problems on how to start the chapter. I hope it's not crappy…

Sorry for re-posting all the chapters and all the thanks to the reviewers are here! (I changed my pen name as well, if anyone didn't notice!) I don't think I put these in the previous chapters and sorry about that but hopefully this is good enough:

Thanks to the pirates who reviewed! :

(You know who you are, Rummy!!! My faithful reviewer!!!;) I'll be delighted to ask help if I get problems, thanks for offering help, I really appreciate it!!! I speak Finnish, Swedish, a few words of German and English of course! I've studied English for five years as often as I've got the time and I'm still learning it!!!)

(Nyoko-san reviewed in chapter 2, thanks a million to ye!)

(And BIG thanks goes to lil-blonde-pirate as well!!! I'm updating again! YAY! ;) )

A hard one to write, this one: sixth chapter!!! Enjoy! It'll be a really long chapter, 'cause there's much to explain…

;)

* * *

"Four years ago, I arrived to Port Royal, in search of a ship for myself. Well, as a pirate I couldn't possibly walk into town looking like I did so I had to get a disguise; a dress. The ships in the harbour were worse than sinking boats, and I couldn't possibly be OK with a sinking boat, now could I? So, I met Lieutenant James Norrington. (That was the first time he saw me in a dress. Remember when he told us that our last meeting, Sparrow?) James was a fine, good-looking man at the time, I mean it…well, anyway, I introduced myself as some bloody dress clad snob to him as I did to you, Sparrow, and he quite fancied me the first time he saw me! just like you, Sparrow…"

Pause.

"Yeah, I needed a ship so I told him a little lie that my made-up father wanted the best vessel as he was a very rich and powerful man in the south who would buy it once he got the thing. James believed me and started building the best ship his men could muster. Happy times, those were when I fooled him royally, as royally I fooled you, Sparrow…"

Chuckles.

"Er…It took him nearly seven months to get it to the shape I wanted. Well, I obviously told James I acted by my nonexistent father's commands…Ha! And he still believed me!!! What a _blighter_!!! Of course that was only the easy part. Then I met Elizabeth Swann."

Pause.

"She knew of my closeness to James. And you hated it, didn't you, because you had your doubts about my identity?" Tony Evans's gaze met Elizabeth Swann's in a competition. Elizabeth nodded soundlessly. "And Miss Swann just wanted to ruin everything for me. Well, at the time Liz was a young silly girl who wasn't ready to marry James just yet. But me, being older than her, had my chances, although I never even considered taking them…urgh! Me, the most respected pirate, marrying a man of the law? He was not my type…but anyway, Liz became quite jealous 'cause she fancied him, I think."

Pause.

"Finally, the last day of my Port Royal visit was coming into an end. And I just desperately needed a drink from the nearest tavern, so I went over and I had no idea I was being followed by Miss Swann who wanted to break up me and James."

Tony laughed.

"She found out about me but before she managed to scurry over to her safe little home and tell the truth about me, some rather large friends of mine caught her. They weren't such nice men, if I'm being honest. I saved her from them and she swore not to tell anyone about me. But that wasn't it. She was being nosy and I needed to teach the silly girl a lesson, so the first chance I got that night, I stole some very nice jewels from the Swann mansion and got a nice price from 'em too! Anyway, that's not the point. Liz was pissed off at me and decided to break out little agreement and told James the truth about me the very same morning."

Pause. Tony glared at Elizabeth with hatred.

"He was waiting for me with a dozen of his cuties but I had something for him too. While I were in Port Royal, some pretty good sailors passed the town whom I got to know. Soon I had a crew, worthy of a place aboard my new ship. There was a battle that day in the harbour. I won, that's why James is so sour. Finally, I sailed away on my ship into freedom without corsets!!! Later some interesting news reached my ears. Liz was covering up for me. Sure she told everyone about me being a slimy pirate, but she were in debt to me pretty much. She convinced her father that I wasn't that much harm, although James never believed it… I left him heartbroken, what can I say? The Governor did as his precious daughter told him to. No one was after me. I had my freedom with my Serpent's Revenge…"

As Tony finished her story, the table she, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs sat around fell silent. The sun was setting as the Black Pearl was carried forward on the oceans' soft waves with the strong wind. The sky up above was clear with no clouds to obscure the forming stars and the brightening moon.

"'S tha' what yer ship's called?" Jack asked after a long silence. Tony thought she heard sarcasm in his voice…

"Yes. She's called the Serpent's Revenge. I have my reasons to that actually." Tony replied coldly, now coming back into herself after the long emotional story about her first port Royal visit.

Finally Jack had decided to put on some clothes, which made Tony disappointed but as he reminded her constantly that he knew she wanted to see him naked, she thought better not to say anything only repeat _I want to see him naked, I want to see him naked, I want to see him naked_, in her mind and then hit herself for not thinking such things about the evil git. She had been forced to give back his coat to him but she was still wearing his shirt and his sash around her waist.

"Aha…well, where is she now?" Jack asked, locking her gaze with his. Blue eyes met brown in competition. Tony lowered her eyes to the table a little too quickly.

"I – I… It's personal…" she muttered, examining her fingernails, careful not to lock eyes with Jack once more.

"What? The whereabouts of yer ship?" came Jack's interested voice.

"Aye! I already said that it's personal, OK?" she snapped angrily and stood up from the chair she sat in.

"Very well. Jus' thought ye might share these personal issues." Jack said, receiving a murderous glare from Tony. Jack dropped it as did everyone else around the table.

"But Elizabeth, you said you'd never seen or met pirates before Jack?" Will asked Elizabeth as they were still thinking about Tony's story. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, I couldn't possibly count Tony as a pirate, could I? I had never heard of female pirates and she didn't act like one either before the night in that tavern. And those awful men weren't pirates. I'm sorry to tell you Tony, but they were fat sailors!" Elizabeth said with lowered eyebrows as Tony rolled her eyes.

"They helped me to Tortuga from where I picked up my real crew. And they continued to work for me so you could call them pirates now!" Tony argued with her hands on her hips while she still stood. _Dead pirates…_ she thought.

"Alright, ladies – " Jack interrupted their row. Tony scowled at Jack. " – and pirates." he added with a grin. "That's no information we want to hear if men are fat or not. But I do have one interesting question fer ye, love." Jack said cocking one eyebrow higher. Tony stared at him as she sat back down.

"Fire away then, dear Captain." Tony said sarcastically, twirling a string of her brown hair around her finger.

"Where'd you _go_ after ye left Port Royal? I only heard people tell that ye dropped dead only days later. So where'd you disappear?" Said Jack, fixing a intense stare on her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jack was unknown to the fact that he hit a golden spot of hers.

"Uh…that's personal as well…" she muttered in answer, not having the energy to argue with him anymore.

"Can't hear ye, love." Jack said mockingly, as he cupped his ear with his hand and leaning forwards over the table. This was only making it worse for her.

"You deaf, Sparrow?" Tony spat. "Something wrong in your ears? Or did your stupidity finally take over your brain so you don't even understand words as language?" she continued and found herself standing once again in anger. "Do I have to yell in yer ear, huh? It's _goddamn_ P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L_, SAVVY_?!?!" she yelled tiredly and rushed out of the galley, her chocolate brown hair fluttering like a flag after her.

Jack looked at the others.

"Did I say something wrong?" he shrugged.

"Tha' woman's bad luck, Jack." Gibbs spoke up in his rough voice. "I don't know why you agreed taking her aboard. I tell ye this, Cap'n, she'll bring us trouble fer sure…"

- - - - -

After an hour Jack walked to his cabin his mind on one question; Where did she go after that Port Royal year? She disappeared for three years and now was the first time she was seen after that. He needed to know what happened during those three years. What was she hiding? Why was it so personal to her? Where did her ship go?

"I thought you were going to stay a bit longer with the others?" came a feminine voice from somewhere in front of him. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and stopped. The cabin was dark so he couldn't see much around him, but his eyes stopped at a form that was shadowed against the moonlit window. It was Tony.

She stood beside his table with her back at him. He could see a half empty rum bottle on the desk beside her. Then he noticed that her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her skin? She should be covered under his shirt? But when he looked at her properly, he noticed that she was moving. It looked like she was putting on some clothes. She bent down and dragged a couple of breeches over her legs. Then she straightened up again, without any clothe on her upper body.

She had a perfect curve. He just had to admit this as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful that all he wanted to do was throw her on his bed and make her his. Of course this awoke a new desire for her inside him that had been buried from their first encounter. Lust. Why not? She was a woman after all, and he was a man. But Jack noticed that she was upset. Did their earlier conversation bring up some memories in her? As he stared at her naked, glowing back, he could see a little snake tattooed on her shoulder. _Serpent's Revenge…_It had been hidden with her top the first time he had seen her with almost no clothes. But now she stood in front of him without clothes, or at least without any shirt above her upper body. He advanced on her with small steps but his plans were crushed by her following words;

"I hate you Jack. I wish I would've stayed in Port Royal." She sniffed as she put on a shirt that looked very much like his favourite one. He noticed that she was wearing his breeches as well! he stopped a few feet behind her. She took the bottle from the desk and drained it with one go.

"The feeling's mutual, love." Jack replied with a sigh. Tony turned around to face him as she held the empty bottle tightly to her chest. "I never gave ye permission to take me rum, lass. Give tha' back!" He said angrily and snatched the bottle back.

Tony rolled her eyes. "Well, It's a bit late fer that, isn't it?" she said with a grin. "I mean, it's all in my stomach by now, but if you want me to piss it for you in that bottle again, I could do it!" she laughed heartily. "Well don't worry, I'll buy you a new one in Tortuga, _love_." She mocked as Jack put on the candles in the cabin and the whole room lit up. She walked to his bed and fell down on it so she lay on her back with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

"Ye're a sorry excuse of a pirate, Evans. I've said that before and I'm saying it again. Besides ye don't 'ave the _money_ to buy me the rum I'd like to – " Jack stopped mid-sentence.

"You'd like to what, Captain?" Tony asked and started humming a song in a low voice. She was about to turn her head around to look at him but the sound of a pistol being cocked against her temple made her attempt impossible. "Uh oh… what've I done now?" she asked as her temper started to rise again. "I know I _borrowed_ yer clothes but I can give them back if that's a problem? And you shouldn't point a gun at a unarmed pirate, _woman_ pirate at that!" she added hastily, inching away from the pistol and Jack who towered over the bed and her.

"Don't act stupid, love – "

"Oh, I'm the stupid one now?" she asked sarcastically, cutting him off. The pistol came into contact with her temple forcefully. She winced in pain as she stopped moving and lay motionless on her back above Jack's bed.

Jack would've laughed at the situation if it hadn't been so serious. A minute ago, he had felt like shagging the girl who now lay on her back above his bed, looking frightened.

"I'm talking about the money, Tony! Or did 80 000 shillings slip out of yer mind?" Jack said with gritted teeth. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Umm… yeah, I think it did, actually. Funny how such little things can – " Tony said but was cut off by Jack.

"It's no little thing! Me crew are waiting fer some loot an' ye better get 'em to me in Tortuga or I'll have yer head blown into pieces meself!" he hissed with the pistol pressing against her temple.

_Oh, how I wish I'd never boarded this ship from Hell…how could I forget about the money? Stupid arse…_ Tony thought with a sigh. To her surprise, Jack's outbursts was over. The pistol left her temple and she heard him return to his desk, muttering wildly. She sat back up on the bed, surveying her surroundings.

The cabin wasn't as big as hers had been aboard the Serpent's Revenge. This was cosy but a lot darker. The windows to Jack's quarters were blurry and dirty, she wouldn't approve that. She wanted the sun to shine through them brightly, not dimly as they apparently did aboard the Black Pearl. There was a bed, which she sat on, a desk, Jack sat behind it glancing at her from time to time, a bookshelf filled with dusty books, maps and other stuff that could be needed on the sea and a clothe trunk from where she had found the clothes she wore at the moment. Other than those furniture, the room was filled with lots of maps and papers here and there on the walls and on the dark wooden floor.

"I'd be watching me step if I were you, Evans, 'cause from now on, I'm watching it with ye. If I don't get any money until the third day after our arrival at Tortuga, things will get bloody, savvy?" Jack said to her from the desk. "Till we get to that place, I advice ye to follow the rules and rights that are given to ye."

"And what kind of rules and rights are you, oh gracious Captain of mine, possibly talking about?" Tony asked with a smirk, not bothered about his earlier threats.

"Make no kind of trouble aboard me ship. As to say, never start a fight with anyone o' me crew – "

"How about starting a fight with _you_ then? Is that banned as well?" Tony said lightly. She was still smirking. She heard Jack grit his teeth as he tried not to run up and strangle her.

" – and never touch me possession or you'll be killed. But you can for the matter go and clean up the shit buckets, they haven't been cleaned up for a while. That's one right you got." Jack said wickedly with an evil grin that exposed his gold teeth. Tony grimaced.

"I think not. I'm no servant or yours so go and pick the shit up yourself! I'm sure you'll attract much more stinking whores if you smell like droppings. But in my opinion it doesn't matter if you go and do that, you smell like shit anyways…" Tony said and giggled as she lay back on the bed and continued to stare at the cracking wooden ceiling.

She couldn't hear Jack muttering in anger or rustling with the maps and papers anymore. Tony turned her head to look at the desk but came face-to-face with the roguish pirate Captain himself. There were only a few inches between their faces. She could even see her own reflection in his dark brown eyes that had captivated her twice before, this being the third time. She tried to speak but her voice got stuck in her throat. Jack was crouching beside the bed, his eyes flashing in anger but his face calm.

"I smell like shit, eh?" he asked, his voice sounded both angry and amused, Tony couldn't place it. She smiled at him innocently.

"You never said that provoking you was part of the rules and rights, darling." Tony replied softly, managing a chuckle after her words. Jack got a bit nearer, their noses almost touching.

"Shouldn't you be choking and holding your hands to your nose right now when we're being so close, if I smelled that bad?" Jack whispered and licked his lips very slowly. Tony's heart started to race. Was he going to kiss her?

_Is he going to kiss me?_ she thought and glanced at his lips. He sure was handsome and very attractive despite his evil nature and bad temper there was no denying to that. Not to mention his fabulous body… Tony could've melted right then and there…

"Cat got your tongue?" he whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes and then at her slightly parted lips. She shivered as his breath fluttered onto her face. He could've counted her freckles…

"Maybe the reason why I'm so speechless is the fact that you stink really badly and I'm not able to open my mouth and talk because of the horrid smell of shit floating around here." Tony replied softly, a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"It could be you as well." Jack said with a smirk. They were still very close, but the romantic closeness was gone.

"Or it could be the both of us." Tony said with a giggle. She rolled to her stomach, away from him and started to pick dirt from underneath her fingernails with her legs crossed in the air.

Jack looked at Tony for a moment longer.

Her sweet brown hair flowed down to her shoulders like waves. Her blue eyes were now focused on her fingernails but a second ago they had been on him. His eyes followed her form up and down until he stood up and returned to his desk and the maps he had been looking at earlier as the black Pearl continued to sail towards the pirate haven called Tortuga…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **End of the sixth chapter! Tell me what you think? I had really fun writing that shit scene there but it was a bit boring because they didn't go anywhere, but in the next chapter, I promise they'll get to Tortuga!!! YAY! What do u think? REVIEW!

Did you notice that Tony is starting to warm up to Jack and the others. She was a fierce one in the beginning but now she's shown she's human! What do you think is upsetting her so? Can anyone guess? And is she attracted to Jack? ;)

And what's with the upper body things for them both?...

Ooooh!!! I'm sooo excited about how this is going to cointinue!!! I have a great feeling about it, I really do!!! And it's going to be a long story, for if you noticed, there isn't a treasure involved yet and no Captain Redd yet either, but they'll show up in some chapter…

Hugs! ;)


	7. Tortuga Events

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 7: Tortuga events

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Well, you know that I don't own PotC, so is there any reason why I'm putting this up? Hmmm….shrugs

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a little longer than normally, guys! I had really troubles writing this chapter! The plot is thickening…yes, and evil persons step into the story very soon…heh heh…

Thanks to reviewers!!!

(Thanks for the review, Rummy!!! Oh, and I forgot to mention my one term course in Spanish! So I can practically speak five languages, if you include those few words in German and Spanish! You can speak Spanish as well! YAY!!! But don't ask me to say anything in Spanish 'cause the only sentence I can is '?Como te llamas?' and I'm not so sure about that either…blushes)

(You'll get to know what's upsetting her, lil-blonde-pirate, but not in this chapter, nope! This chapter is more like a chappie with drinking!!! ;) but don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later!!!)

(Thanks goes to bvixen as well!!! Glad you like my story, but it's getting only better! muhahhaaaaa….)

Well, seventh chapter, long chapter! Wow…I never thought I'd write this long on a fanfic!

Ok, please review after you've read. Oh, remember that rum bottle and those popcorns before you take a seat!!! ;)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Will." Elizabeth said in her soft sing-song voice. "I know she's hiding something."

Elizabeth and Will were standing by the railing of the Black Pearl as it sailed towards Tortuga in the night. The sky was dark, excepting the twinkling stars and the full moon that illuminated the Caribbean ocean and islands below. It was past mid-night that summer night with a warm wind and peaceful waves that brought the ship forward. Tortuga lay ahead. No more than fifteen minutes and they would arrive to the town without any troubles. The hearty song, dance and laughter could be heard from afar as the occupants were partying in the night while drinking in taverns or along the streets.

"Who? Evans? We already know that, Elizabeth." Will answered as he held his beloved close. "But clearly it's something she doesn't want Jack or us to find out."

The crew of the Pearl were working harder and faster to achieve their goal and reach their reward. Tortuga. Every mans' dream. A town filled with drink and pleasurable company!

"Yes…I'm just curious. I'd like to find out what it is." Elizabeth said and snuggled closer to Will as he held his muscular arm around her shoulder. "I know she has tricked many people before and Jack is the only one who is really doing something about it. The amount of money she had to give him is quite large. I wonder how she is going to crawl out of that!" she continued. The dislike Elizabeth had for Tony Evans hadn't changed much even if the pirate lass saved her life.

"I bet Jack will find out what she's hiding. They seem…attracted to each other." Will said with a chuckle.

"You saying tha' me and Captain Shit-bucket are _attracted to each other_? Impossible…Oy, get a cabin, ye stinkin' love-turtles!" came an annoying voice right behind them. The two lovers turned around and came face-to-face with Tony Evans.

She was no longer wearing only a shirt. She had dark green breeches, which were quite big for her, and an off-white sleeveless shirt, which was also too big for her. There was now a black sash hanging around her waist from where her cutlass hanged. They were obviously all Jack's. She had her hands on her petite hips as she glared at the two. Her brown hair fluttered around her face in the wind while her blue eyes flashed.

"I said that you two _seem _attracted to each other." Will corrected with a smirk. Elizabeth gave him a glance, which clearly meant that 'don't go annoying Tony Evans'.

"Ha! Was that a joke?" Tony sneered. "Mr Sparrow and I hate each other." she said with a finger in the air between them and one eyebrow cocked.

"Right…" Elizabeth said under her breath.

"Well, I'll leave ye two to it an' go annoy dear ol' Jack! Have fun, kids!" she said and stalked away, "and I advice you not to stick your noses in my business!" she said angrily over her shoulder.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. Tony had overheard them…

"I advice you too not to go into her business, you know what she's capable of…" Will said to Elizabeth.

- - - - -

"Ah! Tortuga!" Jack said happily as he jumped off the shore-boat when it reached the dock. "The place where you just can't find decent people! Well, now Will an' Elizabeth's here so it's almost decent-free! The town's filled with dirty and slimy scallywags, all worth their drinks!" he continued as he inhaled deeply the air as he swayed slightly.

"I think the decent ones will turn quite roguish after a few drinks…" Anamaria said as she stepped to the dock after him.

"That is, if you get them to drink at all." Tony appeared next to her. The two women glared at each other.

Jack had shared the details of the 'mistake' with the help of a very uncooperative Tony to the crew and Will and Elizabeth. There had been quite a few ways they had wanted to kill Tony at the moment, but then Jack assured them that he'd get her to pay her debt in one way or another. Or course they had been in murderous thoughts all the voyage and that was frankly the reason why Tony had stayed most of the time in Jack's cabin. She had no doubt that the men of his crew were capable to kill her even without order.

"I am not touching rum anymore after that…incident on the beach." Elizabeth said a few steps behind Tony as they started walking towards the town off the dock. The Black Pearl was docked and few men remained in guard. The hearty sound of Tortuga grew steadily louder as they approached.

Tony raised her eyebrows to Elizabeth's statement as she turned her head in the girl's direction. "What incident are you talking about?" Tony asked curiously. Jack glanced at Elizabeth before he continued to lead the group into the town and along a street which was alight as pirates, sailors and prostitutes were partying everywhere around them in the tune of song and music.

The many taverns that decorated the sides of the main street of Tortuga, were either filled with people or rather empty as some of the places from where the drinks were sold out or robbed. The whores were calling to the pirates of Jack's crew and one by one, some of them disappeared with the girls with no lives (that was Tony's opinion, Jack protested and said 'a career that they themselves chose and are enjoying').

"What about the beach incident, ye never told me, Liz!" Tony said with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth shrugged and left her with the question, but Tony knew somehow that Jack had something to do with it…

"Ye know if Half-Drunk-Jeff's still in here, Sparrow?" Tony asked as she walked briskly to his level as he they stepped forward to a door below a sign that said 'The Faithful Bride' in white faded letters on the wooden sign.

"Half-Drunk-Jeff?" Jack asked her disbelieved with one raised eyebrow as he pushed the door open with a creak.

They stepped inside, Jack looking around him with excited eyes.

"Aye, an ol' friend of mine, that dog is." Tony said as she too, looked around the room with a grin on her pretty face.

"I hope I don't know this Half-Drunk-Jeff if he's someone who's associating with ye, Evans…" Jack said with a smirk.

"Hasn't changed much, The Faithful Bride!" Tony exclaimed and inhaled deeply the rum smelling air as they both grinned like idiots.

There was apparently a rather big fight going on as Tony had to duck when a bottle flew over her head and smashed into the wall beside her. The pirates were yelling and punching what they could in their already drunken states. A few whores with exposing dresses were trying to untangle the men from the group that fought, because it looked like they were soon going to take some other weapons than fists into the game as well.

"Oh, Will…I don't like this very much…" they heard Elizabeth whisper to Will behind them as they were surveying the room just like the two pirates in front of them.

"Well, what are we goggling here around? Shouldn't we be drinking us silly?" Tony said with a smile as she winked at Jack. "C'mon, Sparrow!" she said and started walking to the bar at the other end of the room. She didn't manage to take more than a few steps before an ugly, dirty yet very muscular pirate appeared in front of her. He seemed to be at least two heads longer then her.

"Wha' a pretty wench we 'ave 'ere, men!" said the pirate in his rough voice to his comrades as he checked Tony up and down. Tony frowned in anger.

_No one looks at Tony Evans like she's a piece of meat or calls her a bloody wench!!!_ She thought fuming and brought her fist to his jaw in a hard punch.

"A reminder to y'all that no one looks at me like I'm a whore, alright?!" Tony grunted angrily and proceeded through the crowd, leaving a stunned group of men, gawking after her. Jack gave a laugh as he followed the spirited girl to the bar. The rest of their companion went to find seats in the smoky, dimly lit room that smelled like vomit, rum and alcohol in general.

"Nice punch." Jack commented as they stood in front of the bar.

"I've practised." She said shrugging. "So, who's buyin'?" she asked and looked around.

"Well, I can buy the drinks with the 80 000 shillings I should get from ye, love. So, in reality, it's ye who's buying us the drinks!" Jack answered heartily.

"What?!" she yelled at him but was soon distracted as the bartender turned around to serve them. "Jeff!?! Half-Drunk-Jeff!?!?" Tony exclaimed in surprise as she saw who the man behind the counter was.

He was an old man with black hair, tied in a ponytail at his neck. He was chubby but looked muscular instead of fat. He had an eye patch covering his right eye. He looked like a true sea dog, in Tortuga spirit.

"Tony Evans?" Jeff the bartender replied in confusion as he narrowed his working eye to get a clearer view of the woman in front of him. He dropped the mug he was holding to the floor with a clash. "Aye, it's really ye! Hell, Evans I thought ye were in yer grave already, lass!" Jeff said, his mouth hanging open.

"Let's just say I came back to haunt!" Tony said happily as they shook hands in a friendly manner.

"Came back to haunt on Re – " Jeff started but was cut off by Tony quite sharply.

"This's Jack Sparrow, Captain o' the Black Pearl. This'll be Half-Drunk-Jeff, Jack." She talked over his voice so that Jack never got to hear the sentence. She gestured her hand towards Jack with a warning glare at Jeff. Jeff eyed Tony for a while with his working eye before he averted his gaze to Jack and his sleepy eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl." Jeff said and extended his hand to Jack. He took it quite reluctantly. Jeff started shaking his hand quite fiercely with a bone-braking grip and an enthusiastic look on his face. "Camille said she's been waitin' fer ye, Captain. Poor gal does still not know she's a professional prostitute, a very unsuitable career fer such an young lass, an' she still won't understand that she won't get the men she wants back." Jeff spoke, still shaking Jack's hand.

"See, ye're not the only one who's famous, Tony." Jack said with a grin to Tony but then returned to look at Jeff as he continued to shake his hand quite forcefully. She rolled her eyes.

"The trick is to break his grip." Tony murmured to him from the corner of her mouth as Jack's whole arm shook in the move the bartender was making. Jack lifted his other hand and tried to tender his grip open with his fingers and a grimace on his face. "Pathetic, Sparrow." Tony said and laid her hand on Jeff's until he stopped shaking their hands. "Enough, Jeff." She said to him as they loosed their hands. Jack rubbed his hand and glared at Jeff.

"The usual, Evans? You Captain?" Jeff asked as he took two bottles of rum from the counter beside him. He slammed the bottled on the table with a loud bang. Tony nodded as she stared at the rum eagerly. Jack nodded as well when he took the bottle.

"We'll be needin' a couple more, savvy…" Jack said to Tony.

"Add a couple more, Jeff!" Tony said to man.

"How many more, lass?" Jeff asked as he started to lift more bottles over the counter.

"Keep bringing the rum to our table, I think we'll manage with a hundred…" Tony joked as she took her bottle and opened it, but before she managed to take a chug, Jack coughed. "Wha'?"

"Ye owe me a drink, Evans." Jack said lightly with one cocked eyebrow as he leaned at the counter coolly. "Ye know when ye drank me rum without permission, eh?" Tony ducked again as a mug flew past her head and smacked into Jeff's head.

"I owe…oh, yeah…damn…" Tony muttered as she thrust the bottle into Jack's arms and she frowned. "Happy?" she hissed.

"Very." Jack said and only to annoy her, he took a swig from the bottle she gave him and then from the other he got from Jeff. Tony scowled and turned back to Jeff who was massaging his head.

"Did it hurt?" Tony asked him.

"Aye…I'll give ye drinks on the house the whole night if ye go an' beat those bloody people to stop that ruddy fight!" Jeff said as he rubbed his head in anger. Tony's mouth turned into a grin.

"Free drinks?" she asked. There was nothing she loved more than free drinks.

"Hell yeah!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Not for you, jerk!" Tony said to him and pushed his face away with her hand. "Free drinks to _me_ the whole night if I go and stop that fight over there?" she asked the bartender.

"Aye, free drinks to ye, lass." Jeff said but Tony was already on her way towards the group of men that were fighting…

- - - - -

Forty-five minutes later, Tony, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton and the rest of the crew (well, those who hadn't yet disappeared with whores) sat by a long wooden table with drinks in front of them on the table. That group was the loudest and soon the drunkest.

Everywhere else it was quite peaceful after Tony had stopped the fight by telling them that the Navy was attacking the town and many had left in fear and some had stayed only to drink, not fight. Jeff the bartender was a bit disappointed that many of the customers had left, but Tony assured him that he'd get lots of money from Jack and his crew…

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer meeeee!" Tony sang from the top of her lungs as she swayed on her chair. She had over a dozen empty bottles in front of her that Half-Drunk-Jeff had brought her. The table roared in laughter as the rum bottle in her outstretched hand was swaying so dangerously that it spilled a large amount on her face. The others shook their heads in embarrassment of her silly behaviour. Elizabeth had told Will not to touch rum so the two of them were quite sober. Well, Will was not as sober as his girl because Tony kept sending him her bottle under the table…

"Jeff! I need another bottle! Me rum's gone!" Tony yelled to Jeff who shook his head in disbelief, wondering when the girl would pass out or even stop asking for drinks. He had to admit that she was pretty good holding her liquor. "Oh no! Me rum's gone…"

"Shut it, Evans! Ye've drunk all his supplies already. What do ye think 's left fer us, eh?" Jack complained as he too had many empty bottles in front of him, but not as many as Tony had. She glared at him, her eyes not focused enough.

"Jack. You really are a…a scallywag." She said seriously to him. "I mean it." she added as the table roared in laughter once again.

"An' ye're really a sorry excuse o' a pirate, bu' I 'ave to admit tha' I rather fancy seeing ye in me pants…(If ye catch me drift…) It looks like we would've been humpin' all day long, love." Jack replied with a grin before he downed his bottle.

"You'll regret yeh said tha', mate…" Tony growled as the pirates laughed and slapped their open palms on the wooden table. She drained the bottle and threw it at Jack, aimed for his head.

Lucky Jack, he ducked just in time and the empty bottle went flying to the next table where a group of large smelling sailors sat talking to each other. Tony grimaced as the bottle hit the biggest of them square in the back of his head. One would've thought he was going to black out as the bottle crashed into many pieces on his hard bald head. The talk died in the table and Tony looked in horror as the man stood up and brought a hand to his head and rubbed it slowly without turning around.

Tony gulped and bit her lip, her voice was stuck in her throat. The table she sat by was also silent, Jack and the others were looking from the muscular man to Tony in excitement.

"Oops… just ignore it, mate!" she finally got her voice back and yelled to the next table. "Err…an accident! Just an accident, OK…" she said and scooted her chair a bit away from the table as the man turned around and glared at her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"It' isn't very nice of ye to throw a bottle on a stranger, lass." The man said in a low grunt as he pushed the chair aside. So, he guessed it was Tony…no big deal, right? She could always blame on Jack?

Tony glanced at Jack. He was very much enjoying the scene and seeing Tony in such a state. That made her angry…

"Ah, but I said it was an accident, man." She said loudly, no trace of fear in her voice. The man walked away from his table (his mates stood up and rubbed their knuckles) and towards Tony who was on the opposite side of Jack, which made it a rather long way for the man to walk until he towered over her.

Now she noticed that it was the same man that had called her 'a pretty wench' when they had entered 'The Faithful Bride'. He smelled bad…

"Now I wish ye to apologise to me, gal." The man said, his eye twitching.

Tony glared at him. If she apologised, she would be laughed down by Jack. If she didn't, would the guy beat her? Didn't he know it wasn't nice to hit women?

"No. I'm not going to apologise, 'cause it was aimed at Captain Shit-bucket's head." Tony said and nodded at Jack, who frowned. "It was his fault he had to duck like a little chicken and not take the blow like a man!" Tony said sternly, locking eyes with Jack in a glare.

"Captain Whatdidjasay?" the man asked confused, all his anger forgotten.

"Catptain S-h-i-t-b-u-c-k-e-t, am I clear enough, Oh-Complete-Stupidity?" she said sarcastically with a drawl. The man reddened in anger. "God, I'm surrounded by five-year-olds!" she fake sighed and shook her head.

"'Ey, watch wha' ye're saying, missy," he said.

"I'm saying what I'm saying." she said fiercely and placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly a fist was flying at her head and she ducked just in time and kicked the man in his groin. When he doubled over, holding his hands to his goods, Tony patted his head lightly.

"There, there…Go to mommy, she'll _blow_ the pain away…" Tony said with a smirk. "Another reminder that ye better not mess with Tony Evans and never try to hit a woman again, alright man?" she said firmly and pushed him slightly backwards.

"A – aye…" he groaned in pain and backed away from her, nodding his head.

"Shoo! I don't want to see pigs like ye around anymore!" she yelled, casting a dark look at his comrades in the next table. She snorted and slumped back down on her seat, her head feeling dizzy.

It seemed like the whole tavern was now quiet and yet some of them were whispering 'Tony Evans? The Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans? But she's s'posed to be dead!'

Tony ignored it and held her head in her hands. She looked up to see the whole table staring at her in awe, then they all burst out laughing and clapping their hands on the table once again and laughing even more when the fat man hurried out from the tavern with his mates, holding his hands to his crotch.

Tony caught Jack's eye as he laughed, holding to his stomach. Tony felt herself blush as she reached for her half-filled bottle of rum, but unfortunately she was all too drunk so she managed only to spill the drink so it all flowed onto her pants.

She gasped and jumped up, feeling the cold liquor run along her legs…

"She pissed on herself!" Anamaria laughed but then she had to have Cotton to hit her back as she started coughing, then she continued laughing again, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Tony stared down at herself and it really looked like she had pissed on herself…Truly embarrassing…

"Bloody hell…" she muttered and knocked over her chair as she rushed away from the table and out of the door to the night.

Jack and the others stared after her.

"What? She's made of sugar or something? Can't stand the sight of rum on her – sorry, Jack's pants?" Anamaria said with a chuckle as the door slammed shut behind Tony.

"I don't think that was it, love…" Jack said quietly as he stood up and rushed after Tony into the night street…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa! What's the matter with her? You'll find out in the next chapter!!! Heh heh… ;)

Please review, mates!!!

Hugs!


	8. Left Alone

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 8: Left alone

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I have a feeling this isn't necessary anymore, but I'm still putting it up 'cause I really want to tell y'all that that _I don't own Pirates of the __Caribbean__, alright?!?!?!_

**Author's Note:** Yep, I'm updating again!!! I can't keep my mind off this… Good thing or bad thing?... ) I hope you'll get to know some new people in this chapter who are, by the way, evil…laughs evilly and now, I'm keeping my promise, the Treasure is about to be revealed!!!!

OK, thanks to reviewers!

(Oh, don't curse me, lil-blonde-pirate, I know I'm evil with those cliffies…but I can't help it! heh heh! Thanks for the review!)

(Thanks for the review elsie! :) Glad u like my story!!!)

(Thanks goes to dagzer as well!)

(You'll get to know why she ran off, smartie-teri! Thanks for the review!!!)

(Thank you for the review, Rummy!!! That was advanced Spanish and I have no idea what that means, mate…I should search my old books and check that out…!)

The eighth chapter!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_Tony stared down at herself and it really looked like she had pissed on herself…Truly embarrassing…_

_"Bloody hell…" she muttered and knocked over her chair as she rushed away from the table and out of the door to the night._

_Jack and the others stared after her._

_"What? She's made of sugar or something? Can't stand the sight of rum on her – sorry, Jack's pants?" Anamaria said with a chuckle as the door slammed shut behind Tony. _

_"I don't think that was it, love…" Jack said quietly as he stood up and rushed after Tony into the night street…_

- - - - -

Eighth chapter! Yay!

- - - - -

Tony rushed through the crowd, pushing them aside with force. She was cursing wildly as she grabbed something from her pocket, a pocket which was soaked with rum now. A few men catcalled after her, she stuck her hand up in the air and stretched her middle finger up, showing them the rude gesture over her shoulder. (A/N: I have no idea if that was used on the pirates time, but work with me here, alright?)

Finally the crowd cleared out and she turned into a dark, narrow close and stopped with her back to the opening.

"Ooohh…Stupid arse…" she muttered as the thing she had taken out of her pocket was drenched with strong smelling rum. She held it in the air over her head as she looked down on herself and the soaked breeches. _Damn that Anamaria girl! She said it looked like I pissed on meself and now it really looks like it…I'll give her that punch some day soon…_ Tony thought, fuming.

"Hope it's not ruined…rum's strong and it can do hell o' things to it…shit!" she cursed and held her eyes to her pants.

Suddenly the object she was holding over her head was snatched away from her grip and she turned around to face –

"Sparrow!" Tony yelled in surprise.

"Good evening, Evans." Jack replied smoothly with that famous smirk. "Had to come an' check tha' ye didn't escape out o' the little agreement we made, eh?" Jack said with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to escape that deal of ours…honestly…I just needed a bit…err…fresh air?" she lied with a innocent look on her face.

Jack glanced at her in disbelief and looked at the thing in his hand. It was an old piece of parchment, rum was dropping from it.

"Wha's this, love?" Jack asked as he started to roll the parchment scroll open, glancing at Tony's panic-stricken face.

"It's nothing! Nothing really!" she watched him roll it further then; "No!" she yelled and pounced at him with her hands outstretched to grab the paper. "Give it back, Shit-bucket!" she yelled, forgetting that she had no weapons in her hands and unfortunately, for the hundredth time, Jack had his pistol pointing at her face, again…

"Hold it right there, Evans." Jack said, looking from the paper to Tony. She was breathing heavily and looking at him in anger, or was it anger? Fear?

"Just give that back right now and I won't make ye shoot me." she warned and extended her hand. Jack gave her an evil smirk.

"This thing seems quite important to ye, lass, but I'm still curious what it is…" Jack said and proceeded in rolling the parchment scroll open. Tony gulped and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

_Oh, please don't let him know what it is…please, please, please…Damn, of course he'll know…Oh bloody Davey Jones…hang me…_ Tony thought desperately and opened her mouth to speak just as Jack's eyes lit up when the parchment in front of him was in its normal size, showing a fine picture with thin lines upon it. Now his whole face seemed to beam with happiness.

"_The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure…_"he whispered hoarsely as he stared at the map in awe with a wide open mouth, forgetting all about Tony who looked at him, biting her lip. "How the hell didja get this, Tony? This should be only be a legend... Isn't the old man dead hundred years ago?" he asked. He was so engrossed of map but snapped out of it when it was snatched out of his hands.

"Sorry, Sparrow. But I can't let you take it." Tony replied carefully, her cutlass pointing at him as she rolled the parchment and stuffed it into her left boot. (A/N: Doesn't that sound familiar? Check chapter one!)

Jack glared at her, Tony glared at him, his pistol pointing at her, her cutlass pointing at him. When had she managed to get her weapon out? He had been so into the map of the Lost Treasure that he hadn't been careful enough with Evans. _Hell…_

"It's mine and…and it's mine. I'm not letting you take it, savvy?" she said, still biting her lip, her

vision was spinning from the drink she had consumed earlier. Jack's eyes flashed.

"The Treasure is not only a complicated legend then? It really exists?" Jack asked with a nod. Tony nodded as well and kept quiet. "Ye know, ye could at least say how much it's worth? Ye're being a little too fussy, love." Said Jack with a smirk.

"So what if I am! It's mine and I'm not giving it to ya!" she hissed shifting her weight again from one foot to the other.

"Captain Redd…hmm…that sounds oddly familiar…" Jack mused with a glint in his eye. _I've heard o' tha' man before, he was a famous pirate, aye, died a long time ago…_ Jack thought to himself. "But now I want to know how ye got this fine little Treasure map, lass?" Jack asked, glancing at her left boot where he knew the map was hiding. Tony's was expressionless as she stared coldly at Jack.

"It's my business. I warn you not to stick your nose into my business, alright? If I told ye, I'd have to kill ye, savvy?" Tony said dangerously. "I'm sure ye don't want teh die…?"

"You aren't in the position to make threats, Evans." Jack said with a smirk and a glance at his pistol. "I'm the one holding a gun, love."

Tony knew he had a point. If she tried anything with her cutlass, Jack could shoot her. But she wasn't sure if he had the courage to shoot her…He was a _coward_ after all…

"Maybe you're the one with a gun, Sparrow, but you're not capable of using it, _savvy_?" Tony drawled with a smirk. She saw him looking intently at her heavy leather boot, the parchment was quite in a awful position, making it hard for her to walk. But it had been in there for a long time, before she took those breeches from Jack and switched its place to a pocket, instead of her boot.

"I'm having a thought 'ere, Evans," Jack begun, glancing at her. His pistol was still pointing at her and her cutlass was still pointing at him. "What say, ye give me tha' Treasure map an' we forget all about the 80 000 shillings, savvy?" he asked her with a smirk. Tony's blue eyes flashed.

"The Treasure is worth at least twice as much as those stupid shillings you're after!" Tony spat angrily. The moment the sentence left her lips, she knew she made a mistake, but Jack didn't seem to mind at all.

"Twice as much?" he repeated with a hoarse voice and his eyebrows raised. "Interesting…very interesting indeed…" he mused, bringing a finger to stroke his goatee, making it look like he was deep in thought, which he was but not deep enough to forget that he was dealing with Tony Evans.

Tony gulped once again, noticing what mistake she made telling him that the Lost Treasure was worth pretty much…

_OK, think of a lie…a lie, just a simple lie he will buy, alright…_ Tony thought panicked, as she gripped her cutlass tighter in her hand.

"I – I didn't mean…I…that was a lie! There's no Treasure and…and that map's all fake! There has never been someone called Captain Redd and he is certainly just an old wives tale. No truth in that story, nope!" Tony babbled nervously. There was no way she was going to let Jack get it. The map meant a lot to her.

"The Legend is not an old wives tale, it's true because now I've seen evidence of its existence. That map is for real, don't try denying it, Evans. I'm pretty sure ye were on yer way to get it, aye?" Jack asked, his patience was soon over…

"I was." She replied shortly, knowing he had guessed it already. "Shall I tell you the rest of me plan as well? You were anyway going to ruin it!" she hissed. "I were going to _kill you_, commandeer _yer__ ship_ and leave yer _sorry crew_ on this ruddy island and go after _my_ Treasure with your ship _all by myself_, but no! You have to come in my way all the time! You even had to kidnap me from the Lady Jane and ruin my plan of commandeering that ship too!!!" Tony yelled in rage with gritted teeth. Her face was red in anger as her eyes flashed at Jack. "And no, I didn't even think twice about returning those _stupid_ 80 000 shillings to you, do you savvy now, bastard?!?" she continued as Jack was too boiling in anger.

"Glad I got to know tha', _Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans_, 'cause now I'm going to make sure ye aren't going after that Treasure, for I am going to take it!" Jack said calmly, but Tony knew he was furious.

"I'd like to see you try, _Captain Jack Sparrow_…" she whispered dangerously, her eyebrows lowered. She was now gripping the cutlass so strongly that her knuckles were white.

Jack cocked his pistol and took a step forward at her. She made no attempt of moving out of the way, as her cutlass came nearer his throat. She was breathing heavily as always when she was angry. Without warning, Jack took out his sharp sword and pressed it hard on her shoulder, almost making a cut on her soft tanned skin.

"Look who has the upper hand now, lass." He whispered as well in a dangerous tone. Tony didn't move. She didn't blink an eye.

The moon was shining down upon them, illuminating two figures with their shining swords pressed against each other. Neither of them seemed to notice a third figure in the shadows at the corner of the close. It was watching them, hearing every word they said as it peeked from behind the corner with wide eyes, two white eyeballs glowering in the darkness, before it disappeared in a hurry…

- - - - -

"What's taking them so long?" Elizabeth asked the drunken pirates in the table. Unfortunately, she was the only sober one around the table. Even Will was drunk, well, not as much as the others but he was not sober as he had been taking secret chugs of Tony's rum bottle. "You don't think Tony tried to escape, do you? I mean, Jack could kill her!" she continued as no one listened to her.

"…and really bad eggs!" Will sung happily with the other pirates who had not yet passed out or went away with whores. Cotton's Parrot was singing: 'A Parrot's Life For Me' with his own perverse words. Wonder who had thought him that? Could it be Jack? The Parrot seemed drunk as well, but Elizabeth doubted it could be able to drink rum.

"Will! Stop being silly! I don't like the way you're behaving." Elizabeth complained and tugged Will's shirt. He turned around to look at his beloved with a grin.

"You're too uptight, Elizabeth, take a sip!" Will said amused. Anamaria laughed at this.

"I can say with full confidence that I've had enoughrum for a lifetime. And I'm not uptight!" said Elizabeth fuming and kept quiet for the rest of the night…

(A/N: I have no idea why I wrote that little bit? Just to get your mind off Jack and Tony…heh heh…but I doubt it worked, right? OK, I'm shutting up now. Let's go back to the two famous pirates…)

- - - - -

"For the tenth time, I'm not giving it to ye! You have to kill me if you want it!" Tony yelled in anger. Jack smirked as the blade pressed at her shoulder.

"Now that brings us to a little problem, love," Jack answered. "Ye see, you give that map to me an' I won't kill ye, or ye don't, an' I _will_ kill ye." He said but was surprised to see Tony with a grin on her face as she looked at him. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Tony laughed heartily as Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You, ye mangy cur!" she continued to laugh. "Oh Jack, I'm hundred percent sure ya wouldn't kill me, y'know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause ye're a bloody chicken, that's why!" she retorted with a nod and a smirk. "and you think I'm pretty!" she added with a shrug, batting her eyelashes innocently. Jack's face reddened from anger as he held on to his pistol and sword tightly.

"Arrrrrrr……" the blade that was pressed against her shoulder with force and suddenly it slashed her skin open.

"Ouch!" Tony shrieked and dropped her cutlass, bringing her hands to her shoulder as Jack made cut on it. Thick, crimson blood oozed out onto her hands and she brought her gaze up to Jack. "Look what ye did, you slimy twit!" she hissed in pain. Jack picked up her cutlass from the ground and looked from her painful expression to the sword he held in his hand. Now he had three weapons and she had none! He placed his own sword in its hold and pointed her cutlass and his pistol at her.

Tony backed to the wall, still holding her hands to her new cut wound on her shoulder. She collided with the wooden wall of the tavern house behind her as she glared at Jack with pure hatred. Again he had more luck that she had… _Damn that man to hell and back, even if he has the most adorable body I've ever seen…_ Tony thought sourly.

"Maybe I won't kill ye, Evans, bu' hurting is one thing I am capable of, as demonstrated." Jack said with a chuckle as he walked up to her in his characteristic sway. Tony gritted her teeth but said nothing as she pressed herself to the wall.

"#%&#¤&%#…" Tony muttered a long line of strange curses. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Now keep it to English, love. I won't understand what you want if ye're using such strange language." Jack said amused. Tony clenched her hands into fists.

"I want you to drop dead, alright!?" she spat.

"I'm making this easy fer ye, lass." Jack began and glanced at her boot. "Give me the map and I swear I won't hurt ye anymore." he ordered firmly as Tony glanced at her boot as well.

_How am I going to get out of this? I know he will cut my bloody throat if I don't give it to him…But if I do as he says, I won't get it back…unless…hmmm…hmmm…_ Tony thought as she stared at him and he stared at her.

"Are ye going to do as I say or do I have to get bloody and rough with ya?" he asked again. Tony was still breathing heavily and hated the man in front of her more than anything!

"I hate you so much…" she muttered as she to Jack's and her own surprise bent down and took the map out of her boot and extended it to him. "Here. I hope you die while you're searching for it." she said calmly as Jack took the map and beamed like a little child who had just got a new toy, but he had got a very valuable Treasure map.

"Thanks very much, love. I promise ye won't regret this – "

"Well I already do! So go on and hang me before I'm doing something very, very stupid and take it back!" she hissed, starting to feel a bit dizzy as she lost blood.

"Now the only thing that remains for me to do is this…" Jack trailed off. Tony was about to ask 'Do what?' but she didn't manage before Jack grabbed her by her wounded shoulder (she let out a yell of pain) and pushed her up the wall as two daggers were rammed into her shirt under her arms and her own cutlass was dug deep into the wood between her legs. Tony was pinned to the wooden wall on that dark close and she had no idea how she would get down. Jack stepped back, smiling as he watched Tony struggle to be let down again. Of course the clothes would tear…eventually. Jack's smile turned into an evil grin.

"Let me down, you stupid git!!! This is so unfair!!!" she yelled in anger.

"Shut up, Evans." He drawled. "I did that tha' to prevent ye from following me back to the tavern an' taking yer lovely map back, savvy?" Jack said with an amused tone while looking at the girl who looked very much like a rag doll. He was twirling his pistol in his fingers and looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh, I hate you so much right now! Grrrrr…." Tony hissed with gritted teeth as she glared daggers at Jack.

"Don't hate me because o' this," he said. "hate me because I'm takin' a Treasure from right under yer snotty nose." He sneered maliciously. Tony frowned.

"I don't have a snotty nose, you fat git! And I promise I'll get it back, no matter what!" she warned with flashing eyes. Jack chuckled.

"Aye, in the state ye are, I reckon ye'll get it back pretty fast." He said and gave her one last glance before he started walking away from her. "Good bye, Tony Evans! Have a nice rest of yer life! I think this means that ye're no longer owing me 80 000 shillings!" he shouted over his shoulder before laughing evilly and disappearing around the corner to the street that lead back to 'The Faithful Bride'.

"I promise that this wasn't the last time you saw Tony Evans, you lousy Sparrow…" Tony said to herself in the dark close and struggled to get down, blood flowing from the cut in her shoulder…

- - - - -

"Captain! Captain!" a voice shouted as running footsteps sounded in the dark Tortuga night. They continued down to the harbour, big dark sails were fluttering in the wind as the moon and stars illuminated a large ship which was docked in the farthest end of the harbour, obscured by trees, where no other ship was anchored . "Captain! Come here, quick! Urgent news!!!" the rough, manly voice shouted again, sounding panicked as he jumped aboard the deck.

"Who the hell dares to disturb me in the middle of the bloody night?!" another male voice said, the tone was strong and demanding and footsteps echoed over the deck of the ship after a while. A shadowed figure stopped in front of the first. "Well? What can be so urgent ye 'ave to disturb me from giving the bloody whore what she wants in there? Well?" the voice was angry and low, glancing in the direction of the Captain's quarters.

"I – I saw s - something, Captain." The other said in a quiet voice, as if he was afraid of the other man who stood in front of him. He understood that he must've interrupted the Captain and his girl. "Tony Evans is in Tortuga with the map." He informed the Captain quickly.

"What?"

"She's here! Right now! Evans was arguing with someone called Jack in a dark close!" he said in a hurry. The white eyeballs of the Captain were suddenly alight with confusion.

"It…it can't be…I saw her die…" the Captain said hoarsely. "It can't be true…"

"It's true, Captain. I saw her with me own deadlights! And she had the map!"

"Guess this means only one thing," the Captain said to the other man. He looked up in confusion.

"What does this mean?"

"That she's back…"

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Muhaaahahhaaaaaaaaa! The end of chapter eight, folks! Now I'm patiently waiting for you to review, please!?

I hope you understood what this chapter was about. Quite much new things came up, right? I held my promise! The Treasure and Evil people, although you still don't know who it is…muhahhaaa…gets evil glint in eye and tries to poke it out …ouch…

Too bad Jack and Tony hate each other once again…sniff…but it'll change to the better! I have to say that Jack did quite evilly when he hurt her with that bloody sword and left her hanging there all alone…(Jack answers: "Pirate!" with a grin)("I'll kill ye, Sparrow!!! ARRRR!!!" Tony yells and struggles to be let down from the wall).

Don't kill me because Will was drunk, or sort of drunk. All I can say that Tony is a really bad influence…;)

Hugs!


	9. The Legend

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 9: The Legend

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PotC. Disney owns, but if they want to give me a naked Jack Sparrow, well, then they'll never get me off of him…mmmm…

**Author's Note: **I'm listening to Twista now. YAY!!! sings along to 'Overnight Celebrity' though don't know the words so it sounds like complete rubbish…

(Thanks for the review, Smartie-teri! Glad u liked! I hope Jack isn't too naughty in this chapter…you'll get to know why…)

(I hope u understand this chapter better, lil-blonde-pirate!!! thanks for the review!!!)

(U know a swear word in Spanish, RumRunner?!?!? Cool!!! heh heh… ;) Thank you for the review!)

(Thanks for the review dagzer!)

(Glad u like this story, ortain!!!)

Enjoy the ninth chapter! I hate number nine…it's nearly ten but it's not so it drives me crazy…I want this to be chapter ten!!! I love number ten!!! kicks number nine and gives a happy number ten a huge hug!

;)

* * *

Jack entered 'The Faithful Bride' with a broad grin on his face, the Treasure map clutched tightly in his hand. No one seemed to notice the exceptionally happy Jack who swayed over to the table where a sober Elizabeth sat sulkily beside a drunk Will who was laughing at Gibbs when he fell off his chair as he noticed Jack return on his own.

Elizabeth looked up, half waiting for Tony to be walking back with him. But there was no Tony in sight. Had Jack killed her?

"Jack! Where is Tony?" she asked and glanced at the door with a concerned look on her face. She hated Tony Evans, but she didn't wish the poor woman to die. And to think if Jack had killed her, she would never have the chance to pay her debt which she owned her. Meaning the time when Tony saved Elizabeth's life…

The remaining pirates (only four of them was left; Gibbs, Anamaria, Matelot, Cotton) and Will, looked up at the question and they too noticed the absence of Tony. They looked very happy and threw each other grins and smirks.

"Evans?" Jack slurred as he sat down by the table and took a sip from the rum bottle he had in his free hand, the other still gripping the map under the table. He gave Elizabeth a toothy grin before he answered. "The pirate lassie is no longer part of this game, love." Jack said and when Elizabeth gasped, thinking that he had killed her, he added; "Let's just say she was on the loosing side an' she had to give up, savvy?" Elizabeth didn't understand what the man meant so Jack had to enlighten her even more; "I didn't kill 'er if that's what ye're thinkin', Elizabeth. But like I said, she is no longer with us! Although she gave me quite a nice present…" he said as a mischievous grin appeared on his handsome face as he lifted his hand above the table, showing the map to his comrades.

"What's that?" Anamaria asked but had a suspicion because of the grin on Jack's face. The others were in same thoughts.

"This is – " Jack glanced around the tavern to see if someone was eavesdropping on them. " – a Treasure map, love, an' the last owner was Tony Evans so – "

"Who owns it now, Captain?" The youngest member of Jack's crew, Matelot, asked with an eager look on his dirty, smiling face. Jack's gaze shifted to the boy.

"Me, o' course. Who'd ya think would be the owner if I 'ave the map, lad?" Jack answered clearly with raised eyebrows. The boy was thick as blood…

"Enough with the nonsense, tell us 'bout the Treasure map, Jack!" Gibbs said quietly, leaning over the table so he would hear Jack better. No other man or woman in the tavern noticed the eager behaviour in Captain Sparrow's table. Surely the music was replaced with snores and sounds of vomiting, but still there was no one eavesdropping on them. Half-Drunk-Jeff was behind his counter and was dealing with a practically shabby customer, an old deaf man with whom Jeff had difficulties to communicate with.

"Ever heard o' the Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure?" Jack started with a low voice, looking at each one of them. The faces of Gibbs, Cotton and Anamaria lit up and they beamed with excitement. Will, Elizabeth and Matelot were looking at Jack in confusion as they shook their heads. "Well, let me tell ye the tale of Captain Redd, aye…" Jack said and placed the map in front of him and looked down on it and took a huge chug of his rum before he started telling the legend;

"Around a hundred years ago, a man named Marcus Redd sailed these waters with his ship called the Midnight Rose. He was known fer his cruelty, especially when it came to women." Elizabeth gasped, knowing what Jack meant. "Aye…He was mostly plunderin' ships tha' passed by the coast an' looked like royal vessels. Sometimes he even attacked pirate ships he knew were filled with loot. I guess he was quite unpopular amongst us scallywags, savvy?" he said with a smirk. "He didn't give a damn about the code, killed his opponents without mercy even if they were from his own crew or not. The man was a bit power-crazy, I s'pose bu' he was one hell of a pirate Captain."

"One fine day he was prowling about fer a prey, when a heavily guarded merchant vessel, a fleet of six ships, passed his cave. O' course the man became highly interested at the party so large that one would've thought it was taking the King and Queen themselves to the next sophisticated town." Jack took a sip of his rum. "Well, Captain Marcus Redd sailed forward and attacked the ships."

"But he couldn't have survived a battle against so many ships, could he?" Elizabeth asked, interrupting the story.

"Ah, but he did!" Jack exclaimed with wide eyes and a finger in the air. "Some say it was luck and some say that the God's were favouring him the day he won that bloody battle. He was rewarded greatly, the ship was bursting with swag to his liking. Largest Treasure ever passed the Caribbean, they say." Jack said as grins spread on all of their faces. "Aye…Bu' he was never able to spend them, 'cause a few weeks later after his great find, he got a tip tha' he was being followed by the Navy an' he ran fer it without his ship, bu' only after he hid the Treasure and drew a map upon the place. Ye may be wonderin' why he escaped the navy in such a hurry, eh? He would 'ave killed every redcoat if his wench (raped of course) wouldn't have been pregnant with his kid and told him to run fer it." Jack said nodding as the others looked wide-eyed at him with slightly open mouths.

"What a great father!" Elizabeth cooed sweetly. Jack snorted.

"Nah…He wasn't much o' a father," Jack continued. "He killed the poor lassie an' the kid when they were safe, see. I think it was because of the Treasure he had to leave behind that he did such a thing, savvy? He valued gold more than crying babies. Well, Redd was alone once again. He returned to his crew and ship, they wanted the Treasure and soon the Captain was going after his gold. Once he was out in the seas, a storm brew upon his ship and the Midnight Rose ran aground outside the Treasure island. The ship was never found, bu' days later, twenty-six bodies floated ashore to the nearest island cut into pieces, most of them headless, including the legendary Captain Marcus Redd!" Jack finished, draining his rum and slamming the empty bottle onto the table.

"That's horrible!" Elizabeth whispered.

"Ye know what killed them, then?" Will asked and glanced at Elizabeth who was hanging onto his arm with her hand on her mouth.

"Sea monsters!" Gibbs grunted before drinking his rum with a gloomy expression on his face..

"No one knows. Yet some say the place is cursed. Too bad he had to hide his Treasure to the island at that bloody spot. Only bad tales come from that territory." Jack said gloomily.

"I've heard that Redd is still haunting that place. Trespassers float ashore headless and stuff…It's scary…" Anamaria said and shivered. Jack nodded but then a grin spread on his face.

"Aye, tha' may be true, bu' tha's nothing! This map right here is something." Jack said, pointing at the parchment piece in front of him. "Think about it…The largest Treasure in the whole Caribbean…"

"And you're are going to get that Treasure, Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Jack gave her a toothy grin and nodded.

"Aye!"

"But – but it's too dangerous! If people are headless and Captain Redd is ghosting around that island, you can't go scurrying to that place, Jack!" she said, her eyed wide of concern. Jack's grin did not fade. He nodded and the trinkets in his hair jingled.

"I'm not goin' to scurry over to that place, dear Elizabeth. I'm goin' to sail there with me Pearl! She'll handle any kind o' ghosts! Another new adventure fer us all, y'know!" Jack exclaimed in excitement. Elizabeth still looked uneasy. She was tapping her foot to the floor impatiently and glanced at the door.

"I still don't like the idea of going to a haunting island…what's it called anyway?" Elizabeth muttered.

"It has no name at all! Because of all the ghosts and curses, no one likes to speak of it!" Jack answered and they all fell silent.

"How did Evans get that map?" Gibbs asked after a while. Jack averted his gaze to the grey haired man.

"I 'ave no idea. Bu' tha' doesn't matter! She gave me the map – "

"Gave? Surely she didn't gave it to you? The wench didn't seem like a lassie who would give things as valuable as Redd's Treasure map willingly to another pirate, Jack!" Anamaria said at once.

"I swear she gave it to me! She took it out o' her boot and gave it me!" Jack protested with lowered eyebrows.

"Boot?" Matelot asked disbelieved. Jack nodded slowly.

"Aye.. but enough of that girl now. All it matters that I 'ave the map and I'm going to get the Treasure, savvy?" Jack said to the others and they nodded. "I want ye to tell the rest of the crew this morning, 'cause we're leaving at noon. An' I want me ship ready to go, meaning; fill the hold with rum!" Jack said to Gibbs, Anamaria and Matelot as they nodded understanding.

"What about Tony?" Will asked Jack.

"What about her, Will?" Jack asked back, starting to think about her situation. Was she still hanging on the wall like a rag doll? Yelling curses after him and screaming for help? A smirk formed on Jack's lips hastily. _I want to leave as soon as possible, 'cause I bet she won't be hanging there for long…_ Jack thought.

"I'm pretty sure she does want a part of this. She is a pirate after all." Will said and glanced at the door, as if he was seeing a fuming Tony running at them. But the door did not swing open. The tavern had emptied by now. There was only a few snoring customers under the tables and Jeff was no longer behind the counter. There was no sight of Half-Drunk-Jeff only two young whores standing by the door.

"I've taken care of her, don't ye worry, boy." Jack said mysteriously with a smirk. "Well then, let's take a look at this map, shall we?" Jack said, bending over the map. He noticed the whores by the door and gave them a smirk, which they returned with seductive smiles and winks.

- - - - -

"What are you going to do, Captain?" a dark shadow asked another aboard the dark ship. The moon was hastily obscured by a thick cloud and the light vanished.

"Evans is going after it. I know it. Because I know…her." The Captain answered in his manly voice.

"You mean she's going after the Treasure?"

"Aye. I doubt she has the Treasure already if she was arguing with somebody about it. She must've planned this for a long time, too bad it's me who's going to ruin this for her…just like she did the last time for me…" the Captain said, hatred filling his voice as he walked across the deck and stopped in front of the helm.

"She doesn't know that you know about her return, does she?" the man asked the Captain who gave a hollow laugh and smirked at the man.

"No…she doesn't know it." the Captain said. "and I'm going to keep it that way because I want to surprise her…"

"How? We don't know how she's going to go and get it!"

"Easy. You follow her around Tortuga." The Captain said wickedly. "Don't loose sight of her, but make sure she doesn't see or hear you, understand?!"

"Aye…" he said and disappeared into the night….

- - - - -

The sun rose early that morning. The bright rays shone upon Tortuga, illuminating the streets that were filled with sailors and pirates, passed out among bottles and pigs and other dirty things. The town was quiet but the harbour was filled with smelling pirates, loading the cargo aboard the Black Pearl. The crew knew about the plan as it was going to be done the very same day. With the help of the map, they would probably find the Treasure in few weeks time.

- - - - -

Jack awoke with a slight headache in a bed when it was nearly midday. He knew he was not aboard his ship because nothing was rocking in that soothing way he loved to wake up to. The sun shone through dirty curtains in front of an open window and he could hear the faint sing of Caribbean birds. The salty sea air floated inside with a breeze and he inhaled deeply. Then he felt weight on his both arms. When he raised his head he could see two sleeping girls, resting their heads on his chest and abdomen, naked chest and abdomen for the matter. (A/N: Don't hate me because of this…Jack is a pirate and he's a bit naughty! What can I say…) He couldn't help but smirk. What a pity to leave Tortuga once the fun had only started, but these two girls would find someone else to satisfy…even if he satisfied them more…

Well, he would have to leave soon to catch up with his Pearl. The headache was blown away at the thought of the Treasure… Yes, he would be rich very soon. He slowly raised himself to sit and removed his arms from under the girls' backs. Jack grinned to nothing in particular and jumped off the bed. He must be in a whorehouse. The room looked very similar to a room he had once been in, and then it had definitely been a whorehouse. He just happened to love Tortuga because of this. Rum, company and nice rooms to wake up in…Well, he did favour his ship but still...

Once Jack had picked up his clothes from the floor and put them on again, he slowly sneaked to the door and opened it with a creak while he placed his hat above his head. He walked the corridor and finally after a few minutes, he was out on the sunny road, hurrying down to the harbour in his characteristic sway.

"Captain!" Gibbs saw Jack approach and yelled to him. "She's ready to leave!" he said as Jack came into a halt in front of him and the Black Pearl. The sails were fluttering in the strong wind and the weather promised good sailing.

"Excellent! Do we 'ave enough rum aboard?" Jack asked.

"Aye, we have the rum, Cap'n. And the Pearl is just waiting for ye, Jack." Gibbs said and they both walked aboard the ship as Jack nodded with a toothy grin, the sun glittering on his gold teeth. The crew said their hellos and waved to the newly arrived Captain as he walked to the helm.

"Jack!" Came Elizabeth's voice and Jack saw her running up to him with Will trailing after. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing? I mean going to that...place. That haunting island?" she said looking exactly like at the taverns the night before. He could see that she didn't like going to a place with no name and was known for ghosts and curses…

"I am always doing the right thing, love." Jack replied curtly with a smirk. Will shook his head in disbelief but decided not to comment on that.

"Have you been there then?" Elizabeth pressed on.

"No. Bu' I've heard enough o' tha place an' those headless ghosts don't frighten me much, Elizabeth."

"Give it up, Elizabeth. You don't get him to change his mind." Will said and put his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth sighed and turned to him.

"Alright…" they leaned in for a kiss when Jack interrupted.

"Please don't start with anythin' like that in front o' me or the crew, savvy?" Jack said with a grimace. Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

The Black Pearl was quickly out of the bay and was soon heading for the dangerous waters for a new adventure! The wind carried her swiftly forward upon the blue waves as Jack steered his beauty in happiness. Will and Elizabeth stood beside him, watching as the new horizons opened in front of them. The crew was working hard for they knew what kind of Treasure lie ahead. Nothing could go wrong. They had the map, so one could almost say that the Treasure was theirs…

"CAPTAIN!!!" came a loud manly shout from below. Jack and the others snapped out of their thoughts very quickly and searched for the source of the voice. "CAPTAIN, WE HAVE A STOWAW – " the yell was cut off by the sound of a punch and some angry muttering.

"Shut your mouth and _never _call me a stowaway! (Well, you can't call me a stowaway if you shut your mouth!)" came another voice who seemed to be the puncher. This was a feminine voice. "Oh and go tell your lovely yet very violent Captain that he has a visitor, 'cause that is exactly what I am!"

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoa! That was short…Sorry 'bout that, but I didn't want to confuse you anymore what I think I already did, so no more for today…besides I'm super tired… I haven't slept for a few days…zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Uh oooh…I'm even confusing myself… but there's so much I have to explain and I'm not into writing very, very, very, very long chapters…

I promise that next chapter will have more of Tony innit!!! And I'm trying to post it ASAP!!! ;) just hang on there…

I'm also going to make this a bit more romance, so sweet stuff is on the way! OK, not _that _sweet exactly because I couldn't imagine Tony and Jack like sweet lovers…urgh!!! hmmmmmmmm……..I don't know what's on the way!!! oh no…Aha! Yes I do!!! I _always_ know what's coming next!!! unlike you, hahahaaaa!!! just joking…you'll know soon as well, if you're still reading this.

Yep. hope u liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ;)

HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Elizabeth's Debt

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 10: Elizabeth's debt

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns everything!!!…except Tony Evans and the plot… :)

**Author's Note: **Yay!!! My beloved chapter 10!!! And guess what?!?! Tony's back, mates! And the plot is just thickening… muhahahhaaaaaaahahahahaahhahahahahahahhahaaaaahhhah!

I'm so sorry it took this long, mates! I really am, but I've been really busy...so please forgive if it took too long!!! :)

Thanks to all the reviewers!!!:

(Thanks for the review lil-blonde-pirate! You'll get to know who the stowaway is! I promise! haha!)

(A thank you goes to deppster34 as well! I'm glad u like!)

(Thanks smartie-teri!!!)

(ostia…hmm…no idea, Rummy! Thanks for the review and you tell me what it means! hehe!)

(Thanks a lot, Jackoholic (love your nick, btw!) hope u like this chapter!)

And here it is: The tenth chapter! Woot woot!!! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_"CAPTAIN!!!" came a loud manly shout from below. Jack and the others snapped out of their thoughts very quickly and searched for the source of the voice. "CAPTAIN, WE HAVE A STOWAW – " the yell was cut off by the sound of a punch and some angry muttering._

_"Shut your mouth and never call me a stowaway! (Well, you can't call me a stowaway if you shut your mouth!)" came another voice who seemed to be the puncher. This was a feminine voice. "Oh and go tell your lovely yet very violent Captain that he has a visitor, 'cause that is exactly what I am!"_

- - - - -

Chapter ten… :)

- - - - -

Jack's mouth fell open, so did everyone else's. He had heard that voice before. Oh, yes he had. Elizabeth, Will and Jack watched with surprised eyes as a woman walked up the stairs towards them. The girl was familiar and Jack couldn't help but grimace as he saw her walk towards him with a very, very, very, very, very furious expression on her face.

Her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair was fluttering behind her as she walked. Her blue eyes didn't let their cold gaze avert from Jack. Her body was petite and her name was Tony Evans. (A/N: Arrrr…you guessed it already!!!)

"Evans?!?!" Jack managed to choke out in his surprised state. Tony gave him a nod and a smirk when she finally halted right in front of him she took out her cutlass and without a warning, slashed his right shoulder open. "OUCH!" Jack cried and Elizabeth let out a yelp, he brought his hand to the wound on his shoulder. "What didja do tha' for?!?!" he asked her, blood started to ooze from the cut. Wasn't this familiar?

"Remember this, Sparrow?" Tony spat, pointing her index finger at her own shoulder where he could see a bandage tied around it to prevent her own cut from bleeding. There was a little red stain which meant that it was still bleeding and must still be hurting.

"Aye! But…but that don't give ye the right to attack me, ye crazy woman!" Jack hissed and pressed his hand to his shoulder. Tony smirked evilly.

"Oh! Finally you admit that I'm a woman, Jack!" Tony said happily and placed her cutlass back to its hold. "And that was just revenge. You see, I am the type of pirate who'll always get her revenge, alright, whatever it takes! And this time it was just the fact to get aboard yer ruddy boat and give ye that pretty cut." Tony explained with a smirk.

"Was that the only reason ye had to sneak aboard me ship, love?!?!" Jack was near-screaming in anger. Elizabeth, Will and the crew were all watching the scene in surprise. No one had seemed to come over Tony's sudden appearance.

"Well, no. And I didn't _sneak_ aboard your ship! This is only a visit and I'll leave as soon as I get back what's mine!" She replied coldly with a glare filled with deadly daggers. Jack grimaced at the hateful gaze.

"An' what, may I ask you, is yours precisely?" Jack asked with gritted teeth though knew perfectly well what it was.

"Whoa! I thought that maybe you were just acting dense, but this proves that you really are stupid, Sparrow!" Tony said rolling her eyes.

In a quick move, both Jack and Tony had their swords out and they were pointing them at each other. Their eyes were locked and everything around them was fading. This was real. They were really going to kill this time. Who was it going to be? Jack or Tony?

"I want my map back, Sparrow." Tony said in a low, dangerous voice. Jack gave her a mocking grin.

"Why would I give ye the map back, eh? As far as I'm concerned, ye gave it to me willingly as a nice little present and presents should never be returned, savvy?" Jack drawled in a tone very similar to Tony's. They continued to glare at each other.

"Then I s'pose I have to take it away from ye after you're dead by my sword." Tony hissed. Jack eyed her weapon.

"It's a cutlass, love." He commented swiftly. Tony looked at her weapon as well.

"Oh yeah…" she said and raised her eyebrows for a second. "Anyway…I want my map back, either way, you give it to me alive or I'll take it from ye once ye're dead." Tony hissed with narrowed eyes and lowered eyebrows. Jack narrowed his eyes as well.

"Aye, bu' what if I happen to kill ye first, Evans?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Tony was about to answer when she felt a pistol being pressed against the back of her head and it was cocked. She gulped. Damn pistols…she hated those things, alright…They always had to ruin a perfectly good moment…

"It seems to me tha' ye aren't very welcome aboard me ship, Evans." Jack said amused and glanced over Tony's shoulder.

"That's right, Jack. She isn't welcome here." came a voice that made Tony roll her eyes in annoyance. She groaned and dropped the cutlass, which had been pointing at Jack, to her side and placed it in its hold.

"Hmm…Let's _guess _who that could be." Tony said sarcastically, lifting a finger to her chin. "A woman who is annoying, who tries to be a guy and who is knocking boots with the Captain! My guess is Jack's hero, Anamaria." Tony said but did not turn around to face Anamaria who stood behind her, her pistol pointing at her head. "Well? Can I get an answer, please?" Tony said mockingly, her glare directed at Jack who still stood firmly in front of her, his sword pointing at her.

"Right you are. It's Anamaria." Jack answered instead of Anamaria.

"I say that this nice little _visit_ we got from the girl has come to an ending, right Captain?" Anamaria asked Jack who nodded.

"Exactly. So nice of ye to come and visit us again, Evans, but I'm 'fraid ye 'ave to go back to the hole ye slithered out from." Jack said, placing his sword in its hold and taking his pistol out instead and pointing it at her.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere until I get my map back!" Tony said angrily. But Jack took a step forward and the pistol came dangerously near her throat. "OK. That's not funny anymore. I'm sick of your little pistol games, Jack. I am here to negotiate of the return of my map in a very civil way," her hand twitched in her cutlass's direction. "and this isn't very civil from you, is it?" she asked.

"No. But why would I be civil when you are a stowaway aboard me ship and only wanting back _my_ Treasure map, huh?" Jack sneered. Tony was fuming with rage.

"_I am not a stowaway, alright?_" she said angrily. "And the map is mine! MINE, do you understand!" she yelled but shut up when Jack's pistol came in contact with her throat.

"That's it. You're out of here…Ending of yer visit indeed…" Jack muttered in anger.

Suddenly Jack took a firm grip of her arm and rushed past Anamaria and her pointing pistol and started dragging her to the deck where all the pirates were looking at them in interest.

"Jack, NO!" Elizabeth yelled from the helm as she, Will and Anamaria, hurried after them.

Tony winced in pain of his hard grip as they stopped in front of the plank and the crew gathered around them in a circle, looking interested.

Tony eyed the plank suspiciously. "Uh ooh…You're not going to…err…make me walk the plank are you?" she asked Jack uncertainly, giving him a sweet smile before gulping at his evil smirk.

"You guessed it, love." Jack said and turned her roughly around to face the plank. "It's a long way back to Tortuga, Evans. Are you sure you can handle to swim all the way, eh?" Jack mocked as they both stared at the island a long, long way by the horizon. The pirates sniggered devilishly and refused to let Elizabeth (who was jumping madly behind the tall pirates) through to see what was happening.

Tony could feel Jack's body pressed against her back and his breath tickled her ear softly as he spoke. Yet his pistol was pointing at her throat.

"Face facts, _Tony_; the map is mine now and I'm going after Redd's Treasure alone, without you." Jack whispered in her ear. "Quite funny isn't it? I stole your map _and_ your plan…" he chuckled lightly.

"Well, you should face facts too, Jack." Tony spat. "You're soon going to be pissing on yourself 'cause you're so scared." she said to him, staring ahead with a scowl on her face.

"Scared of what?" Jack asked coldly.

"Of making me walk that plank and swimming ashore." Tony answered. "Frankly because you still think I'm stunningly pretty and you don't want me to die along the way…" she trailed off.

"Is that so? Shall I prove my ability to make ye take a swim then?" Jack hissed and pushed her forward onto the plank which shook dangerously. Tony let out a scream and held her arms stretched out to get some kind of balance.

"Er…OK…I believe you, can I come back on safe decks now?" Tony said, turning around to look at all the laughing pirates and Jack, who was pointing his pistol at her.

"Nah…I rather enjoy seeing ye in such a vulnerable state, lassie." Jack said with a smirk. Tony scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to show that she was completely comfortable standing on the unsteady plank, but she wasn't. From the corner of her eye, she could see a few big white sharks, swimming hungrily in the water below her. Eeek…

"Just make her fall already, Jack!" Anamaria yelled.

"Oh shut up, Anamaria!" Tony snapped angrily at the woman who stood a few feet behind Jack. "No one wants to hear you!" she added with a glare at Anamaria, who returned a glare as cold as Tony's.

Jack cocked his pistol.

"HEY! I – it's a really long way back to Tortuga! I – I'm not going to m – make it, Sparrow!" Tony gulped and cast a quick glance to the sea and the sharks below her. "Can't we just think of some other solution to this, eh? There is no need to kill people, alright! And those sharks! Look at them! They're huge!" Tony tried hysterically with wide pleading eyes.

Jack gave her a grin and just when he was about to step roughly at the end of the plank and make her fall (Tony closed her eyes), someone pushed through the crowd of pirates who were watching the scene with interest.

"Don't do it, Jack!" Elizabeth's voice came and Jack turned around to look at her, as did everyone else. "Don't do it." she repeated sternly, placing her hands on her hips. Will emerged from the crowd as well and stepped beside Elizabeth, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" Jack asked, glancing sideways at Tony, who was biting her lip and eyeing the sharks below her and then at Elizabeth. "She deserves it, Elizabeth." Jack said with lowered eyebrows.

The crew agreed with loud 'aye, aye she deserves it!'. Apparently they hadn't still forgiven the pirate lass when she had fooled them the day she introduced herself as Miss Mayfield. Well, some things aren't meant to be forgotten…

"She does_ not_ deserve it, Jack!" Elizabeth said, hotly.

"Why's tha', love? She has done many things she should regret!" Jack said.

"So have you!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Just because she may have tricked you, you want to kill her even if you have the map and are after more money than she promised! I don't think she's doing anything wrong when she claims it back." she sighed. "If the Treasure really is worth twice what Tony promised, then you have everything you want, even more!"

Jack stared at Elizabeth with raised eyebrows. Elizabeth looked at Jack and then at Tony who was smiling at her.

"Aha…" Jack said. "But tha' doesn't save her. We are pirates after all, savvy? And that is why she's swimming back to Tortuga." Jack said swiftly. His pistol was still pointing at Tony, even though he was half turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Oy, remember the sharks, Sparrow! I don't wish to take a swimming competition with them, alright! So, what say we agree with Liz and you don't kill me, instead you could help me back aboard, savvy?" Tony said with a sweet smile.

"She does not deserve death, Jack, and death is exactly what she is going to get if she falls into the water." Elizabeth said but Jack was not going to give up on this.

"But she does deserve death! Evans is a horrible excuse of a pirate and I will make her fall into that ocean!" Jack argued hotly. Tony frowned but decided not to open her mouth and cause more trouble.

"Not if I'll stop you first!" Elizabeth yelled in answer and pushed past Jack to extend a hand to Tony. She stared at her hand in surprise. This was not what she was expecting.

"Uh…are you going to push me into the water, Liz? Or what's with that hand?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows and bit her lip. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and extended her hand forward to her.

"Oh, come on, Tony. You will most certainly die if you're not taking my hand. I'm paying my debt to you now. I owe you this, _Evans_." Elizabeth said and finally Tony understood. She grabbed her hand and was helped back on safe decks by Elizabeth. Jack did not look too happy though. He had a gloomy expression on his face and he was sulking.

"What is this Elizabeth? What debt?" Will asked as he walked forward to them.

Tony was smiling broadly, her twinkling eyes looking at Jack who was looking at her very sourly. The crew didn't look very happy either, especially not Anamaria. Some of them groaned in annoyance at Elizabeth who had spoiled the fun.

"You remember the first time she was in Port Royal? The time I just _knew_ she was a pirate, although she fooled James Norrington? She saved my life one particular night when she was out in a tavern for a drink and I followed her. The sailors in there decided to harass me and Tony saved me. Now I saved her life and my debt is paid." Elizabeth explained to them all.

"Aye…that's what happened." Tony said with a grin and clapped her hands together, swaying on her spot in a very Jack-like manner.

Everybody was looking at Elizabeth and Tony. Jack knew he couldn't kill Tony this particular day because she was now under Elizabeth's protection and that protection wasn't weak. Elizabeth would always get her will through in everything…the spoiled brat…

"She's coming with us, Jack, whether you like it or not." Elizabeth said sternly, looking at Jack "But it's you who decide what to do with the Treasure and who it belongs to." She said.

"Aye. The Treasure is mine and will be mine even if Evans does manage to survive the trip alive." Jack said, casting Tony a glance.

"What do mean by that? Of course I manage the trip, you skunk." Tony said with her hands on her hips. "Why wouldn't I?"

Jack smirked and walked forwards to her and lifted a finger into the air between their faces.

"Because ye never know who might pull the trigger this time, love." Jack said dangerously. "Besides, ye better behave from now on. I'm not going to keep ye aboard for long if you continue to act like a slimy idiot, which ye are, bu' I'll be saying this only once, Evans," Jack said, leaning a little closer to her face.

"Say what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be keeping an eye on ye, lass." Jack said and turned around before walking briskly towards his cabin to heal his wound, his coat fluttering behind him. _Oh, why the bloody hell did I agree to keep her aboard?!?!?!_ He thought and cursed.

"Of course you will! I know you'll be glancing at my arse from time to time, haha! But you won't regret this, Sparrow!!!" Tony yelled after him with a huge grin on her face.

The crew returned to their tasks, disappointed that Tony hadn't been thrown down to the sea to join the sharks. But they kept their hopes up that that would happen one day… Anamaria couldn't stop muttering angrily and cussing Jack for letting such a good opportunity slip away when they had a perfect chance to get rid of Tony Evans forever, but she knew that there wasn't point in arguing against Elizabeth…

"Well, can I at least hear a 'thank you'?" Elizabeth asked Tony, once the two of them, and Will stood alone by the plank and looked at each other.

"Well, since were square now, I don't see what's the point in that, Lizzie." Tony replied with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest and she was back to her old self…

"Oh, never mind… I knew you were going to come up with some excuse that you wouldn't have to thank me." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? I'm Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans!" she replied and gave Elizabeth a pat on her shoulder and another arrogant smirk before she hurried to help the crew.

"Do you think I made the wrong choice when I…err…saved her? Or prevented her from becoming fish food?" Elizabeth asked Will once only the two of them were left standing amongst all the working pirates on the shining deck.

Tony was smiling all the time she helped the crew work aboard the ship, yes, she was actually helping them and without protest. And strangely enough, Jack wasn't saying a thing about that either. Yet it seemed that he was too deep in his thoughts to pay such things attention. She was a strong and good add to the crew (well, she wasn't officially _in_ the crew yet) and most of the crewmembers noticed this.

"I will let you be judge of that yourself, Elizabeth." William answered. "But I would say that Evans will have it rough staying aboard a ship where she isn't welcomed." He continued and squeezed Elizabeth's hand slightly. She smiled at him.

"Yes, but she'll have me." Elizabeth said smiling. "We will have to wait and see how she will trick Jack to give her a share of the Treasure, which I am almost positive she will try and do, if I know her properly that is."

"Oh she will. There's no doubt about that. What I'm worried about, is how she will do it and how much trouble she will cause with it." Will said worried…

- - - - -

Later that evening, when the sun had set and the Black Pearl just continued to sail forward, Tony had finally the chance to stop working for that day.

Every part of her body ached. She had literally worked her ass off just to try and please Jack and to show him that there was some good qualities in her, but every time he passed the spot she was cleaning the deck or the place where she was tying ropes or mending the sails, he had always something to say and provoke. She was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea when she stayed. Maybe Jack was trying on purpose to make her so fed up with the ship that she would eventually leave? Well, then she would have to prove him that she was tough and she wouldn't leave just because of a little amount of work! (Little amount? Yeah right…)

Tony groaned as she watched a few other crewmembers walk down below the deck to their cabins and she guessed that she was also allowed to go. She walked slowly towards the entrance to the cabins, rubbing her back and her bum.

"Where do ye think yer going, Evans?" came a voice from right in front of her and Tony sighed, looking up to Jack's smirking face.

"I'm going to bed, _Captain_." Tony answered, the word 'Captain' dripping with sarcasm. She continued her walk but Jack's voice stopped her again.

"I can't recall giving you the permission to stop yer work and go to bed, love." He said. "So it seems tha' ye just have to continue yer work for a little longer since almost everyone else have gone asleep, Evans." Jack said with a toothy grin.

"Hmm…well, I can't recall you giving me any orders to work either, so I was actually working by my own instructions, which means that I am perfectly allowed to go to bed, Sparrow…Captain." Tony said sweetly. Jack's face was reddening in anger and he opened his mouth to yell at her but Tony decided she would speak first; "But, as I'm in a really good mood this very lovely day, oh gracious Captain of mine, I think I'll go and…uh…swab the deck, alright?" Tony said hastily and straightened up a bit, still holding one hand to her back, which was aching badly.

Jack's expression changed quite quickly, from furious to a calmer one. He eyed her suspiciously and placed a hand on his hip.

"Aye…that would be for the best. And after you've done tha', you could go and clean the kitchen which is in a very bad shape." Jack replied firmly and scurried away without waiting for a fierce answer from her. He went back to the helm from where his eyes didn't leave Tony as she stared at the spot where Jack had been standing for a while ago. She shook her head and muttered something he couldn't hear before she rubbed her bum once again and walked over to a mop and a bucket with water and she started working.

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of Chapter ten! Wooohoooo! No cliffhanger this time, but at least Tony is back! ;)

Hopefully I get the next chapter posted soon, but I'm on my summer holidays and there's so much I've got to do so we'll have to wait and see when I get this updated, savvy?

Thanks for reading and now if you want to make my day better and make me to write the next chapter faster, I ask you to review, so please review!!! Thanks!

Hugs! 3


	11. Nightly Adventures

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 11: Nightly adventures

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own PotC. But I wouldn't mind owning Jack for one night…drools

**Author's Note: **I thank you for your lovely reviews, they really made my day!!! :) Yesh! My eleventh chapter of The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure and I have a feeling this isn't even the half of it… ;)

Special thanks to:

(Thanks for the review lil-blonde-pirate! This chapter has a bit romance in it, hehe. But I'm not going to hurry the things between those two.)

(Glad u liked the previous chapter, Rummy, I hope u like this one too! :) Thanks for your review!)

Hugs to ye both!

Anyway, let's go and see what's going on aboard the Black Pearl…

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhhh…finally." Tony mused softly as she lay down on the bed and snuggled into the blankets, moaning in comfort. Her bum, back…well, her entire body was aching after those many hours of work she had done, without orders from Jack, aboard the Black Pearl. She was lying on her stomach with her head buried in the big fluffy pillow when she closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep, snoring lightly.

The night was dark, illuminated by the half moon and some stars, and the Black Pearl was sailing away from Tortuga's safe waters into dangerous territory where none, not even pirates, were safe from the perilous storms. The wind was howling loudly and it grew stronger and stronger the further they went and the waves hit the sides of the Pearl as they too grew bigger.

**Bang!**

The door to the Captain's quarters sprung open, but this didn't wake Tony who slept peacefully in Jack's bed, still snoring with her head in the pillow and her body spread over his bed.

Jack Sparrow walked briskly inside his dimly lit cabin but didn't notice that he had company. He placed his hat above his desk, he took swiftly off his coat and threw it on his chair and then he took off his shirt and added it on the chair with the coat. He walked a few steps towards his bed, muttering angrily. The words 'Sorry excuse of a pirate' and 'make her walk the plank' was distinguished. But he stopped.

"Whoa!" he said suddenly. His eyes widening as he saw a woman snoring lightly on _his_ bed! And this was not just any woman but Tony Evans who was sleeping in _his_ bed!

Jack mouthed silently and didn't seem to get a word out of him when he stared at her sleeping form. But when she shifted her position in her sleep with a moan, he seemed to snap out of it and scurried over to the bed and looked down at her with flashing eyes. No one (except whores) is allowed to sleep in _his_ bed without his permission! And least of all _Tony Bloody Evans!!!_

"What in the bloody hell do ye think ye are doing, Evans?!?!" Jack yelled so loudly that the fish in the sea jumped slightly and swam away in fear.

"Huh?! Who'sattackingus,Daniel?!?" she said drowsily and lifted her head from the pillow quickly. Her hair was tousled and was standing up slightly in strange angles. Her eyes were almost closed but she seemed to be looking around her and searching for a weapon with her hand, which was wandering over the pillows and the bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" Jack repeated firmly but this wasn't very clever as he stood behind her by the bed and she hadn't yet noticed him. So he was suddenly attacked by a pillow which hit his head and sent him staggering backwards.

Tony was wide awake now and she was sitting up on the bed, looking around her with wide open eyes, the pillow clutched tightly in her hand before she noticed Jack and relaxed, a smirk curving on her lips.

"Oops…False alarm, darling." She said jovially and lay back down on the bed, leaning on her elbows.

Jack groaned and rubbed his head. Wow…she could even make a pillow hit so hard that it felt like he had got a blow from a solid object. He looked up and saw her smirking annoyingly at him, looking very cute with her hair tousled, the slimy git.

"Why did you wake me up? I was just having a very nice – nice…" she trailed off as her eyes wandered down from his face towards his naked chest and abdomen_._ "Nice!" she repeated though this was directed at his body and she raised her eyebrows sexily.

Jack had seemed to come over the sudden attack from the girl because he remembered what he himself was doing in there. He needed to get some sleep as well and the lass was sleeping in _his_ bed!

"What the hell do ye think yer doing, Evans?!" Jack yelled for the third time since he hadn't got an answer the first two times. He stood by the bed with his hand on his hips and his muscles tensed as he stared at her in fury.

"I'm sleeping, can't ye see!? Well, not anymore since you had to wake me up, you twit!" Tony answered and yawned. "You have a _very_ comfortable bed here, Jack, I have to admit…" she said after a while.

"Did I give ye permission to sleep in _my_ comfortable bed, lass?" Jack asked angrily, ignoring her earlier comment.

Tony placed a finger on her chin and was looking like she was deep in thought for a while until she answered; "Nope, but you didn't forbid me either." Said Tony cheerfully and took her finger away from her chin. She was still lying on his bed, leaning on her elbows, looking smug and Jack was still standing with his hands on his hips, looking angry.

"Aye, bu' now I am forbidding ye to sleep in me bed again, Evans, or there will be a price to pay." Jack said coldly. Tony pouted.

"Aww, c'mon, Jack! Just a few more hours! Please?" Tony pleaded and hugged a pillow. "See, I said please and I never say please to ye so you should let me sleep in your bed for a few more hours because I said please, alright, Captain?" she explained eagerly, nodding her head.

"Where am I gonna sleep then?" Jack asked her.

"Well, hmm…you could sleep with the crew!" Tony said, a small smirk on her lips. Jack reddened of anger.

"That's where ye're s'posed to sleep, Tony." Jack said sternly with flashing eyes. Tony must've noticed that he was soon about to explode in anger as she gulped and pursed her lips. "Now, get out of here!!!" he yelled and made Tony and the fish in the sea jump.

"I say please again if you let me sleep here!" Tony asked sweetly but Jack took a firm grip of her upper arm and dragged her up from his bed, pushing her towards the door of his cabin. "I thought you liked having a woman in yer bed, you pansy!" Tony said hotly as Jack continued to push her towards the door. She did everything to prevent him from throwing her out into the corridor.

"I do! But to tell ye the truth, I'd rather sleep with a sea monster than sleep with you, Evans!" Jack replied and kicked the door open, shoving Tony into the corridor.

"Ouch, that hurt, my love." Tony said sarcastically and placed a hand on her heart. " But I could go and fetch you a sea monster if you like! We have one aboard actually, she goes by the name of –" the door banged shut in front of her face. " – Anamaria!" she finished her sentence to the wooden door and heard Jack mutter angrily from his cabin. "Stupid blighter!" she cursed and kicked his door, only to get an ache in her toe. "Ouch…"

- - - - -

"Would you just shut the hell up, Gibbsy!" Tony whispered harshly to the snoring lump in the bed above her two hours later. She was now lying in a little cabin on a very small and _uncomfortable_ bed since Jack had thrown her out of his living quarters. There was three other pirates in that small cabin, Gibbs, Anamaria (yes, they hated each other) and Duncan, a man who was almost deaf. The three of them were sleeping and Gibbs was snoring so loudly she couldn't even close her eyes and try to sleep. This had been going on for two hours, since she found an empty cot in their cabin, and she hadn't even had one minute of sleep.

Jack's bed had been so comfortable. The bed she was now sleeping in was hard and lumpy and the pillow was too flat. Jack's bed was perfect…maybe she could steal it and bring it back to the cabin she was now in? No, no…Jack would throw her over board before she could say 'Davey Jones's Locker'. Damn Gibbs and his loud snores, even Anamaria was tolerable when she was asleep and didn't open her mouth.

Another line of loud snores came from the bed above her and the lump, which was Gibbs sleeping chubby form, moved slightly making the whole bed creak and Tony lifted her hands to cover her face in case it would break and Gibbs would land on her. He continued snoring again and Tony decided that she would NOT take that for long…

She kicked the lump with her foot and Gibbs stopped snoring for a while, he muttered something and changed his sleeping position once again with a creak of the bed before he continued snoring.

"Arrrr…" Tony growled through gritted teeth. She threw the blanket off her body and jumped up off her bed and exited the cabin as loudly as she could, banging the door shut behind her, hoping that Gibbs or at least Anamaria would wake up.

"Blimey what noise…can't keep his snores to himself, that fat arse pirate..." Tony muttered angrily as she made her way to the deck, thumping her feet to the floor as loudly as she could. If she wasn't allowed to sleep, then no one else wasn't either! "Grrrr…" she murmured as she came out to the moon lit deck.

A few pirates were awake and working in night shifts, each and one of them looking at her with raised eyebrows, probably wondering what the hell the noise she made was about. She stopped in her tracks and glared at them all with flashing eyes.

"What're ye staring at, ye ugly scoundrels?!" she spat.

"So it was our dear Miss Evans who was having bad dreams, perhaps? Or what was all that noise about?" a voice said from the helm and Tony whipped around, glaring at the fully clothed Captain of the Black Pearl who stood there smirking at her. Smirking at her! How dares he?! Grr…

She snorted. "I thought ye were safely tucked under covers by now, since it's too late for scared little boys like Captain Jack Sparrow to be awake." she retorted with a frown. The pirates made low 'oooh' sounds and chuckled at her words. Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered casually leaning on the railing and looked down at her. "But it seems tha' Tony 'Sharp-Tongue' Evans had to come running back to Daddy after she awoke to a horrible nightmare all alone." Jack replied evilly and the pirates laughed. Tony shook her head and sighed.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you could give Gibbs a cabin of his own, since no one can stand his snoring, savvy? That's why I couldn't sleep." Tony said, sounding casual as well before her mouth curved into an evil smirk. "Hmm…I can't help but remember how the _pansy_ Jack chucked me out of his cabin, clearly saying he preferred sea monsters in his bed instead of women." She spoke calmly and the pirates laughed again.

"Ah, he said that he preferred sea monsters instead of _Tony Evans_ and you can't call her a woman when she doesn't belong to that category, does she?" Jack retorted and the pirates chuckled.

Tony didn't answer and she was blushing, but no one could see it because it was so dark now. She stayed silent and glared at a smirking Jack. The remaining crew seemed to think her speechlessness was funny because they sniggered some more, thinking that she was out of replies by now.

She was out of replies. She couldn't think of a witty remark since he hit a sore spot once again. She didn't want to show that to him. She stood silent for a long, long time until the crew thought that the fun was over and they returned to what they were doing before…

Tony started to walk back below with her head slightly bent down.

"Where are ye going?" Jack called after her from the helm.

"I'm going to go to you cabin and take my map back, destroying everything that comes in my way, _Captain_." She spat while she walked briskly towards Jack's quarters with her eyebrows lowered. She heard Jack hurry down from the helm and after her.

Tony kicked the door open to the cabin and walked inside, her eyes searching for her map frantically. There! It lay neatly on the desk, looking quite unharmed as well. She went forward and reached for it but a hand caught her wrist and she looked up at Jack, who was looking at her ready to strike if necessary.

"Didn't we agree it was mine?" he said and a gold teeth flashed in the candle light.

"No. _We_ didn't agree to anything, maybe _you_ did. It's still mine and it'll always be mine, savvy?" Tony said coldly and reached for her cutlass with the other hand but Jack caught her wrist in a swift move. He held her both wrists tightly between their chests. Tony's breath quickened when anger started to boil inside her.

"You are a guest aboard me ship with my conditions, and I still have the power to dismiss you off this ship, love." Jack said dangerously and moved closer to her. Tony didn't move or say anything. "I've said it to ye before; if ye behave, I'm quite sure no harm will come to ye, but if this is how you're going to behave for the rest of this trip, I have no use fer you, savvy? I might as well make ye shark bait." He whispered with that low, dangerous tone and glared at her icily.

"How do I know for sure you're not going throw me off board when I'm sleeping?" she asked quietly with narrowed eyes and felt his hot breath tickle her face. She didn't realise how close they were standing. Their bodies were almost touching.

"I could've done tha' earlier today if I'd wanted to, Evans." Said Jack with a smirk, remembering how sweet she looked with her hair tousled after her nap.

Tony snorted. "Then why didn't you?" she snapped, her eyes moved down from his eyes to his smooth chest which was slightly exposed under his shirt which had the few first buttons unbuttoned. _Damn, what a distraction…_ she thought annoyed.

"Well, I have my reasons…and maybe I'll find some kind of use of ye after all, love, who knows what _we_ might find out?" Jack said seductively, loosing the grip of her wrists, as his eyes too were wandering places. She was still wearing his clothes, which was fine by him, if you thought about her looks. Nothing to complain about them either…oh, no, Jack was not going soft, don't you even dare to think about that. He hated her, oh yes…but why did he hate her?

The candles that lit up the cabin, were illuminating Jack's face and somehow it made him even more handsome in Tony's opinion. He let go of her hands and looked down at her petite figure.

"Rum?" Jack asked, offering a bottle of rum he had somehow conjured into his hand. He held it in front of her face as he smirked at her from behind it.

"Thanks…" she muttered and took it wearily. Tony stepped back and now really noticed how close they had been standing. She shook her head and sat down on his bed, opening the bottle and taking a quick chug. The liquid ran down her throat, making her feel relaxed once again.

"It's been a long day, love…" Jack mused as he took a seat beside her on the bed with a bottle of rum in his hand as well.

"Aye…It has." She answered with a yawn. "Especially when ye 'ave to work yer arse off to please somebody…" she added with one cocked eyebrow.

"And ye are one hard worker, Evans." Jack commented swiftly. Tony turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"Was that a compliment I heard, mister Sparrow?" she asked teasingly, taking a sip of her rum.

"Aye…might be." Jack answered and drank from his bottle. Tony blushed slightly but hid by taking a rather long chug of her bottle and looking ahead.

They sat in silence for a long while, both drinking their rums, bottle after bottle after bottle while the Black Pearl sailed forward carried by the strong wind.

- - - - -

"That's the Black Pearl, isn't it?"

Two set of eyes looked at the horizon where a black ship with the windows alight and slightly illuminated by the moon and the stars above, sailed steadily forward in the strong wind.

"Aye, Capt'n. And the Captain of that ship is no one less than the infamous Jack Sparrow, escaped the noose in Port Royal once, he did." Came the answer. The Captain smirked. "It was with him she was arguing that night in the alleyway, Captain."

"Hmm…partners in crime then?" the Captain said chuckling.

"Aye, ye could say tha'." Cam the answed.

"So Evans have found herself a man. How sweet is that?" the Captain mocked and laughed evilly. The first mate smirked devilishly.

"_Very_." The first mate answered in disgust. "Evans and Sparrow. Two famous pirates."

"Aye…" the Captain mused. "Are ye sure the map is aboard that ship?" he asked, pointing one finger at the dark figure of the Black Pearl.

"Pretty sure. I saw her sneak aboard early this morning." The first mate answered.

"A sneaking slimy snake she is." The Captain spat.

"I couldn't agree more…"

"Well, you just wait, Evans, I'm coming to get you _back_…" The Captain said with narrowed eyes, staring intently at the alight windows where a drunk Tony Evans and tipsy Jack Sparrow where coming along somewhat better than before.

- - - - -

"I've never liked the windows in your cabin, Sparrow!" Tony slurred as she stood by one particularly dirty window, the rum spilling out from the bottle onto her shirt. "They're too small and too dirty!" she continued leaning closer and wiping one finger along the glass.

Jack took a chug of his rum and looked at her drunken figure as she stood by the window. She was swaying slightly. He himself was lying on his bed on his back, with one arm bent behind his head and the other holding a bottle to his chest.

"Look! Ye really should do something about this!" she said with a giggle and swayed forward to him with her finger in the air. When she stopped by the bed, towering over him she placed her finger on his cheek and as she drew it, it left a dark line of dirt on his cheek. "See? At least my windows aboard the Serpent _were_ big and they let the sunshine through, unlike yours." Tony slurred and then suddenly she fell on his stomach, the rum spilling out on his chest. "Oops…" she whispered but didn't move.

Jack looked at her and somewhere in his foggy mind he couldn't find one reason why he hated her so much.

Tony bit her lower lip in a smirk and climbed over him to the empty space on the bed beside him. She lay down on her back as well and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes…the windows were much, much bigger…hic…and not with that much dirt either, you know." Tony slurred and hiccuped. Jack turned his head to look at her.

"Tell me 'bout yer ship, love." He asked her quietly. Tony turned her head to look at him too and they stared at each other.

"There's not much to…hic…tell, y'know. It's gone…" she whispered sadly, her eyes started to glitter but she didn't cry. Jack didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What do ye mean by gone?" he asked with raised eyebrows and took a sip of his rum.

"Me lovely Serpent is…hic…gone and she'll never be back." Tony slurred, not understanding or realising she was telling Jack something she wouldn't have done if she was being sober.

"Gone?" he still didn't understand.

"Bottom of the Davey Jones's Locker with me crew. But I'll get my _revenge_ on that bastard even if I don't 'ave me ship anymore!" Tony said sternly and took a large chug, emptying her bottle. She threw it to the floor to join her earlier bottles and she took another one, this being a whole bottle with rum.

Jack stared at her. Now he understood why she was being so touchy about the subject of her ship when she was sober, anyone would be if they had lost their ship. But what revenge was she talking about? And who was 'that bastard'? Wasn't her ship called the Serpent's Revenge? Something in that name made Jack believe she had a reason for naming it that way…

"Why do we hate each other so much, Jack?" Tony asked suddenly so that Jack snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know, Evans. Ye tell me that." Jack said, glancing at her and taking a sip again. Tony drained her bottle quite quickly.

"Well…hic…we're both very competitive, so I guess we're trying to out do each other all the time…hic…and you're trying to prove everyone that you're better than me, but we both know that _I'm_ always…hic…going to be the best, Sparrow, where ever we may be and whatever we are doing!" she said and laughed heartily, spilling some rum over her bosom, soaking her shirt.

And that little spill of her rum on her bosom, caught Jack's whole attention, being a man, obviously. She was still laughing but somehow he hadn't understood what she had just said, he was just staring at her strangely. The fabric of her shirt was soaked and he could see the perfect form of her breasts through the wet shirt. He had never thought it before but knew it was true when he thought her sexy and he really wanted her that moment. If he could only make her scream his name in pleasure…He had to change his position slightly that she wouldn't notice his arousal. How the hell did she do that?! One minute he was hating her, the next he wanted to shag her…what was coming over him?

"Hey! Are ye still here, Captain?" Tony asked, waving a hand in front of his unfocused face which was staring at too creepy places.

"Huh? Wha' didja say?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts and brought his gaze to her face. She was looking at him suspiciously_. She has a good reason for that too_, he thought guiltily. No, wait! Why should _he_ feel guilty? He was a perverse pirate, screw what _she_ thought! When Jack Sparrow gets a good looking lass in his bed (forget what he said earlier about her not belonging to the 'woman category'! She was very much a woman now, a gorgeous one at that!), then there's nothing that stops him from doing what ever he pleases with her! Ha!

"I asked if ye're still…hic…on the earth, you idiot, you seem somewhat…hic… distracted." Tony said firmly a playful smirk on her lips before she drained her rum in one go, the empty bottle in her hand which hanged loosely over the edge of the bed.

"I'm still here, love, as ye can very well see." Jack answered hoarsely taking a chug of his bottle. "Or are ye going blind?" he asked with a smirk.

Tony turned herself around so that she was lying on her stomach (hiding her wet bosom from Jack) and she gazed into his deep eyes, that captivated her once again. "If I were blind, I wouldn't have…hic…noticed how handsome ye are, Jack." she said softly and then seemed to catch what she had just said because she clapped a hand on her mouth. She removed it quickly and said; "But I am not saying I fancy ye, Sparrow, because I couldn't hate you more, but what I mean is…hic…is that ye 'ave quite a body, I'm not going to deny that true fact,…hic…yet your evil nature and your bad temper is really…hic…counting off some points, savvy?" she slurred grinning.

"Aye, I savvy ye." Jack answered but something in his smirk told her that he had something wicked in his mind. "There's nothing to complain 'bout ye either, Evans." He commented.

She said nothing while she blushed and a wavy string of her hair fell in front of her face. She blew it upwards away from her face and giggled.

"You know what, Sparrow?"

"What?"

"About my map and the Treasure…hic…I have to say that I have been quite generous with ye, y'know, giving ye the map…hic…and letting ye go after it – " she was cut off by Jack.

"Ah, bu' I did take ye with me, didn't I?" Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"Aye…bu' still, I don't understand…hic…why you're being so hostile with me." Tony said pouting. Jack narrowed his eyes, but not in anger.

"Am I being hostile now, love?"

"No…but…but…" she fell silent. "Ye did kidnap me, though." she pointed out when the subject popped into her mind.

"And ye did fool me an' me crew, didn't ya?" Jack asked, knowing the answer.

"Aye…bu' it wouldn't 'ave happened if ye hadn't…hic…kidnapped me, darling!" Tony said with a smirk, knowing that she had won. Jack shook his head and said nothing.

"Ye're such a whiner…" Jack muttered.

"Can ye guess what I'm thinking now…hic?" Tony asked with a smirk and twinkling eyes. Jack studied her face for a little while.

"Nope. Ye can _show_ me, though." He said seductively and winked, thinking of completely other things than what she was thinking. Her eyes widened and she slapped him playfully with a laugh.

"You perverse! I was thinking of no…hic…such things, you filthy arse!" Tony yelled grinning and then she quickly snatched his rum bottle and drained it, while Jack looked at her pouting. Then she threw the empty bottle over her shoulder and it landed with a clatter on the floor behind the bed.

"I said that ye can tell me wha' ye were thinking, Evans! Nuthin' else!" Jack said innocently and held his hands up.

"Yeah right! How come I…hic…heard ye say _show_, huh?" Tony argued with her eyebrows lowered.

"Ye heard me wrong, love! I said nothing like that! Plus ye're the drunken one so ye must've heard wrong." Jack said evilly.

"I am not drunk…hic…you ugly sea-turtle!"

"Ugly?"

Tony blushed and turned he head away from him, saying nothing. But Jack cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at him again. Their eyes met and she was melting once again under his intense gaze. _Yes, I would fancy him very much if he weren't such an idiot…_Tony thought.

"Ye see, Evans, we're already getting along. It's just ye who's always being such a sorry excuse of a pirate tha' ye 'ave teh start a fight." Jack said leaning closer. Tony giggled in her drunken state.

"We sound just like a married couple, Jackie, and we're only getting along because we're drunk, ye blighter." Tony said sarcastically before she hiccuped once again. "If we weren't drunk, we'd be fighting and taunting each other!" she said and shook her head. "But ye know…hic…I would fancy ye very much if ye weren't being such an arse…hic…all the time. I mean it..." and she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before she passed out, her head resting on his chest.

"I knew ye liked me, love…" Jack mused before he too fell asleep, his arms around her petite figure and he started dreaming of a naked Tony…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** Aww…fluff! (Well, sort of). Hope u liked it, though! Let me remind you that they're being very drunk (at least Tony!), so you'll have to wait and see what's happening in the morning and how they're going to react, haha! Was that fluff part good? Please review and tell me, ty!

Hopefully they weren't too much out of character, yet they were drunk so you can imagine Tony doing stupid stuff and telling stuff she shouldn't…that's what I've done at least…hehe…

Ok, next chapter up quite soon, I guess. I'll write as often as I have the time and when the sun is not shining. (If the sun is shining, I'll be out sunbathing!) :)

Please remember to review! I loooooooooooove reviews!!! ;P Me plus Reviews= True Love…

Hugs! 3


	12. Attack!

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 12: Attack!

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Would you believe me if I told you that I owned Jack Sparrow? Maybe not…I only own my computer and this plot…and I think Tony Evans is also mine, mwahahahaa!

**Author's Note: **Yay! Thanks for the reviews;

(lil-blonde-pirate: Thanks for the review, and here's a surprise for you in this chapter! Hope u like it!)

(Thanks for the review, Cap'n Keira Sparrow! I hope that you like this chapter!)

(RumRunner: I updated again, because it's raining! So I'm not a lucky duck…I wish I was though! Hehe! Thanks for the review and hope u like this chapter!)

(Smartie-teri: Thank you for the review and the answer to your question is: No, I haven't written this story already. I'm writing and updating the minute I get it done! But I do have the whole plot written down!)

Hugs 'n' kisses to y'all! 3

Twelfth chapter! Enjoy mateys!

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before she passed out, her head resting on his chest._

_"I knew ye liked me, love…" Jack mused before he too fell asleep, his arms around her petite figure and he started dreaming of a naked Tony…_

- - - - -

Chapter 12! Woohoo!

- - - - -

The faint light of the rising sun, shone through the dirty windows in Captain Sparrow's quarters. The ship rocked peacefully as the waves splashed to the sides of the Black Pearl. A few dolphins were following the course of the ship and jumped happily beside it. A light sound of snoring came from the comfortable bed of the dim lit cabin. A dozen of empty rum bottles lay here and there on the floor, among the furniture.

A small moan suddenly erupted from the bed and something moved amidst the white blankets, sheets and pillows.

Tony's head was aching quite badly and this time she knew it was from drinking. But she couldn't remember a thing from the previous night. Damn, she hadn't guessed that the bed in the small cabin would be _this_ comfortable! She thought she already tried to sleep in it but failed miserably because of Gibbs snores…Wait…why in God's name did she feel an arm around her waist, holding her tightly? Tony gulped.

She bit her lip, not wanting to know the name of the person she lay next to but she risked it this time and turned around in the arms of the person who held her…the person in front of her awoke by the moves she was making and both of them opened their eyes at the same time and –

- - - - -

"Seen the Captain lately, Ladbroc?" Gibbs asked his fellow crewmember as they were mending one particular sail together.

"Nah, I 'aven't," Ladbroc answered. "bu' Quartetto said 'e saw 'im run down below after the new chick when they fought again las' night." Ladbroc gave a laugh. "'E told us they resembled a married couple those two when they do tha', Sparrow 'n' Evans." He continued.

"Aye, bu' Jack knows best not to get involved with that hellcat! If anyone's bad luck, it surely is –"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Gibbs was cut off by a loud scream from below. A few seagulls that had been sitting on the mast flew away and the dolphins that had been swimming by the ship swam quickly away by the sudden shout than seemed to take on for many minutes.

Gibbs looked at Ladbroc and stopped in his doings.

"Wha' was tha'?" Gibbs asked his comrade who shrugged.

"Maybe something's burnin'?" the two of them heard Matelot, the young pirate, say a few feet behind them.

"The Captain's pants are on fire! The Captain's pants are on fire!" Squawked Cotton's Parrot from the mute pirate's shoulder where it sat and surveyed the working pirates.

Gibbs, Ladbroc and Matelot looked at each other and shrugged before continuing to do their work like they hadn't heard a thing.

- - - - -

Jack and Tony yelled at the same time, staring at each other with wide eyes before they seemed to come back to their senses and stop. Jack took quickly his hands off of her and she rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a thump and out of his sight. They were both panting. Tony was lying on the floor, staring at the wooden floor below her and Jack was sitting on his bed, staring ahead with a disgusted expression on his face.

_What the hell was I doing in his bed?!?!_ Tony thought panicked, not daring to say a thing.

_What the hell was she doing in my bed?!?!?_ Jack thought at the same time. _No that I mind…Shit! Of course I mind, bloody hell! It's Evans for bloody Mary's sake!_

Tony raised herself to sit on the floor and being absolutely sure she didn't make eye contact with _him_ she turned her head in his direction and gulped.

"Err…Wha' – wha' am I doing here, Sparrow?" she asked quietly with a hoarse voice. Jack turned his head to look at her too. Then, to Tony's horror, they made eye contact. Blue met brown. And to make things worse for her, Jack's mouth turned into an evil smirk so that the colour that was left on her cheeks left in a haste. He knew something she didn't…oh God…

"Ye're saying tha' ye don't know, Evans?" Jack asked innocently.

"We didn't – we didn't – I hope for your sake that we didn't, Sparrow…" she said horror-struck. Tony stared at him with wide open eyes and a slightly open mouth. Then she jumped up very quickly glaring at him.

"You tell me now this instant, you slimy git, or I'll break your neck in two!" she yelled angrily, pointing her index finger at him. Then she realised that they still had their clothes on, and a wave of relief washed over her.

"Yer loss if ye can't remember, Evans." Jack said wickedly with a smirk and lay back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head. "I had a great time, though!" he added and winked at her.

"You bastard! We did nothing of the sort, you lying, you twisted –" she was cut off by Jack.

"Ye didn't think me as that twisted last night, didja now?" he said. Oh how he loved to tease her. Of course they hadn't done a thing, just that kiss she gave him, whatever it meant. He remembered everything she did _and_ _said_.

Tony blushed though she didn't know why she did that. "I know we didn't sleep with each other." She said after a moment.

"Who said we slept together in the perverse way yer preferring, love? In other ways, yes, but not in the way yer thinking, Evans, I'm lucky we didn't." Jack answered with a wink. Tony rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, I'm too! Gosh, I couldn't live with myself if – if –" Tony said but fell silent. She seemed somewhat green coloured in her face. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ye were saying?" he asked, but then noticed that she didn't look too good. "'S everythin' alright, Evans?" he asked her after a while. She was just getting greener in her face.

"I'm…I'm not feeling very well…" she said and brought her hands to her mouth.

Jack's eyes widened and he jumped up from his bed.

"Oh no ye don't, Evans! Take a run up on the deck and empty yer stomach into the ocean! Don't ye even dare to –" he quietened as she removed her hands from her mouth, looking only worse.

She opened her mouth and – burped.

"Oops…False alarm!" she said smirking.

Jack sighed in relief, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Someone must really fancy ye up there," he pointed at the ceiling of the cabin. "when that one came, otherwise ye would be licking up every inch of yer food and drink!" he said sourly.

"Well, aren't ye a happy little pirate this morning, Sparrow? Relax, I'm not going to –" she fell silent, getting green once again. Jack hadn't noticed her speechlessness.

Tony gulped but felt something stir in her stomach as a wave of heavy nausea washed over her and she placed her hand on her abdomen. Oh God…She was not going to make it up to the deck…no way! Oh God…

And just when Jack turned to look at her, she threw up on _his_ bed, the drink and the food she had consumed the previous night was thrown up on _his_ comfortable bed and it didn't look too fresh.

Tony wiped her mouth with the hem of her shirt and gave Jack an apologetic look and a weak smile.

"I'm sorry…I – I was just going to warn ye about that, and someone up there must really hate you, Jack." Tony said sympathetically, rubbing her head which was still aching.

Jack stood still, glaring at her with flashing eyes. "You." He said pointing at her with his index finger.

"Me." Tony said weakly, pointing at herself with her own index finger. Jack's eyes darkened.

He noticed that her hair was tousled again and she looked so innocent. (Only hoping that she was innocent but knew that she was quite the opposite…) _Damn her…_he thought and shook his head to get rid of that thought.

"You, clean that up, savvy? I don't care how ye do it, just clean it and when I come back, I don't want to see a stain on my sheets, savvy?" He said icily. Tony nodded quickly, only getting her headache worse.

Jack walked to his desk and took his coat and his hat and then he scurried to the door, but before he opened it he said; "Not a stain, Evans!" then he opened the door and walked briskly up to the deck, the door banging shut behind him.

"Shit! You are such an idiot, Evans." Tony said to herself and collapsed down onto the floor with her head in her hands, her headache only getting worse…

- - - - -

Will was working hard with the crew on the deck of the Pearl when he saw Elizabeth approach him in a hurry, holding her dress in her hands. She ignored the pirates' catcalls when her slender legs were in quite a visible sight from under her dress as she held it up to prevent herself from falling on her face. Will gave all of the catcalling pirates death glares which they seemed to ignore. Elizabeth halted in front of her beloved and let her dress fall back to the ground as he let go of the ropes he had been tying and he stood up.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he noticed her uneasy expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright." she answered nodding.

"What is it then? You look uneasy." Will said taking a step closer to her and placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

She looked a bit around her before leaning her face a bit closer to him like she was about to tell him some kind of secret. "Err…Will. Hmm…I know this may sound quite paranoid, but…but I have this strange feeling that everything isn't well…with Tony." she said, glancing around her once again, making sure that the pirates had not heard her. They had not because they were working hard and singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me' in hearty voices.

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" Will asked with raised eyebrows. "Is there something you have seen or heard from her?"

"No, no. I haven't been spying on her if that's what you mean!" Elizabeth snapped. "I just have this strange feeling that something is about to happen to her…dealing with her past." she said after a long silence and Will tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Do you know something about her past that we don't? Do you know where her ship is? Do you know why –" Will begun but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Shh! I don't want Jack to hear this!" Elizabeth said quickly, looking at Jack who stood at the helm, from the corner of her eye. "No. I don't know any more about her past than you, but I still know that something haunts her. Something terrible has happened to her. And something will happen that has to do with it!" Elizabeth whispered to Will with wide-eyes.

Will narrowed his eyes in confusion. What was Elizabeth talking about?

"What – How – Have you been dreaming of this? Seen some kind of vision?" he asked after a while. Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm quite sure nothing terrible has or is going to happen to her while we are aboard this ship, yet I'm not going to deny the fact that she is acting quite crazily and that she is a cranky b–"

"Will!" Elizabeth hit his arm with a stern expression on her face when she guessed what he was about to say.

" – and this may be the reason that something has happened to her, but I doubt it, Elizabeth." said Will with a nod.

"So this means that you don't believe me that something is about to happen to her, something that has to do with her past?" Elizabeth asked at the disbelieving look on Will's face.

"No. I'm sorry Elizabeth but this sounds a bit absurd –"

"Absurd?! I am just trying to prevent something terrible from happening and you're saying it's absurd?!" Elizabeth said harshly. A few pirates glanced over at her.

"Listen to yourself! You can't come telling me that you have had some kind of vision or dream of what will happen to Evans." Will said to her calmly. Elizabeth pursed her lips and turned around hastily and scurried back below.

"I never saw a _vision or a dream_, Will! And besides, I thought I could tell you anything!" she shrieked as she walked briskly.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled after her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry!" Will shouted again and watched as Elizabeth disappeared below with a swish of her brown curly hair.

Will sighed deeply and glared around at the pirates that had been watching the. _Great.__ Now I angered __Elizabeth__._ he thought warily and shook his head before returning to tie ropes.

- - - - -

Jack's day couldn't have started worse. Waking up beside Evans, no…Waking up, cuddling with Evans, was bad but having her throwing up on his precious bed was even worse. He sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be a stain on his sheets when he was going to check on her, because then it would be the end of her tale aboard this ship. Then he would, no matter what Elizabeth said or Will did, he would throw her into the ocean and he would enjoy doing that too! Now when he really thought about it...would he really do that?

Then he remembered the kiss she gave him. How could something so small and so innocent make him think about her like this? He couldn't even stop thinking about her fine breasts as she had spilled her rum and it had soaked her shirt…see, this is what he meant...But he hated her so much, with a passion so strong. And they weren't that different after all. Both were pirates, and famous ones at that. Both had lost their ship once, although when Jack lost his Pearl it hadn't been permanent like hers obviously. He was still wondering how she had lost her Serpent's Revenge to the Davey Jones Locker…

"Captain!" came a quick shout from the crow's nest and Jack looked immediately up from where he was standing. He had to lift his hand to his eyes to obscure the sunlight that almost blinded him. One of his crew, Kursar was his name and he was a pirate with dirty blonde hair and dirty blonde moustache in his late thirties, stood up in the nest with a telescope in his hand as he yelled down to Jack. "Captain!?"

"Aye? Wha' is it now, man?" Jack shouted back and noticed the worried look on the man's face from afar. He wondered what was wrong now?

"There's a vessel in the horizon, following us with high speed, sir! I think it's a pirate ship!" Kursar yelled back to him.

Pirate ship?

"Catch the name of that vessel?" Jack asked and saw Kursar look through the telescope for a while.

"No! I can't see it Captain!" He answered with a rough voice. "They have the flag of truce, though!"

Jack took his own telescope from his pocket and turned around, lifting it to his eye as he looked to the horizon through it. And just like Kursar had said, there was a vessel with no royal flags nor royal signs upon it, but no name was in sight either. It was a pirate ship indeed, made of reddish wood and dark sails fluttered in the strong wind as it sailed forward with high speed on the same course as the Black Pearl. Under a black Jolly Roger, a white flag of truce was fluttering up in the mast. Even though the Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, this unknown ship was doing quite well following its chase.

Jack heard a snort from his left and lowered down the telescope from his eye, glancing at Mr Gibbs who stood there with one of his hands resting on his hip.

"That's Captain Porter, Jack." Gibbs said nodding, his eyes fixed upon the reddish ship which was coming closer by the minute. "I'd recognise that red ship even with my deadlights closed! The old seadog is drunk again, I bet." Gibbs said a sour tone in his voice.

Jack chuckled. "Aye. Capt'n Porter is one of the most respectable seadogs I've ever seen," he glanced at Gibbs with a knowing smirk on his lips. "and he's one hell o' a drunken scallywag…But I do wonder how he's managing to steer his ship with the fore first." Jack mused and Gibbs laughed heartily.

"Let them come! Let's see what he's up to now!" Gibbs said to Jack and slammed down his hand on his shoulder.

"Aye…Hopefully it's something important, 'cause we don't 'ave much time since we're on our own necessary quest." Jack agreed with a nod and Gibbs hurried along.

Jack turned to look up at the crow's nest where Kursar lifted their flag of truce as the Black Pearl slowed down steadily. With one glance at the reddish ship, Jack gave the helm to Anamaria and hurried below, the wind blowing and his crew working hard around him.

When he entered his cabin a few seconds later, a sound of light snores filled his ears. Jack couldn't suppress a groan as he turned to look at his bed and found one particularly tired looking girl, sleeping tightly with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open on his now, to his delight, clean and fresh looking bed. Yet he couldn't see a glimpse of the old sheets. He walked forward to the bed and stopped by her side studying her sleeping form.

Jack shook his head. She was a peaceful angel when she was asleep but a fiery demon when she was awake. If he had the power to decide, he'd have her sleeping forever just that he could look at her beautiful figure without disturbance. Did he admit once again that she was beautiful? _Shit…_ Jack cursed.

She started to stir as if she had felt that someone had been watching her. Jack jumped a big step backwards, remembering that she had already hit him twice because he had been standing too close and looking at her.

Tony moaned and lifted her hands to rub her eyes tiredly.

"Did ye have sweet dreams of good ol' Jack, eh Tony?" Jack asked with a smirk she couldn't see.

Tony groaned in annoyance and frustration. The first thing she wanted to hear when she woke was not Jack Sparrow's voice, if you'd be honest…

"Yeah…you wish, ye perv." she muttered sarcastically, her voice hoarse. "I hope your satisfied, dear Jack?" she asked after a while and her eyes fluttered open.

She raised herself to sit and surveyed the cabin. Funny…she thought she heard Jack's voice near her, but when she looked around her, she noticed that Jack stood by his desk, looking down at his maps with his hat placed on the desk beside the papers. He looked like he was deep in his thoughts. Tony yawned and stretched her arms as the ship rocked softly.

"Satisfied of what?" Jack asked and glanced up at her from the map he was examining.

"That I cleaned yer bed, ye dimwit? Why else would I ask ye if ye were being satisfied?" Tony snapped and flung her legs over the bed edge. Good…she wasn't feeling that nauseous anymore. A bit of sleep had probably taken most of her hangover away.

"I can think of many things why ye'd ask if I'm satisfied, love." Jack said with a hearty laugh. Tony frowned.

"Of course you would…" Tony muttered and cast Jack an annoyed glance. She stood up on her shaky legs and Jack lifted his head to look at her.

"Ye feeling alright, Evans?" Jack asked her as he watched her take a few steps forward with her unsteady legs.

Tony's head snapped up too quickly and a slight ache returned to her head. She didn't seem to notice, though. She was staring intently at Jack with wide open eyes. His question was echoing inside her head a thousand times. _Ye feeling alright, Evans?_ Why in the bloody hell would _he_, Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people care how she felt right now? Hadn't they sworn eternal hate towards each other? And here he was, suddenly caring how she felt? Now he must be the one feeling ill if he was behaving this way.

"I'm…I'm feeling quite a - alright…" she stuttered softly once she had closed her open mouth. Jack hadn't seemed to notice her odd behaviour because he was looking down at the map again.

"That's good. Wouldn't want ye throwing up again, now would we?" Jack asked amused, giving her a slight _smile_.

"No…no…we wouldn't…" she said quietly, still staring at him. Was she dreaming? He smiled at her…

"Rum?" Jack asked her with a grin, rounding his desk and walking to her, showing a half full bottle of rum in his hand.

Something stirred in her stomach upon seeing that bottle, but it wasn't nausea. She was a bit thirsty actually so rum would probably take her thirst away. And she would never ever want to show Jack that she was not feeling perfectly well by refusing a bottle of rum, her favourite drink. He would probably just laugh at her… They were pirates for God's sake!

"Uh…sure. Okay." she said, still bewildered by his question and his smile.

She watched him walk towards her with the bottle in his hand as she stood still on her shaky legs by the bed and when she reached out for the bottle, something quite unexpected happened, something neither of them had been guessing that would happen; her legs gave away and she fell backwards to the bed, taking a strong hold of Jack's collar with her both hands in mistake, dragging him completely on top of her. Jack was so surprised by her actions that he had no idea what was happening before he noticed a petite body pressed underneath his. He looked down to see Tony with her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lip. They heard a faint noise when the rum bottle fell to the floor with a clatter beside the bed they were laying on top of. Her legs were slightly spread and he was lying between them, his hands were on each side of her head and his face was mere inches away from hers. And when Tony opened her eyes, their eyes locked immediately.

Neither of them said a word as a thousand things swam through both of their minds (Mostly Tony's though, because she was still thinking about his earlier behaviour and now this). She blinked and her breath was increasing but this time it wasn't from anger, it was from something totally different. She stared deep into his eyes and she gulped.

What the hell should she do now? What the hell was she doing in the first place? _Lying underneath Jack in this erotic position?!?!_

Tony seemed to snap out of it when that thing ran through her head. She lifted her hands to his chest and gave a mighty push but he wouldn't budge. She tried again, her eyes never leaving his…

"'Ey! Get off…off –" Tony begun but fell silent as her eyes travelled to his lips as he licked them slowly.

She started to panic now but her body wouldn't respond to her thoughts. _Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…_ she was now breathing heavily and noticed that her hands hadn't left his chest, but they weren't pushing him anymore, they were just placed there as she stared at him. And before Tony had time to think things straight, Jack's mouth turned into a mocking smirk and she guessed that he was about to laugh at her but she was proved quite wrong as he leaned down with closed eyes, yet he didn't manage to reach her before Tony had already pushed herself up to him, pressing her mouth against his in a fiery kiss.

Fireworks exploded in her head, her eyes fluttered close and the faint smell of rum and fresh sea air, from Jack, filled her senses. She had never experienced such a passionate kiss in her whole life. Her hands took a firm grip of his collar once again as she drew him closer to her, wanting to feel his body more firmly against hers. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter her sweet mouth as the kiss continued for an eternity. Their tongues were exploring each other with such hunger and passion that all the conflict between them was forgotten…

Jack drew away from her very slowly, staring down at her when she opened her eyes. They were both breathing heavily after their first kiss but they couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. Hate…was there even such a thing as hate? When did hate even matter? Tony and Jack did not know.

Suddenly Jack was flung around so that he was a lying underneath her and Tony sat on top of him, her legs on both sides of his hips. She was gazing at him so intensely that he could read her every emotion from her clear blue eyes. He could see that she was very confused, yet she didn't want to stop what they had already begun.

"What are you trying to prove here, mister?" she whispered harshly, her lips swollen from the kiss. She didn't seem angry though her voice sounded very. Then Tony leaned back down to his face and attacked his lips with hers in another kiss, hungrier and more passionate than before. He was surprised by this but it didn't take him long before he responded. Their tongues were dancing their waltz once again, lust and passion melting together, as they massaged against each other smoothly. Tony moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands grab her buttocks and pressing her to him. His arousal was evident and Tony feared that if they didn't stop now, they would never be able to stop…

**BANG!**

A sudden explosion made the two pirates stop in a haste. Tony drew her lips away from his and she raised herself to sit on him, her hands still holding his collar. The ship was rocking slightly and they could hear muffled shouts and footsteps from the deck, running around in panic. Tony and Jack stared at each other, fearing what the bang had been about.

**BANG!**

The second explosion made Tony climb off Jack in haste and they jumped up from the bed, staring at each other with wide eyes. What the hell had that been?

"What's going on, Captain?" Tony asked in a professional manner. She was panting slightly but she tired to hide it as well as her swollen lips. Jack shrugged but couldn't help a smirk escape to his lips.

"No idea." He answered as he hid his smirk with a cough.

Tony's eyes widened more as she understood what it was all about. "It's – It's cannon fire!!!" she exclaimed, remembering the day she was kidnapped. "We're being attacked!" she said panic-struck. Jack had obviously noticed that as well, as he ran to his desk, grabbed his hat and something else that Tony didn't see before he hurried out of the cabin, leaving a very confused and flushed Tony Evans behind.

Suddenly she seemed to understand what had happened between them a second ago as she glanced at the bed, but she turned quickly away a grimace on her face before she slammed her hand onto her forehead with a groan.

"Stupid…stupid idiot!" Tony muttered to herself as she shook her head. "Go and kiss that good-for-nothing Captain, Evans, and all's well, you stupid idiot!" she yelled to herself angered as she slammed her hand to her forehead again and again.

**BANG!**

The third explosion rocked the ship and Tony snapped out of her ridiculous thoughts with a fierce shake of her head. She really didn't want to go up to the deck and watch his handsome face, but what choice did she have? Tony knew he was going to have a laugh at their kiss later…She groaned once again as she started to think about it.

"Arr…" she muttered as she grabbed her cutlass and headed to the deck, her hair swishing after her.

The sun blinded her eyes as she emerged from below with her cutlass ready in hand. She lifted her hand to her eyes to obscure the sun and the sight in front of her made her freeze, her heart stop and her breath cease.

A red ship with dark sails fluttering in the wind was attacking them and the cannon fire continued. But the only thing she could see, when she stood paralysed in her spot, was the black fierce letters sprawled across the side of the ship, forming two words she dreaded to see; _Midnight Rose…_

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ha! That was a cliffhanger ye scoundrels!!! My Longest Chapter EVER!!! YAY!!! :) hmm…I have to say that I am quite satisfied with their kiss, eh?! Quite cute... mwahahaaaaaa…you never saw that one coming, did you?

(And...err…if you wish to know more about the Midnight Rose, information may be found in Chapter 9: The Legend! And there's something to ponder about!) laughs evilly

Well, tell me what YOU think about this chapter! I love reviews!

I'll give you some answers in the next chapter, don't ya worry!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx!!! :)

Hugs! 3


	13. Faces from the Past

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 13: Faces from the Past

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope! I don't own a thing, everything's Disney's…hmm, well except Tony Evans, the Midnight Rose and the plot, plus other characters you don't recognise from the movie!

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm soooo sorry 'bout the delay! I've been quite busy and I have been writing on my other fic as well, since I need to get somewhere with it too. Anyway. We have finally reached the chapter where the enemy is finally introduced in all his evilness! Mwahaahahhaaa…rubs hands together evilly with that evil laugh and that evil glint in eye

Well, thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you are the ones that keep me going with this story! I love you and your reviews! ;D

(lil-blonde-pirate: Thanks for the review, darling! Hehe, glad you reviewed again! You'll get to know a bit about the ship in this chapter and possibly more! Keep reading!)

(smartie-teri: Thank you for your lovely review! But you're slightly wrong in your guess about the Captain of the Midnight Rose. It's not the guy from Tortuga, but there are all the answers in this chapter! I hope I'm not going to confuse you, though… This enemy is pure eeevil. Haha! Hope you like!)

(bvixen: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!!! This chapter isn't that much about Tony's and Jack's relationship, more about her past really! But I promise that one silly little kiss isn't everything between them! More of them are on the way!)

(Rummy: I'm so happy you reviewed again! Thanks again and again and again!! :D hmm…yeah, I am a lucky duck, you're right. And besides, whenever it rains, I can write on my fic! Haha! Hope you like this one!)

(luckycharms411: Thank you so much for your review and I hope that you'll get to know some things of Tony in this chapter! Don't go insane yet! Wait until you've read this chapter!!! Hehe! :) After that you can go insane if you want! ;P Hope you likes it!)

Hugs and kisses to all of you scallywags! Mwahahhaaaa…

Chapter thirteen, mateys! Enjoy!

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_The sun blinded her eyes as she emerged from below with her cutlass ready in hand. She lifted her hand to her eyes to obscure the sun and the sight in front of her made her freeze, her heart stop and her breath cease._

_A red ship with dark sails fluttering in the wind was attacking them and the cannon fire continued. But the only thing she could see, when she stood paralysed in her spot, was the black fierce letter sprawled across the side of the ship, forming two words she dreaded to see; _Midnight Rose…

- - - - -

Thirteenth Chapter! Yay!

- - - - -

The crew was fighting back with all the strength they could muster with cannonballs and pistols, both shooting at the other ship. Pirates were running around from cannon to cannon giving bullets and cannonballs to their comrades, either down below or on the deck where Jack was shouting orders to his men. Soon the clouds obscured the sun and the wind was growing stronger as the waves hit the sides of the ships, eventually bringing the reddish ship nearer to the Black Pearl.

"That is no Captain Porter, Jack." Jack spun around and saw Gibbs hurrying forward with his arms full of cannonballs. "Even if 'e is drunk all the time, he doesn't fire us whatever it is! Tha' is no man or ship we know, Captain!" Gibbs said loudly as he gave the cannonballs to Anamaria and Crimp.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Jack said sourly, watching as a cannonball was shot towards his ship but it missed, splashing into the water beside his Pearl. "Bloody bastards will pay for attacking my Pearl! Without a bloody reason nevertheless!" Jack yelled hoarsely.

"I swear that Evans has something to do with this!" Anamaria joined the conversation and glanced somewhere behind Jack. "Look at her! She looks like she's seen a ghost! Or sees one now!" she added, grabbing her pistol and shooting a few times towards the ship, finally hitting a pirate and they all watched as he screamed roughly and fell into the sea.

"Aye! Ye should ask her what this is about, Jack!" Gibbs said, frowning as he helped Anamaria load the cannon. Jack gave them a nod before he scurried towards Tony while he yelled orders to his crew. As he came nearer to the girl, he noticed that she really looked like she had seen a ghost. She was slightly paler and she seemed to be deep in thought as she stared at the reddish ship and whispered something to herself in a quiet voice.

A cannonball nearly missed her head but she didn't notice. Jack ran forward and grabbed her shoulders, steering her into shelter under the stairs up to the helm, where they could talk for a few minutes, just that he could get some bloody answers!

"What the hell is this, Evans?!?" Jack hissed, shaking her slightly so that she would get out of her daze. She shook her head slowly, her gaze fixed upon the ship.

"He found me…" she whispered hoarsely and turned her eyes to Jack and he could see pain and hurt in her blue eyes that had not been there before. "I can't believe he found me! Did ye tell him I was aboard your ship, Sparrow?! Did you tell him about the map as well, you brown piece of shit?!" Tony yelled angrily, whipping her cutlass quickly in front of Jack's face.

"Whoa!" Jack said, lifting his hands in front of him. "I don't even know who tha' is, love! I haven't told anyone about anythin'! But ye seem to know him, so why is he bloody attacking us?" Jack shouted at her face. Tony sank the weapon from his face and looked at him in confusion.

"So, ye don't know who that is?" she asked as the cutlass fell limply to her side.

"No, I don't! Bu' ye could enlighten me with that little fact, lass!" Jack spat. Tony glanced at the ship over his shoulder with a disgusted look.

"That's the Midnight Rose, Sparrow." She told him with a nod. "Aye. The Midnight Rose." She repeated when she noticed Jack's disbelieving gaze.

"The Midnight Rose? Are ye drunk, Evans?" Jack said.

"I wish I were (Have ye got some rum for me?). But unfortunately it's the truth! Look for yourself!"

Jack turned to look at the reddish ship and then he noticed it; black letters formed the two words he thought didn't exist. _Midnight__ Rose._

"Bu' – bu'… that's impossible!" he said. "The Midnight Rose was lost along with Marcus Redd! Or are ye completely out of yer mind and sayin' that Marcus Redd came back from death with his ship?!" Jack asked. Tony gave a hollow laugh and shook her head.

"Not _Marcus_, darling." She whispered before she gripped her cutlass tighter and scurried to help the crew. Jack stared after her with his mouth agape.

"Not Marcus? What the bloody hell is goin' on? What is she talking 'bout?!" Jack wondered out loud. A cannonball hit the side of his ship and it rocked perilously back and forth. "Guess I'll find out in a while…" he muttered before hurrying to his crew once again.

"Whatever happens, Sparrow, do not let him come aboard the Pearl, you hear me!?" Tony yelled to Jack when she took an abandoned gun from the deck. "He wants the map and he'll get it if he gets aboard, savvy?" she continued.

"I never intended on letting the enemy aboard, love! And by the looks of it, these are enemies. But I'm still interested who it is, Evans. Are ye gonna tell me or do I 'ave to wait an' see?" Jack yelled back.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, Jack!" she yelled and jumped behind a cannon as bullets from the enemies' pistols flew over her head. She looked to her left and saw Anamaria and Gibbs glare at her.

"I knew you had something to do with this, Evans!" Anamaria said.

"I knew ye were bad luck, Evans." Gibbs told her. Tony laughed.

"Hey! None of this would've happened if Saint Sparrow hadn't kidnapped me and stolen my map in the first place!" she said back to them with anger in her voice. The two of them turned away from her and continued the defence.

- - - - -

The Captain walked across the deck with his long sword in his hand and the other holding an old pistol. The first mate came hurrying to him with a smirk upon his face.

"The Black Pearl won't hold for long." he told the Captain.

"Excellent. But see to it that ye do _not_ sink the ship. I want to make a visit on my lovely Evans. Bring some old things up, ye know. Make her live the longest night of her life again…" the Captain laughed evilly.

"Do you think she has told Sparrow about it?" the first mate asked curiously.

"No. Her pride won't let her do that." The Captain answered. "But I'm sure he'll find out… when I've made her tell it to everyone. Then they'll all know that she's just a dirty little whore." he laughed coldly.

"And what about the map?"

"If she doesn't want to give it to me willingly, I'm going to make her squirm in pain and beg for mercy before this day is over." The Captain said with a smirk.

"Capt'n!" came a shout from behind their backs and the two of them turned around in a haste to see a young boy hurry towards them.

"What is it now, boy?" the Captain asked and looked at the boy from under his large red hat.

"We're ready to board the Black Pearl, sir!" said the young boy, who looked like he was not a day over sixteen.

"Excellent! Well, well. Let the party begin and hopefully my sweet little Evans gives me one last dance." The Captain said and returned his gaze to the Black Pearl where he could see a familiar face from the past, looking straight at him.

- - - - -

"Who the hell is that, Tony?" Jack asked Tony to bring her back from her thoughts. She was glaring aboard the Midnight Rose with disgust but her eyes showed hurt and pain and something like anger.

"I already told you." She answered shortly.

"That it's not Marcus Redd?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"I already told you that it's not _Marcus_, idiot." She said and seemed to confuse the poor Captain even more.

"I don't understand ye, Tony. I can't believe that the Midnight Rose is attacking us, it hasn't been seen in over a century." Jack mused as he picked up his pistol and aimed it aboard the reddish ship and shot a pirate down to the sea.

"Well, you should believe it, ye stupid blighter, because it's happening right now." she said annoyed and scurried to the other side of the ship, avoiding to be shot.

"Jack!" a feminine voice shouted across the deck and Jack spun around to watch as Elizabeth hurried over to him holding her dress up. She was accompanied by Will who followed her with a pistol in his hand. "What is going on? Who is attacking us?" she asked quickly.

"I've been trying to find out myself, bu' ye could always ask Evans, love. She seems to know everything these days but she's still a bit reluctant in telling her secrets." Jack said loudly. Tony's head snapped up from where she was crouched beside Tearlach, one of Jack's crew.

"Secrets that aren't meant for your ears, Sparrow!" Tony retorted before she loaded her pistol again.

"See? This is what I mean…" Jack muttered.

Suddenly they heard a loud pang and the ships crashed together, sending several pirates, including Tony and Elizabeth, on their bums on the deck. A shout was heard from the Midnight Rose; "THROW THE HOOKS OVER AND BOARD!!!" the voice was rough and familiar to only Tony. She jumped up quickly and turned to look at Jack, Will and Elizabeth in horror.

"No! This is not how this is s'posed to go! I don't want him here!" Tony said to herself. "Liz, you should get out of the way. This is something you don't want to experience!" Tony told Elizabeth hastily. Will looked at Elizabeth when she was about to argue. But this time, probably the only time, Will trusted Tony and knew that this was something she couldn't handle from the way Tony spoke of this enemy.

"I think Evans is right, I don't want you in trouble." Will agreed with Tony, giving her a nod.

"But I fought with you last time as well!" Elizabeth said hotly. Tony raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Last time was against Barbossa, love." Jack interrupted. "And mind if I say that Barbossa isn't exactly the best pirate who sails – ah, sorry I meant sailed these waters." Tony rolled her eyes and walked to Elizabeth.

"Ye get your chance to prove what you're made of, but it's not this time, I'm 'fraid." Tony told her sternly as ropes were thrown from the Midnight Rose over to the Pearl and the boarding hooks entwined with the rigging as the pirates tightened their grips of their weapons, waiting for the enemy to jump aboard. "Will, take her below and make sure she's locked down there! He'll go for the women first…" she said to Will. Jack was about to ask what she meant with her last comment when roars of the other crew were heard and pirates begun swinging aboard and Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her below.

"I'm still angry at you, you know!" Jack and Tony heard Elizabeth say to Will. "And this just made me angrier…" then they were below as the two famous pirates were snapped back from their thoughts and brought back above the deck where enemy pirates were boarding.

Jack turned to leave for the fight but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Jack." she said softly and he turned back to face her. "Can ye promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Depends…" he said with a smirk.

"Will you – will you protect me from him?" she asked quietly as a fierce battle between the crews of the Black Pearl and the Midnight Rose began just behind her back. Jack's smirk had faded and he studied her face for a while.

"You're really scared of this – man is it? – aren't ye?" he asked and their eyes locked. Tony took a deep breath.

"You have no idea." she whispered and swallowed. Jack saw the fear and panic in her eyes now more clear than before. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"I will, for I'm not scared of someone who I've never seen, aye…I'll protect ye love, bu' only if ye promise me sumthin'…" he said and a mischievous grin spread across his features. Tony nodded quickly.

"Ye let me finish that little _thing_ we began before this little mess, eh?" he said seductively as Tony narrowed her eyes. _Of course…I wondered when he would bring that dumb kiss up_… Tony thought. She smirked and stepped back a step so his hand left her shoulder.

"We shall see about that, Captain. We shall see…" Tony said smiling before a pirate attacked her from behind and she swung her cutlass to meet the enemy's. "We shall see about that only after you've helped your crew here, Sparrow! Or you want my cutlass stuck up your arse?" Tony yelled to him over her shoulder as she slashed the pirate's stomach open. He sunk to the deck clutching his abdomen.

"Feisty." Jack mused before he too joined the fight.

Will emerged from below, once he had taken Elizabeth safely into their cabin and locked the door from the outside. He had a sword in his hand and he was ready to fight. But someone jumped from the helm and onto him so his knees collapsed under him, bringing a knife to his throat.

"Jack!" Will yelled but to no avail and tried to get the knife away from his throat.

"Captain!" the man behind him yelled as well and a thump was heard as a pair of heavy boots landed on deck of the Black Pearl and many grew silent and stopped in their doings, Tony was one of them. She stared at the Captain of the Midnight Rose in utter horror as he stood a few feet in front of her. Jack stood behind her and stared at the man. Many from Jack's crew were wounded and asked for parley or mercy. Will stood still wrestling with the man, who held a knife to his throat, but suddenly he was pushed to Jack and Tony as the enemy pirates circled around them and Jack's faithful crew, snatching away their weapons and binding their hands, only Jack and Tony remained free with weapons ready (perhaps the Captain didn't think them as a threat?). Everyone was staring at the Captain of the red ship who had a few of his mates beside him, protecting him from sudden attacks. Everyone was gathered on the deck, but Elizabeth was no where in sight.

He was very tall and handsome, older than Jack (something around forty). His face was smooth, meaning that he had no moustache or beard as many of the other pirates. He had a crimson red hat on his head from under his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black coat and under it a red shirt which matched with his hat. He had a necklace around his neck, the letter 'R' hanging from it. His pants were black as well, his heavy boots dark muddy green and he had a well-built body (but not as good as Jack's). The green eyes stared unblinkingly at Tony.

"I saw you die yet we meet again, my little Tonya." he said slowly once it was completely quiet and the battle was over, never taking his eyes off of Tony as they travelled up and down her body. "You have cut you hair, though. I must say that I liked better when it was longer." he continued studying her. Jack and the others wondered what he meant with his first words; 'I saw you die'.

"Don't you dare call me Tonya." she said, her voice strong and loud. But that was the exact opposite to what she felt. Jack, who stood slightly behind her, saw her body trembling.

"But that is your name, my sweet." he said seductively with one of his eyebrows raised.

Jack stepped forward and cleared his throat. "G'day, Captain whatever-your-name-is, but I'm wondering what the hell you're doing; first attacking my ship without a reason and then boarding it without permission, savvy?" Jack asked rudely. He felt Tony stiffening beside him. The blonde man raised his eyebrows even further up but didn't take his eyes off of Tony.

"I had my reasons to attack ye." he said and shook his head slightly, looking at Tony. Then he said; "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm insulted, Tonya. Why haven't you told Captain Jack Sparrow my name, although he should know it already?" the Captain of the Midnight Rose asked menacingly.

"Because ye don't exist to me anymore. Why should I speak the name of a man who doesn't exist?" Tony spat. His eyes glazed with anger.

"It seems that I have to introduce myself since Tonya hasn't told you about me, Sparrow." he said, now staring at Jack with those silky green eyes. "My name is Blake Redd, grandson to the passed legend, Marcus Redd." he said proudly. Gibbs, Anamaria, Quartetto and many others of Jack's crew gasped when they heard him but Jack just gave a chuckle.

"Aye, of course ye are. Other than Marcus Redd's son died, therefore ye can't exist just like Evans said." Jack said with a mocking smirk as he swayed slightly on his spot. A few of Jack's crew sniggered.

"Take a good look at my ship, Sparrow, and tell me if you can see something that has to do with Marcus Redd?" he turned to his red ship as Jack stared at the ship and the words Midnight Rose reflected in his eyes as well as the red colour of the wood. It couldn't be true…could it?

"Then tell me, how were ye conceived by a dead father then? Grandpa Redd killed his son and his wench." Jack said.

"Aye…but he killed only _one_ son. My grandmother got _twins_. My father was the one who survived when his brother was killed by my grandfather." he explained smirking as evil grins formed on his crews faces as Jack and the others understood. Tony knew this all already of course. Here stood the grandson of the legendary Redd in a pretty solid form. Were they dreaming or was he simply lying through his teeth?

"Alright, let's just pretend for a while tha' ye're talking the truth, mate. I still 'ave a question." Jack said, glancing sideways at Tony.

"Let's hear it then." Blake said roughly. Tony gulped and hoped that his questions had nothing to do with her…

"Aye, I'd like to know how ye conjured the Midnight Rose from oblivion? It's s'posed to be lost." Jack asked as many pirates nodded their heads, meaning that they wanted to know this fact as well. Blake took a step forward and started to walk around the captives, studying them one by one.

"Ye know the legend well, Sparrow, I give you that. But many facts are false though." Blake said slowly. "The ship was lost for a while but no one knows how it many years later appeared in Nassau port, all shiny and new. Of course my father, who had been told about it, took it as it was his own and sailed to the North where no one knew Captain Marcus Redd. I got the ship after him of course." Blake finished with a proud smirk towards the Midnight Rose.

Jack nodded and knew it was the truth. It sounded as a truth anyway… "Aye…" he muttered as Blake started walking around them and he noticed Anamaria amidst the crew. His eyes followed her figure up and down for a while.

"What's your name, puppet?" he asked her in a seductive whisper. Anamaria glared at him and didn't answer.

"Take your eyes off her, Redd. She's not a piece of meat." Tony spoke suddenly, anger evident in her voice. She had her back towards him but knew what he was doing since he asked for her name. Now his attention was back on her. She heard his boots click against the deck as he walked towards her and soon he was back in front of her, but this time much closer for her liking.

"No. Maybe she's not, but ye are." Blake said, placing a cold hand on her cheek. Tony leaned away with closed eyes. So many memories swam through her mind when he touched her like that. Suddenly his hand was snapped away and Tony looked back up with opened eyes. Jack had his sword out and it had snapped on his arm so he had to take his away. Blake glared at Jack with ice cold eyes.

"Don't go touching me wench." Jack threatened in a low voice. Tony would've punched him hard if it hadn't been as serious as it was. _Wench?_ Tony thought angrily glaring at them both. _Why do men have to be so – so bloody rude towards women?!?!_

"Ah. I knew it. Your wench, you say?" Blake asked with a laugh as he removed Jack's sword from his arm with his pistol. "Couldn't wait to get your hands on other men after me, could ye now, Tonya?" he asked smirking. Jack knew that Tony was fuming inside. When he insulted her about 'not being a woman', she would have attacked him by now. And when someone was calling her a whore right in front of her face, he guessed that she could bite his head off any minute. Blake had said that she had been with him once as well.

"I never had_ anything_ with ye, Redd!" Tony spat angrily with emotion. "How can you even say that, ye slimy git!" she continued through gritted teeth and when Jack glanced at her he saw a small tear in the corner of her eye. At least he wasn't the only one who she called silly names…

"My sweet little Tonya, don't deny our relationship." Blake cooed annoyingly as his whole crew, except one, laughed heartily. Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. Relationship? Huh?

Jack's expression of confusion was noticed by Blake quite quickly as his eyes turned to him now. "What's this? Is Sparrow a bit out of it? Haven't Tonya told you about us?" Blake asked calmly.

"I don't think she'd tell me anythin' o' ye, mate, when she didn't even tell yer name, savvy?" Jack said and his gold teeth glittered in the sun that was shining through a thin cloud veil. He heard Tony give a quiet snort. Maybe he'd learn to understand her better after this?

"Very well then, should I tell them about our passionate and fiery relationship, or should you, my sweet lass? Oh, and especially about our last night together before you left, do you remember?" Blake asked Tony who glared at him coldly, silently hoping that if she would stare long enough, he would freeze to death. "I can't hear you, Tonya." he said mockingly. Tony blushed into a fierce red colour.

"There's nothing to tell them, bastard." Tony said, her voice shaking slightly from anger. "I warn you, Redd, if you utter one more word, I'll be the one watching as a bullet is shot through that perverse heard of yours!" she said dangerously, forgetting her fear for a while. Blake's smirk faded as she had said those words. He took a huge step forward and suddenly he slapped her hard.

Tony staggered backwards slightly, but Jack caught her, circling his hands around her waist. Everyone besides Blake and his crew were in shock. Tony brought her face in Jack's direction as she leaned on him for support, her cheek going redder by the second. She looked into his eyes a single tear sliding down from the corner of her eye.

"He's not goin' to get away with tha', love." Jack whispered to her sympathetically as he looked down at her.

"He's done that before…but it's not the main reason why I hate him." she whispered to him quietly.

"You're truly disgusting, Evans!" Blake roared and dragged her by her hair away from him.

"Let go of me, you disgrace of a man!" Tony yelled, punching his face so he let go. "Never ever touch me again or I do what I did then, do you remember, you arse?" she yelled in rage as she backed back to level beside Jack.

"Oh, I remember, Evans. You stole my Treasure map, and that's the exact reason why I'm here." Blake said menacingly, bringing his sword to her throat. "Where is it?" he growled angrily.

"I'm not giving it to ye, 'cause I still haven't got my revenge, Redd!" Tony spat. Blake laughed mockingly.

"Oh, revenge on what exactly? Tell us all, will ye?" he asked loudly.

"My revenge on you and your mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake, my sweet Tonya." Blake said slowly. "Not on my part at least…" he trailed off. Tony swallowed.

"It was the biggest mistake of your life, Redd, and it will take your life someday." Tony told him icily. A deathly silence followed her words. None of the pirates said a thing. They didn't even move.

"But you still haven't told them what happened that night, the thing you call a mistake?" Blake whispered cruelly. Tony had had enough.

"Your biggest mistake that will certainly cost you your life was when you took my innocence away when I was only sixteen years old." Tony told him, staring deep into his eyes, her eyes flashing. She was so deep in her murderous thoughts that she didn't feel when Jack placed a soothing hand on her shoulder…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww…dramatic ending! Uh! pretty long chapter… Did you guess what happened to her? It's not all though, but you'll find out in the next chapter, mates! I'll update it when I've got the time, alright!? Redd is different when he's around Tony than when he's alone with his first mate (of whom you'll meet in the next chapter), so that's the reason for 'my sweet Tonya' when he's facing her and only 'Evans' when he's alone with his crew, savvy? Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thank you! :D

YES! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

PS: Tony's real name is not Tonya. Redd just calls her that to annoy her, ok! And this story is not going to be this dramatic and murderous all the time. I'll be making it more humorous at times when it suits me. But you can tell me what you think about this chapter, it was different from the others, definitely.

Ok, since I'm in a writing mood today, I'll give you some cookies of the next few chapters and what will happen in them;

-More about Tony's awful past…sniff…

-Two new characters enter the story (You have met them before)

-The Black Pearl is saved from the claws of the Midnight Rose by an unlikely person.

-And if I tell you more, you'll guess the plot so this is where I'm just saying; muahhaahhaaaa I know something you don't! ;P

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Hugs 'n' kisses! 3


	14. Two Crews

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 14: Two Crews

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You seriously think that I own PotC? Ha! Well, sorry to wake you up because I am not the owner of the movie, Disney is! I only own the plot and my characters.

**Author's Note:** Whoa! Can you believe I've made it this far? To the fourteenth chapter? Wow! Haha! I'm updating again as you can see! I'm so happy for all the lovely reviews as well! Thank you guys! Luv ya! Oh, man, you can't believe where I'm writing this! : I'm sitting on a beach with my laptop, the sun is shining and I get inspiration from the lovely blue sea which is in front of me. No wind and all I can hear, is singing birds! Ah, do I make you jealous? Lol, sorry… It's really nice. Thank you God, finally you decided to give Finland a warm summer! :)

A bottle of Caribbean's finest rum as thanks goes this time tooooooooo:

(lil-blonde-pirate: Yesssssssss! You're right, he did that to her, but you'll get to know more in this chapter! Thanks for the review and we'll have to wait and see if I decide to make him die! Muahahhaaahhaaaaaaaa…)

(Renta: Thank you for your review and if you keep reading, they might continue what they had to stop so suddenly. ;) grins I hope you like this chapter!)

(bvixen: Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one as well! You have to read and see who rescues them! Thanks for the review!)

(smartie-teri: I'm trying to make the chapters more humorous, but I can say that this one is not going to be that funny. But there has to be dark parts in a fic, right? laughs evilly Anyway, just read on and find out who rescues them! ;) Thanks for the review!)

(Rummy: Thanks for the review!!! I'm glad you like it darker and deeper, but no worries, the atmosphere will soon be a bit happier when Tony starts annoying Jack again… Thanks again! And hopefully you like this chapter!)

(Renata: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!)

(Trinity114: Whoa! Thanks for the very cool review! :D smiles glad you liked, hopefully this chapter is to your liking!)

(FrEdLuVa01: More to come, more to come! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

(sweetiepiepirate: Thank you so much for all the reviews! And the thing with Jack's way of talking is that he's a scallywag! Hehe! He talks like one, at least in my story, and I think it's cute! ;) Oh, and shh! You'll get to know about the boy in this chapter! :D Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!)

Lots of hugs 'n' kisses to y'all! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, you keep me going! Hugs to all ye scoundrels! ;)

Ok, now to the chapter. Enjoy mateys!

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_"But you still haven't told them what happened that night, the thing you call a mistake?" Blake whispered cruelly. Tony had had enough._

_"Your biggest mistake that will certainly cost you your life was when you took my innocence away when I was only sixteen years old." Tony told him, staring deep into his eyes, her eyes flashing. She was so deep in her murderous thoughts that she didn't feel when Jack placed a soothing hand on her shoulder…_

- - - - -

I present to you: Chapter Fourteen!

- - - - -

Blake laughed an evil laugh which sent chills up and down their spines, he stood there and laughed into the silence where everyone stared at Tony in – was it pity? She was breathing heavily through her nostrils and her face was reddening steadily from the humiliation. Her biggest and most horrible secret was out now…

"You were sixteen?" Blake laughed. "Lovely! I had a good time though!" he continued. Tony wanted to cry. She felt the tears sting in the corners of her eyes but pressed them back, not wanting to show them that she was weak right now. "And taking my Treasure map as _revenge_ wasn't very clever of you. I seriously thought ye were a bit cleverer than that. Everyone should know that it's not that easy to get away from Blake Redd with his map! But you didn't get that far, didja now?"

"Maybe not yet, but I will get my revenge even if it's the last thing I do!" Tony said through gritted teeth, her voice quivering dangerously. Jack's hand had not left her shoulder, but she had an urge to shake it off. She did not need any pity, especially not from Jack who called her a wench by the way! But at that moment, she really didn't care about Jack, Blake was the one she wanted to see have his head ripped off, as much blood spilled as possible. He had the nerve, standing there and laughing at her after all he had done.

Jack looked at Tony, now fully understanding the meaning of the name of her ship; The Serpent's Revenge. She wanted revenge on Blake Redd.

"You're a silly little girl, Tonya." Blake whispered, taking a step closer.

"Call me Tonya one more time, and I'll slice your tongue in pieces and feed it to the sharks!" she said in a low voice, glaring at him icily, her hands clutching into fists at the same time. Blake smirked, taking another step closer to her and raising his hand to stroke her cheek with his rough fingers. Tony wasn't somehow capable of moving. Suddenly a sword was between them again, pointing at Blake's chest and he lowered his hand when Jack spoke.

"'Ey, I said that no touching me wench." Jack said, glaring at Blake. Captain Redd smirked evilly and gave a little nod, looking over Jack's shoulder. He took a vicelike grip of Tony's hair and she whimpered in pain as a few hairs were pulled off her scalp. Blake pulled her to him, her cutlass falling to the deck soundlessly.

Jack moved forwards with his sword pointing at Blake's face, but he didn't make it far before feeling a pistol was cocked against his neck and he stopped, lowering his weapon. Tony gulped as she was pulled closer to Blake by her hair. Why couldn't she move? Why was he affecting her this way? She thought she was strong! Her legs felt like jelly in fear.

"I'm touching your wench right now, Sparrow," Blake said, stroking her cheek roughly with his hand, but Tony wasn't able to stop it even if she wanted to so much! "and she seems to like it." he whispered cruelly.

"Let go of her, Redd." Jack said slowly, even if he had a pistol aimed at him. He could see that Tony was very uncomfortable.

Blake shook his head. "No, I'm not finished with her yet. I'd so much like to feel Tonya's skin against mine once more…" he trailed off, his crew laughing heartily. Blake lifted his gaze from Tony to Jack and said; "She's one hell o' a tiger in the bed, Sparrow, quite a reluctant tiger that is. And she screams like a bloody sea gull. But ye know that already don't ya?" he said to Jack who narrowed his eyes.

Jack did not answer Blake. Tony glanced at him and saw him staring straight at her with pity in his eyes. She frowned.

"Anyway, now that we all now what a little whore Tonya Evans is –" Blake was cut off by Jack.

"She's not a whore if ye raped her, Redd." Jack said. The silence after those words was like they were standing in the middle of a graveyard. Only the wind howled softly as waves splashed against the sides of the two ships which were fastened beside each other.

Tony would've given everything she owned if she could've prevented Jack from saying those words. It was like admitting it to the world. She knew it was the truth but she didn't want it to be. She didn't have guts to look at him anymore so she lowered her head and stared at the deck with unfocused eyes.

Blake stared at Jack and he stared back.

"She's a whore."

"She is not."

"She is."

"She's not!"

"I'm still here ye know, don't talk of me as I weren't here, ye arses." Tony cut them off in anger. Blake was still clutching her to him in a hard grip and Tony had no idea where she found guts to talk at all. She was angry at Blake for calling her a whore and she was angry at Jack because Jack was Jack… Does it make any sense?

Blake snorted, glaring at Jack. "Well, anyway. The only reason why I decided to lower myself onto this little boat –"

"It's a ship!" Jack cut him off with a finger in the air in front of his face. Captain Redd glanced quickly at Captain Sparrow, tightening his grip of ex-Captain Evans's hair so that she whimpered in pain once again.

"- was because I want my Treasure map back and I'm going to get it, with violence or without if you're cooperative!" Blake finished his sentence, glaring from Tony to Jack. "And I know you have it, my sweet Tonya." he whispered to Tony so that everyone heard him nonetheless.

"I'm not gonna give it to ya!" she spat in his face. Jack glanced at Tony. Why was she not telling Redd that she did not have it? That Jack had the map?

"You are going to give it to me, Evans!" Blake roared, grabbing his pistol and pressing it against her chin.

"No." she said through gritted teeth. But Blake did not pull the trigger. His mouth curved into a mean smirk and he lowered the pistol once again. The hand which held the pistol started to travel down her body, searching for the map and Tony gasped in disgust.

"I have to search for it then." he sniggered and let his hand roam over her petite form, over her pockets and then the rest, all the while Tony was breathing heavily and wished that he would stop. But then something clicked in her head and she brought her fist into his face in a very, very, very hard and painful punch! (Too bad they forgot to tie her hands…)

Blake staggered backwards, his hands to his nose as it started to bleed and thick red blood oozed out of his nostrils onto his hands. Tony smirked as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Never _ever_ touch me, Redd." she hissed but gulped once a pistol pointed straight between her eyes. So, Blake didn't mind having a bit blood all over him? He was over the punch this quickly? Oh, bugger…

"Nice hit, Evans. Practised that just for me?" Blake asked sarcastically, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"Yeah. Just for your ugly arse, oh sorry, err – face is it? But you see, I can't really see the difference between your face and your arse, both ugly as hell!" Tony replied, rising her fists into the air in front of her. (Just if he would try to strike, savvy?)

"Well, ye're the one who've seen and touched them both, Tonya." Blake answered evilly and Tony's smirk faded as Blake's crew laughed again.

"Alright, Blackwell, didn't I promise ye a small taste of Tony Evans if she wasn't going to give me the map willingly?" Blake asked, looking somewhere over Jack's shoulder. Captain Redd's tall, muscular first mate, who was still holding Jack at gunpoint, stepped forward from behind Captain Sparrow and Tony stared at him her fists still raised.

"YOU!" Tony yelled with her eyes wide.

The pirate grinned sourly, exposing brown teeth. "Glad you remember me, _Miss_ Evans, for I sure as hell remember ye! I even have a little souvenir from ye," he said pointing at his head. "the bump in the back of my head have made sure that ye won't slip me mind, lassie!" Everybody else turned to look at him too. Jack's eyes widened, as did those from Jack's crew who had seen the scene in Tortuga where Tony had accidentally thrown a bottle in his bald head. Tony just stared. It was the pirate from Tortuga! The one she had kicked, punched and insulted in one night! (A/N: Thanks for the idea, smartie-teri! I hadn't really planned on putting him back to the story but I think he suits as Redd's first mate, savvy?:) Hehe! Thanks!) Now Tony understood why Blake knew how she had the map and were aboard Jack's ship!

She guessed that he must've followed her to the dark alley where Jack found out about the map and he told Blake! Argh! Stupid arse! So he was the one who ruined everything and caused Redd to follow her!

Blackwell, as Blake called him, was still pointing his pistol at Jack. "Well, ye never apologised to me for that, so I give ye one last time to apologise, Evans, before I shoot Captain Shit-bucket's head into a thousand pieces. For the sakes of your man, do apologise." he said wickedly. Tony had to suppress her laughter. This pirate had a good memory, she had to admit.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint ye, mate, but there's four things I 'ave to point out, One: You're not going to kill anybody, Two: I'm not going to apologise, Three: His name is Captain Sparrow and Four: He's not my man." Tony said calmly.

"But you're me wench, love!" Jack told her with a grin. Tony rolled her eyes. Not the best time to start a stupid fight over a stupid thing so she shrugged and turned back to Blackwell.

"Give my Captain the Treasure map or I'll shoot him." Blackwell said, inching his pistol closer to Jack. Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Didn't I already say that you're not going to shoot anybody?" Tony spat. Blake stepped forward, his sword pointing at Tony.

He glanced a bit over her shoulder and said; "Tie her hands, boy. And make sure you tie her tightly because we're taking her with us until she gives the map." Blake hissed and a boy walked forward, stopped behind Tony with rope in his hands. She spun around and almost fainted.

Looking straight at a sixteen year old boy, apparently from Blake's crew, Tony's mouth fell open. He had short brown and very messy hair and a small moustache. He was not even an inch taller than her and his dark blue eyes searched hers.

"Daniel?!" she whispered in disbelief.

**BANG!**

A sudden explosion startled everybody. They all looked around wildly, searching for the source of the noise and when their eyes stopped by the Midnight Rose, they could see a large hole in the side of the ship. Smoke started rising from the ship, in a thick cloud and Captain Redd's eyes widened. His ship was on fire! No one was able to utter one word, the attack had really came as an surprise, besides, Blake thought he had everyone from Jack's crew gathered up on the deck!

**BANG!**

The second explosion made them all snap out of it. Blake mouthed soundlessly, not getting a word out of him as his ship burst into flames in front of him. The crew were waiting for orders from their Captain but he seemed still too confused to understand what had happened. Jack and his crew followed the scene in interest and wondered who the hell was firing the ship when everyone was tied?

"You _idiot_!" A fierce female voice shouted behind them and everyone turned to look at a beautiful young woman with light brown curly hair walking briskly towards them from below, holding a pistol and a sword in her hands, both pointing at Captain Blake Redd. She was wearing men's clothes; a pair of black breeches and a big bottle green shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Jack's mouth dropped open as he saw the unladylike expression on Elizabeth Swann's face.

Blake whipped around, his eyes widening in confusion. "Who are you?" he questioned fiercely, brining his sword from Tony to Elizabeth. His mouth turned into a smirk as he surveyed the beauty up and down. Oh boy did Will want to break his neck for that!

"I am Captain Lizzie Hellfire, the most fearsome female pirate around these waters! How dare you attack Sparrow's ship? He was my prey, you fool!" Elizabeth lied, walking forwards, her hands holding her weapons steadily. "Now leave this ship, or do you want my whole crew, who are hiding below, to sink yours? You do not want to feel my wrath, because no one steps across my course and gets away with it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking the pistol, her chin held high.

Fear flashed in Blake's eyes as he grabbed his sword tightly. He could not handle two crews, if this woman was talking the truth. "I only came to get my Treasure map and my woman, Miss." Blake said to her, gesturing towards Tony. Will couldn't believe his eyes, neither could anyone else. But it was his fiancée who was saving them right now.

"The woman and the map remains here, BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE!" Elizabeth yelled roughly. But no one moved yet. Redd stared at her in disbelief and snorted. He was not afraid of women pirates! "Oh, and you're ship is on heavy fire, mister." she added softly with a smirk that did not suit her and Blake whipped around, seeing flames erupt from below of his ship. Realisation crept upon his features and he gasped for breath.

"GET BACK ABOARD YOU SCOUNDRELS AND STOP THE FIRE! DO NOT LET IT SPREAD AND DESTROY MY SHIP! GET BACK ABOARD!!!" Blake yelled while hurrying towards Tony, he grabbed her upper arm. His crew grabbed their ropes and swung back aboard, not realising they left Jack's crew totally unwatched. Yet some tried to hold them at place. Elizabeth stared after Blake in confusion. Was it this easy to get rid of intruders?

"No! Let go of me! Jack, help me!" Tony yelled as she was being dragged across the deck towards the Midnight Rose by Blake. But Jack did not hear her. He was in the middle of freeing his crew from their bonds, cutting the ties with his sword and soon they started to fight Blake's crew back aboard their own ship with sword and pistol. Tony struggled as she felt Blake wrap his arm around her waist and grab a rope to swing aboard his ship. She knew what would happen if she went aboard that ship again and there was no way she was going to let that happen!

"You're coming with me, Tonya, because you have my map and I want it, plus I don't mind having you in me bed again." Blake whispered into her ear. Tony screamed and struggled against his iron grip. But suddenly Blake tripped on someone, sending Tony free from his grasp. A hand dragged her up from the deck and Tony gazed into blue eyes which she recognised.

"Tony, GO!" the boy who owned the blue eyes yelled to her and pushed her out of the way as Blake pounced towards her to take her with him. But the boy blocked him and trusted a rope into his hand. "There is no time, Captain! There're two crews aboard this ship and they will defeat us if we won't back off!" he yelled to his Captain, giving Tony a wink from the corner of his eye. Tony had fell flat on her bum on the deck and watched as the boy swung back aboard the Midnight Rose with Captain Redd and his crew, the fire only increasing.

"This isn't over, Sparrow!!!" Blake yelled to them. "I will get my Treasure map, whether you're alive of not, Evans!!!" he shouted in anger and grabbed his pistol.

"No! Daniel! Come back, you stupid arse!!!" Tony yelled after him but he did not hear her anymore. The crew of the Midnight Rose was finally fought back aboard their own ship as another set of cannonballs were fired upon it from the Black Pearl, making holes in her sides, making the fire grow. Blake aimed his pistol at Tony who was still lying on the deck and he pulled the trigger…

The Black Pearl was soon catching wind and sailing further away from the enemy ship, all the while the waves splashed at her. They were still in a range of cannons and the battle continued but everyone knew that the Midnight Rose was incapable of following the other ship because of the damage the first two fireballs had caused. The wind grew and caught in the sails of the Black Pearl as it left the enemy behind.

"NOOOO! I WILL GET MY MAP AND MY TREASURE, I'M SURE OF THAT! THIS WASN'T THE LAST TIME YOU SAW CAPTAIN BLAKE REDD AND THE MIDNIGHT ROSE!!!" they heard Blake's voice as it faded away with the wind.

They were left behind to get themselves out of their trouble.

Then it was gone. There was a silence aboard the Black Pearl, a silence of confusion and surprise. That kind silence was not often heard aboard the ship. But then, grins and smiles started to spread across the dirty faces of the pirates', and all eyes turned to Elizabeth Swann, who was wearing Jack's clothes nonetheless.

"What?" she asked innocently breaking the deathly silence, and then, like an explosion, cheers and applauds rose amongst the crew of the Black Pearl as they congratulated their rescuer.

"Elizabeth saved us all!" some yelled in happiness.

"It looks like we don't have any decent women aboard anymore, too bad for ye, eh Ladbroc?!"

"She saved us! Set their bloody ship on fire!"

She blushed and saw Will hurrying towards her with an apologetic expression on his face. As soon as he reached her, he captured her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I never meant to anger you." Will apologised sincerely. "If I'd just have known what bravery you have, I would never have locked you inside Jack's cabin." he continued and Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Besides, if you hadn't locked me in, I would not be the heroine right now, would I?" she said and laughed. The crew cheered again.

"Lizzie Hellfire?" Jack questioned with one cocked eyebrow once he made it through the crowd of pirates. "_Lizzie Hellfire?!_ Eh, are those me clothes?" Jack asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes, I am sorry. I had to do something once I heard the battle out here, and I found these in your cabin! And since Tony is wearing your clothes, why wouldn't I be allowed?" she explained and the pirates just continued to cheer. Jack smirked wickedly.

"Ah, aye, looks like I 'ave _two_ lassies in me pants!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk. Gibbs stepped forward with a grin on his face as well.

"Looks like all women aren't that much of bad luck after all!" he said with a hearty laugh. Will hugged her again in his sweet way to show everyone that she was his!

"Wait a minute," Jack mused, stroking his goatee with his fingers. "How the hell did ye get out of me cabin, woman?" he asked. Elizabeth blushed slightly and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I had to break your door down, you see. But I'm sure it's easy to fix, don't worry, Jack!" Elizabeth assured him. Jack stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Arr! Women! Annoying women can't do anything but sabotage!" Jack yelled frustrated and threw his arms in the air. The crew laughed again. "'Ey! What're y'all standing there for, eh? Get back to work, ye scallywags! We have a Treasure to go after, savvy?!" he yelled to the crew and they scurried to their duties. Jack grinned at Elizabeth and Will.

Will winked at Jack and turned to Elizabeth. "Captain Lizzie Hellfire, I think we better go down below and check on your crew." Will said. Jack raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth laughed and hit Will's arm playfully.

"There is no crew down there! It was just bluff, silly!" she said but Will smirked.

"I'm sure they need some kind of orders to get up here and help Jack's crew." Will continued.

"But Will, there is no crew!" Elizabeth said. Suddenly Will scooped her up in his arms and she let out a shriek as he started to walk towards the cabins. "Put me down Will!"

"No, the crew needs you, Captain!" Will said and they disappeared below.

Jack shook his head and then he remembered. Tony! He turned around and looked around him wildly. _Where is she?_ He thought panic-stricken. Redd couldn't have kidnapped her, could he? Oh shit!

"Captain!" Anamaria's voice shouted suddenly. Jack turned around to look at her. She was crouching beside a petite figure which was curled into a ball on the deck, blood was all around it. "Captain, come! Quickly!" she yelled and upon further inspection Jack noticed that the form was Tony Evans. He didn't think twice before hurrying to her and kneeling beside her limp form. "She's barely breathing…" Anamaria said quietly.

"C'mon, Evans. No time for sleeping, love." Jack said softly and poked her. "Wake up now, or ye won't get any rum, matey." he said and turned her around. It wasn't a lovely sight. Her face was unscratched but she had a deep wound in her stomach and blood was still oozing out of it. No doubt it was a gunshot. Her eyes were open and she stared at Jack with pain deep in them.

"Now you all know…" she said softly. Jack wasn't in the mood to start thinking about such things.

"It doesn't matter, love. It's in the past." he said. Tony sighed.

"Please don't pity me." She said harshly.

_I can't help it..._ Jack thought sadly. "Shut up..." he said.

"You did a shitty job protecting me, Sparrow." Tony told him

"I'm sorry, love." Jack answered. Tony shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm sorry…" she whispered, grabbing Jack's hand. "I'm really sorry, Jack…"

"Why are ye sorry?" he asked.

"I'm… sorry that we couldn't continue that – that thing we begun, y'know –" she coughed and closed her eyes, but she was yet conscious. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"You talk as if we wouldn't have a chance for it, Evans. Where are you goin'?" he asked smirking. Tony glared at him.

"I'm dying here, you arse. Little respect please?" she asked and coughed again.

"Ye're not dying so shut up." Jack told her.

"I won't shut up until I get your respect, idiot... I'll start singing just to annoy you." she replied and started singing 'Yo Ho, A Pirate's Death For Me' with closed eyes but then she stopped. "Oh no... He has Daniel. He has Daniel...aboard his bloody ship, Jack." she told him, opening her eyes again. This time a fire was burning deep inside them. Jack stared at her confused.

"Who is Daniel?" he asked her.

"Daniel is… He's my brother…" she whispered before she fainted into his arms.

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Muahahhhaaaaa! There you have it! I noticed that all the things I promised would come up in future chapters, came all up in this one. Hopefully you liked though! It was a tough chapter to write, I admit. A bit of fluff in the end! Aww! :D But this is not the end, no, they still have to go after the Treasure! I didn't like this chapter… hmm, but the next one will be better! Ok, let me know what you thought about this chapter in a lovely review, thank you!

PS: Did you guess that Daniel was her brother? (Daniel came up in the first chapter.)

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Hugs and kissesssssss! 3


	15. Tony's Tale

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 15: Tony's Tale

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Why oh why do I put this up? Because you know that I don't own PotC… what a pity…

**Author's Note: **Heyaa once again. Chapter FIFTEEN (bloody hell) is herre! Woohoooo! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles to y'all!

(lil-blonde-pirate: Sorry about ending that chapter like that. You have to have patience, my friend, patience with our couple. But I promise they will get to that -thing- and finish it once and for all. Maybe this chapter has something to your liking in the end (but don't sneak preview! :P) muah-ha-haa, just read the chapter and find out! :D Thanks for the review! grins)

(Renata: Don't cry, I will update and continue this story, I promise! It just takes time to write the chapters. Here's the chapter, I hope you like it! Oh, and thanks for the review. :D)

(Terriah: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my story! :D jumps around in happiness hopefully this chapter is to your liking.)

(Rummy: Daniel was in the first chapter. I was a bit afraid many of u wouldn't remember him but just check the first chapter if you like. Thanks for the review!)

(sweetiepiepirate: I had a suspicion that you would guess who it was when you wrote that in your review! :) Anyway, thank you so much for the review and I hope this chapter is good as well. You'll have to tell me if it's not. Here's the newest chapter! Yay!)

(Goth Princess: I updated woman! YAY! :D Glad you liked, hope this one is to your liking as well! Thanks for the review and read and find out what will happen to Tony!)

(Trinity144: Flying monkeys? Cool! Where can I get one of those?!? :D Hehe! Thanks for the nice review!)

(bvixen: You were right. But it wasn't that hard to guess when she was the only one missing! Lol, Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chappie!)

(Azavara D'mattiae: Thank you for the review! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter! What do you think of this chapter? :P I will continue this story, I promise!)

I'm jumping around in joy for all my reviews! Yay! :D

Chapter fifteen, enjoy!

* * *

_Dream:_

_"Evans!" a rough voice carried over the deck in the dark night._

_"What is it?!" a sixteen year old Tony Evans answered from the helm. A round pirate came up to her quickly._

_"The Captain needs ye, lass, down in his quarters. Says he has important matters to discuss!" the pirate said to her and Tony left the helm to him, walking briskly down below, her long chocolate brown hair flowing to her mid-back as she scurried. She muttered as she went and wondered what it was now. The Captain has told them not to bother him at all that night, because he wanted to study the newly found map with a bottle of rum at the side, so he was probably quite drunk by now._

_Upon entering the Captain's cabin, a strange feeling stirred inside her stomach as the strong aroma of alcohol filled her senses. She saw his broad form standing by a window, swaying slightly as he dipped his head back and took a long chug from a bottle. Tony cleared her throat and made her presence known as she stepped inside the room but guessed that this visit was going to be a quick one, so she didn't close the door behind her._

_"Close the door, Tonya." The Captain slurred, not turning around. Tony raised her eyebrows in question but did as she was told._

_"Don't call me Tonya, Captain. You know I despise that nickname. Besides, it's ruining my reputation." Tony answered amused and watched as the Captain turned around. His dirty blonde hair was tied into a ponytail as always but somehow he looked more handsome than ever._

_"Always on about your reputation, aren't you Tonya?" he asked. Tony gave him a slight chuckle._

_"That'd be me." Tony answered pointing her index finger at herself. "Something you wanted, besides talking about my reputation as __Caribbean__'s most infamous pirate?" Tony asked in her usual tone, adding a bit of sarcasm. The Captain laughed heartily and Tony smiled broadly._

_"Aye, that's you, but there was something I wanted, still want in fact." he told her. Tony nodded._

_"Spit it out then." she said, placing her hands behind her back. The Captain took a few steps towards her and glanced at the door._

_"Is the door closed?" he asked, taking another chug of his bottle. Tony raised her eyebrows._

_"Aye, it's closed."_

_"Is it locked?" he asked and walked to his large bed, sitting down. Tony narrowed her eyes in question._

_"No, but why –" she begun._

_"Lock it." he cut her off._

_She stared at him. Maybe he wanted to tell her some secret and locking the door was just a precaution that the rest of the crew did not hear what he had to tell. Tony pursed her lips and walked back to the door, turning the key in the lock until it clicked. She turned around and placed her hands back behind her back._

_"It's locked, Captain." Tony said, waiting for him to begun telling his important matters._

_"Please, call me Blake." he said. After every passing second, Tony began thinking more and more that it was a very bad idea stepping into his office, locking the door after her. She felt like a rabbit being chased into a trap by a fox. But why did she feel that way? This couldn't be a trap for he was her Captain for Christ's sakes…_

_"Well, what did you want to discuss, Cap- err, Blake?" she asked. Maybe this was about the map. She glanced at his desk, seeing an old parchment piece lying there with different marks and lines upon it. That had to be it! She had only heard about the old Treasure map by her fellow crewmembers but she had not seen it with her own eyes. Did this mean that they were about to go after it and become ridiculously rich? The thought of money made her smile._

_"What are you smiling about, my sweet?" Blake asked as he watched he face, drinking from the bottle once again._

_"Oh nothing…" She shrugged the question off and looked around the cabin. She felt very awkward under his penetrating gaze as he stood up from the bed and walked closer to her._

_"C'mon, you can tell me, Tonya. I am after all your Captain." Blake told her, throwing his blonde ponytail over his shoulder. Tony sighed and shook her head._

_"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about the map. And the Treasure and riches we might find." Tony answered the smile creeping back upon her facial features._

_"Aye, the Treasure…but I have a very beautiful treasure standing right in front of me as well." Blake whispered huskily, brushing a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. Tony swallowed. She knew this had been a very, very bad idea…_

_She stepped back, out of his grasp and cleared her throat. It was just because of his drunken state. He would never ever lay a hand upon one of his crewmembers. She told herself that but saw a new fire burning in his eyes. She had seen it before, but only when he found himself a whore in some port town. And it had never been directed on her. It was lust…_

_"Do you know how lucky I am, having such a pretty thing working for me as my first mate?" Blake asked, taking a step closer to her again. No, this was definitely not the way she had planned a discussion of the map about. Why did she lock the door?_

_"Thank you, Captain." Tony said in a professional manner her chin held high._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't I tell you to call me Blake?" he said seductively and moved closer again, this time Tony was ready, she stepped back but only to collide with the wall. She nodded and felt a wave of fear rush through her body. This was the first time in her sixteen years she had felt fear like this…_

_"Yes, Blake, sir." she answered, trying to keep it to the professional manner. A hand reached out and touched her lips. She shivered under the rough touch and tried to get her legs to work, but somehow she seemed to be paralysed to the spot. She swallowed again, turning her head away from his fingers. That was not a very good idea._

_Blake let out a grunt as his hand grabbed her cheeks forcefully, eventually bringing his lips upon hers in a horrible kiss. The kiss burned and tore her soul as his tongue entered her mouth with one forceful move and she whimpered in pain, but this only seemed to encourage him because he though it was a moan of pleasure. The bottle he was holding fell to the floor and broke into thousand pieces, the small splinters attacked her legs. Blake did not seem to notice at all, he was still enjoying the kiss. Tony bit his lower lip, tasting his sour blood before she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him off of her, breaking the kiss._

_"What the hell?!"__ She screamed at him, jumping to the door, but found the key gone! She cursed and turned around to face him again. "Let me out. Now." she warned him dangerously as he wiped the blood off his lip with his hand. He looked down at his hand and smirked._

_"So you like it rough then?" he asked. Tony was fuming._

_"No, I don't like anything, not any of this! Now let me out!" she said, grabbing the handle of the door and turning it furiously. But it didn't open. Yep, this was a bad idea…_

_Blake marched to her and grasped her hand, pushing her to the door with his body as he leaned in for another kiss but she was ready and kneed his groin. He let out a high-pitched scream and brought his hands to his crotch. Tony jumped out of the way again and looked around the cabin, searching frantically for the key. Where the hell was it?!?_

_"Now don't be a bitch, Tonya. The fun was only starting!" Blake growled and pounced at her. She moved out of the way and held her hands in front of her face in fists. Blake snorted and suddenly Tony received a punch in her face so she fell to the floor with her face first. She was dragged up by her hair and Blake crushed his lips against her neck as she made her everything to push him off of her. Why did she leave her weapons into her cabin?!?_

_His hand groped her small body and she couldn't do a thing because he was so much stronger than the young girl. His hands roamed over her breasts roughly and her shirt was ripped off, leaving her upper body bare. The little tattoo of a serpent glowed in the candle light which illuminated the cabin. Blake looked at her with a smirk, his eyes moved to the tattoo on the back of her shoulder._

_"Come, come, my fiery little serpent, behave like a good little girl." he whispered into her ear and threw her on his bed and he climbed on top of her, his hands travelling up and down her figure all the while Tony was screaming from the top of her lungs. This had to be a nightmare… She continued to scream until Blake clapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her shouts of help…_

- - - - -

"No…please stop it…don't touch me…"

"Shh…It's ok, Tony. No one is touching you." Elizabeth said soothingly, still wearing Jack's clothes as she sat by Tony's sleeping form, looking at her in pity as she writhed in her nightmare. Her face gleamed with cold sweat and her hands were clenched tightly around the blanket of Jack's bed. Will stood by the desk of Jack's cabin and surveyed them both.

"She's been like this for three days now and her condition is only getting worse." Will told Elizabeth in a quiet voice. "She needs medical help, a doctor to heal that gunshot, Elizabeth." he added. She lifted her gaze from Tony and looked at her fiancé.

"I know. But there are no towns near by! Who knows where the next island lies!" Elizabeth exclaimed worriedly. Will sighed and bent his head slightly. "Her wound is getting inflamed and needs treatment." she said finally and stood up, walking to Will and a water bucket. She dipped a cloth into the fresh water and pressed the extra liquid off it.

"Yes…" he agreed. "And you were right," Will said suddenly, watching as she walked back to Tony and placed the cloth on her forehead. Elizabeth looked up with her eyebrows raised in question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said you knew that something terrible had happened to her and you were right. And that someone from her past would show up." Will said, giving her an odd glance.

"I didn't say I _knew_ I just had this strange feeling. And it proved to be right. It could've been coincidence." Elizabeth said sternly, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Tony gave a groan and suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up like a lightning on the bed, breathing heavily. "Welcome to the world of living, Tony." Elizabeth greeted her, smiling and handed her a water glass. Tony took the mug and drained the drink in one gulp.

"Thanks…" her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said and sat down by her side. Will watched them both quietly, holding his hand to his chin.

"Urgh…I don't feel so good…What happened?" Tony asked and winced in pain as she moved to stretch her arms. Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other. Tony looked down at her stomach and saw a bandage wrapped around her middle, a little blood stain showing through. She touched it with her finger and regretted it immediately as white hot pain shot through her every nerve and she lay back down on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. "Ouch."

"Apparently Redd shot you." Will said and Tony looked up at him and grimaced.

"Well, I always knew he had a lousy aim…" she muttered and closed her eyes. "How long have I've been asleep then?" asked Tony in a small voice.

"Three days." Elizabeth answered. Tony nodded lazily.

"Wow…I didn't know I'm such a deep sleeper." she said slowly. "My head is spinning…" she muttered and saw tiny white dots in front of her eyes. The two glanced at each other again and then back at Tony who was holding her head in her hands.

Elizabeth looked uneasy again. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked before she could stop herself. Will wanted to clap his hand over her mouth for asking such a question with an obvious answer. Tony paled in a matter of seconds and looked out of the window, not wanting to meet their gazes. She mumbled something they couldn't hear and Elizabeth realised she said something improper. "Oh! I'm sorry, Oh God, I-I didn't mean to – err, I'm sorry, the question just slipped and it was a stupid thing to ask, I'm so sorry, Tony." Elizabeth apologised and clapped a hand over her own mouth, reddening with embarrassment. Tony turned her head in her direction.

"You pity me." she stated coldly with a glare at them both. Elizabeth blushed more and stammered.

"Of course we… err, well, what I mean is –" she said as Tony's glare went colder and colder.

"Don't pity me. I don't need it. I don't need any of your pity, you hear." She said and glanced around her. "And what the hell am I doing in Sparrow's bed? He's going to freak out again, but I didn't come here by myself…" she said mostly to herself and dragged the blankets off of her body.

"It's because Jack brought you here." Will said softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony stared at him. Sparrow brought her there? Jack did that?

She snorted and crawled to the end of the bed, wincing in pain as her stomach hurt like hell. "Well, you tell him that I thank him for borrowing his comfortable bed, but I would've done wonderfully without it." she muttered icily and stood up the same time as Elizabeth. Will uncrossed his arms and looked at Tony in worry. She was still too weak.

"Tony are you –" Elizabeth begun but Tony had already fallen back on the bed with her back first and she stared at the ceiling. She raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know that Jack had a hole in his ceiling…I can see the stars through here…" she told them merrily with a grin on her face. Will glanced at his beloved with his eyebrows raised. There was no hole in the ceiling, neither was there any stars on the sky because it was still luminous.

"Tony, how – how do you feel now?" Elizabeth asked and sat down beside her. Tony was still staring at the ceiling but her eyes were rolling and she was awfully pale. She placed a hand on her stomach and winced in pain again.

"Besides that I'm super hungry? I feel like shit…" she told them as her grin turned upside-down. "Hey, none of those looks of pity, mates." She added once she saw the glances the pair were throwing each other.

"You need a doctor, Tony." Will said firmly and Tony raised her head to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're not dragging me to a bloody doctor and what the hell happened to 'Evans', _Turner_?" Tony snapped. There was no way in hell they were taking her to a doctor… No way.

"But your wound is getting badly inflamed, it needs to be cleaned." Elizabeth joined the conversation on her lover's side of course. Tony scowled, bloody lovebirds…

"Well, just pour some rum in it and I'm good as new." She answered.

"We already did that." Will replied and Tony winced.

"Oh, thank Davey Jones I weren't awake…" she muttered and groaned in sudden pain again as it shot through her body. "Ow…"

"We're taking you to a doctor."

"I'm not going." She said sternly and wished they would leave her alone.

"But you could die!" Elizabeth exclaimed but Tony snorted.

"I'm sure I'll live, I feel fine." She lied and then frowned. "And why the hell do you even care about me? I said I don't need any pity or help from you!" she spat and rubbed her head. The door (which was fixed after Elizabeth had broke it down) swung open and in walked the Captain of the Blake Pearl. His eyes flew immediately to Tony who hadn't heard his entrance. Jack stared at her his mouth hanging slightly open letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're awake." He stated once he got his voice back and fought a lump down from his throat. Tony's eyes fluttered open and she sighed loudly.

"And the Captain is in the house. Glad you noticed I'm back on decks…Ow…I were wondering when you would come and ruin my day (though I were relieved that the first thing I heard when I woke up was NOT your voice) – not that it's ruined already by those two who're forcing me to a bloody doctor…but I don't need one." she muttered and snorted as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Ah, too bad, Evans. Nassau port is already on our course, as well as a visit to the doctor." Jack told her with a grin. Tony cried in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what doctors do to pirates? They don't care if it hurts at all when they push a pair of large tongs inside your stomach and grab out all your internal organs…" Tony replied and made a grimace. Jack frowned and crossed the cabin to his desk and sat down behind it. "And they probably won't even put the bloody organs back on the right places. Then you have to walk around with your heart in your throat. Doesn't it sound like a nice trip, eh?" Tony continued.

"Ye don't have a choice." Jack said sternly and glanced at her from behind the Treasure map.

"Great. Just bear with me if I throw up my liver, savvy?" Tony said and made Elizabeth grimace as she pictured that. Will had his eyebrows raised. "I don't need a bloody doctor! Arr!" Tony yelled suddenly and jumped up from the bed, she walked across the cabin to the door and glared at them all as they stared at her and wondered what she was about to do.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I'm going back to work." Tony replied sourly and opened the door, partly holding on for support. She clutched her hand to her stomach and tried to prevent a cry of pain from escaping her mouth, but she didn't succeed. "I'm fine! I don't need a – a doctor! I'll kill you if you take me there!" she hissed as Will walked towards her. "And I'm going back to work. See ya!" she was about to walk out of the door when two pairs of arms dragged her back inside and took her to the bed.

"I don't want ye fainting all over the place, love." Jack told her as he and Will took her to the bed. Tony scowled as they tied her to the bedpost with ropes.

"I was not going to faint all over the place, ye stupid blighter…You're nice little laddies, TYING a woman to a bloody BED! This is unfair! Let me up! I want to go working!" Tony near-screamed and she struggled to get free from the bonds. Didn't she sound like a spoiled little brat?

"This is just a method to hold ye still, you're not in the right condition to be working." Elizabeth assured her from behind the two men with a smile.

"I told ye; I'm fine, you arses!" Tony hissed and glared at them then she stopped and stared at the ceiling. "The stars are brighter. Have ye noticed that?" she murmured and blinked.

"How long is it until we reach Nassau?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to Tony and sat beside her, holding a wet cloth in her hand.

"We'll be there by nightfall." Jack told her. "Tony is to stay in bed until that."

"Well, thanks for caring, Daddy." Tony said sarcastically and tried to bite Elizabeth as she moved to place the cloth on her forehead. "Bring that –thing- nearer, woman, and I'll bite your hand off." She hissed towards Elizabeth with narrowed eyes.

"And she's back to her wenchy self…" Jack mused and was back behind his desk with the map in his hand. Tony scowled and soon grabbed a pillow with her feet and launched it towards Jack, he caught it in mid air with is hand and glared at Tony. "I'm not in a mood to start a pillow fight, love." Jack said calmly.

"That was for calling me a wench! Besides I still owe you, I'm putting an emphasis on the words; _two painful punches_." Tony growled sourly and winced once again.

"I wouldn't go punching anyone in that state if I were ye, lassie." He muttered.

"Well, you're not in this state and ye certainly aren't me, Sparrow, so I suggest ye shut it." Tony replied and watched as all three of them rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me like that! I'm dying here, remember? Can I get a little sympathy please?!" she drawled with raised eyebrows. Being a sarcastic pirate was not healthy. It was painful for your stomach and your arse, especially when it's numb because you haven't been able to move for three days…

"I'm glad you're finally admitting that you're in a rather dangerous condition and in need for a doctor." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I never said that." She murmured in answer. Will shook his head.

"Tony –" Will began slowly.

"Aye? What is it now, Turner?" Tony asked sighing.

"How did you know Redd?" he asked suddenly, making both Jack and Elizabeth to look up at her. Tony blushed slightly but decided that at least the three of them should know some truths about her.

"Err…I – I – he never mentioned it, did he?" she mused as an angry fire burned in her eyes. "I was his first mate when I was sixteen…" she answered quietly, hating Will for bringing up the subject. Jack's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me." Tony spat. "We found the Treasure map a week before – before he did what he did to me…" she averted her gaze to the window.

"What happened after that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I took off the next day with the map as revenge. And I arrived to Port Royal a few years later where James Norrington made me a ship – why am I even telling you this?" she asked suddenly in a cold voice. "Oh, never mind… Anyway, I left Port Royal with the map and my precious Serpent's Revenge, a perfect name I had for her, aye." She told them with a nod. "I sailed towards the Island with No Name At All with my new found crew to collect every piece of Redd's Treasure but of course I didn't get far before I were attacked by the Devil himself (I'm talking about Redd). He didn't catch the map though before I fell over the railing with it. Redd thought I was dead and he sailed away after sinking my ship and killing my entire crew. I was washed on a shore a few days later and found by a fisher ship. They took me to some bloody place from where I went to England." Tony mused as Daniel popped up in her mind. She cursed the little bugger to hell for going back aboard Redd's ship.

"What happened in England?" Will asked excited to hear about the land he had spent a large amount of his childhood in. Tony swallowed.

"I found out that I had a little brother by the name of Daniel Evans. Our mother had died just a few years before I arrived and I taught Daniel a pirate's life for four years. He seemed to enjoy it, but now I realise it was a rather bad idea. He's aboard the Midnight Rose, the bloody arse." Tony finished sadly, thinking about her brother. "We were separated again by Jack Sparrow when he kidnapped me," Tony glared at Jack. "the bloody blighter…and now Redd's after us and the Treasure. That's it. That's my life in a nutshell." She told them and a silence filled the cabin.

"You must be so worried over your brother." Elizabeth mused sadly, Tony nodded slightly.

"Does Redd know he's your brother?" Will asked.

"No, I don't think so…" she answered. Jack had the map in front of him and he was still studying it in interest, but listening to Tony's every word at the same time.

"Then there's no fear that he'll hurt him. He won't 'ave a reason fer it, savvy?" Jack said. Tony cried out in sudden agony as the wound stung and burned. The three stood up in a swift and Elizabeth was the first who was on her side.

"The wound is getting rather purplish. How long is it until we get to Nassau?" she asked Jack who stood by the bed now, looking at her. "She needs a doctor as soon as possible."

"Nightfall." Jack told her once again. Tony was breathing heavily and she whimpered in pain again. Damn, it hurt…

"It looks pretty bad…" Elizabeth mused and brought the cloth to Tony's stomach. She yelled in pain as she pressed it gently on her wound.

"Argh! What the hell are you doing, Liz?" Tony managed to choke out between her gasps of breath. "I did not ask you to put me through a torture chamber!" Tony grunted at her in groaned in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…BLOODY HELL IT HURTS, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tony yelled from the top of her lungs and Elizabeth snatched her hand away with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." She told her as Tony gave her the coldest glare.

"I think it's time for us to leave, Elizabeth." Will told his fiancée. She nodded and stood up in haste, not wanting to get Tony angrier than she already was.

"Get her away from me!" Tony wailed and struggled to get free from the ropes. "And why am I still tied up?!?" she shouted, Jack moved over to the bed and cut the bonds with his dagger. Tony raised herself to sit and rubbed her wrists. "Arses…" she muttered as Will took Elizabeth's hand and they fled out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Jack alone with a fuming Tony. She stared down at her wound and whimpered, cursing Elizabeth to Redd's cabin, which was hell in her opinion.

Jack walked over to his desk and sat down behind it, starting to study Redd's Treasure map again.

There cabin was silent once again and only the rustling of the maps which Jack looked at was heard. Tony turned slightly in the bed and grimaced in pain. She stared out of the dirty window out to the ocean, where a grey cloud veil was hanging low over the Caribbean. She drifted off to her thoughts and closed her eyes, but refused to fall asleep.

They all knew now. Every single one of them. Why hadn't she seen this coming? They probably would've found out in one way or another. It was so typical that these things happened to her. Her luck was certainly the worst in the whole world. And on top of everything, they pitied her. Even Jack, who was the last person she wanted pity from. She did not want any extra chances from him just because she had been raped. It did not matter anyways it was in the past, just like he said. But why did he say that way if he pitied her? Honestly, sometimes she didn't understand him at all. Jack Sparrow himself was a riddle, but somehow he still intrigued her and suddenly she found herself thinking about his fabulous body again. It was her way of trying to forget about Redd when she focused on him. Tony shook her head once images of the last night aboard the Midnight Rose flashed before her closed eyes.

"You're going to get yer revenge, Tony." Jack said from his desk and Tony snapped out of her thoughts, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"What are ye saying –" she was cut off when the door swung open and the noise gave her a headache. Anamaria marched inside right to Tony and stopped in front of her. "Isn't this a familiar sight?" Tony said amused when she remembered the first day they all met.

"It is." Anamaria replied and grinned at Tony.

"Why are you smiling? Oh, please tell me that Nassau port is burning and the bloody doctor is dead!?" Tony asked and shuddered at the thought of a doctor. Anamaria grimaced. Apparently she was not fond of doctors either.

"Nope, that's not what I wanted to say. I just wanted to thank you, Evans." she told Tony who looked flabbergasted. Her mouth had dropped open.

"Thank me?" she asked disbelieved with her eyebrows raised high. Anamaria nodded.

"Aye, for sticking up to meh." she explained. "When Redd set his filthy eyes upon me, you told him off." Anamaria said and extended her hand to Tony. "No woman deserves your past. I will help you get your revenge. I will." she continued as Tony blushed furiously and grabbed the other woman pirate's hand in a strong handshake.

"Thanks, Maria. I really appreciate what you're saying." Tony said, her mouth still hanging open. This was the woman she owed a punch (didn't she owe quite many persons punches?) for slapping her once. Anamaria nodded as they let their hands go.

She glanced behind her at Jack and then back at Tony. "Well, I should leave yeh and the Captain alone. He looks like he has something to tell you." Anamaria winked at Tony with a grin and chuckled. Tony punched her arms gently and blushed.

"He's an arse. A hairy arse at that, not that I've seen his arse, but y'know…" Tony blushed again as Anamaria burst into a hearty laughter.

"Aye, aye, whatever, Evans. I'll be seeing you around and good luck with the doctor thingy, I feel sorry fer ye, girl." Anamaria told her as she walked to the door and swung it open. She chuckled and shook her head slightly before walking out of the cabin as Tony blushed for the tenth time into a fire red.

"That was weird." she mused and stared at the door as it slowly closed by itself when the ship rocked steadily upon the waves. "Now how am I able to punch her if she thanked me?" she muttered and Jack laughed. Tony grinned herself. It was something his laughter did. It made her smile and it made her feel happy and lucky. Was she falling for him? The thought made her blush a few shades of a darker red again. She thanked God that Jack could not hear her thoughts. But she couldn't be falling for him. She had promised herself that no man above the earth deserved her love. No man. But maybe Jack was an exception? No, no, no… No man, not even Jack Sparrow.

- - - - -

Daniel Evans sat alone in his dirty cabin. He was biting his lip and rocking back and forth while he sat on his cot. "What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself in a whisper. Tony had asked him to stay with her aboard the Black Pearl. Why hadn't he? The footsteps from the deck of the Midnight Rose were heard as heavy thumps on the ceiling of his little cabin and those were the only sound he could hear. He was worried. About Tony. He heard the truth with everybody else but he had actually thought Redd as a sensible man, not a rapist. Yet he felt no hatred towards his Captain. Why was that?

There was a heavy smell of smoke in the cabin after the fire which had taken place just along the corridor outside his room. But Tony was still worrying him. Or more like the fact that why he wasn't feeling much different than before he knew that she was raped. In all honesty, he was confused. Daniel shook his head to snap out of his thoughts as he heard someone near his cabin.

"Dan!" Blackwell's rough voice boomed from the other side of the door as he knocked three times. He lifted his head to watch as the door opened and the dirty face of Blake's first mate peered inside the room.

"Aye?" Daniel replied in question. What was it now?

"The Captain wants to 'ave a word with ye." Blackwell told him. Daniel sighed and stood up, walking out of the cabin with Blackwell on his heels. They continued to walk in silence towards the Captain's quarters, but unfortunately, Daniel did not see the mischievous grin spread across Blackwell's face.

The door creaked open and Daniel was introduced to the Captain's living quarters for the first time. Blake was sitting behind his desk as Daniel and Blackwell entered. His blonde head snapped up to look at them as his face supported a grin as well. Daniel wondered what was happening.

"G'day, Daniel." Blake said and gave a nod to Blackwell. He closed the door and Daniel was trapped. "I have a few questions to ask. Otherwise it's quite nice to see yeh, lad." Blake murmured, getting up from his chair and walking right in front of Daniel.

"Nice to see you too, Captain." Daniel answered. Blackwell was still grinning, and Daniel could see this from the corner of his eye. He was not afraid though, whatever they wanted to question him about.

"Say Daniel, do you have a _surname_?" Blake asked, staring at the young boy. Daniel's mind was racing. They couldn't know could they?

"It's –" Daniel begun but was cut off by Blake.

"Could it perhaps be – _Evans_?" Blake hissed and took his sword out of his belt. Daniel gulped at the sight of the sharp weapon.

"Now why would ye think that, Captain?" he asked, holding his voice steady. Blackwell gave a hollow laugh behind him.

"Answer this then: Are you Tony Evans's brother?" Blake asked with his voice ice cold and menacing. Daniel shook his head slowly to be clear. They could NOT know. He would certainly be dead if they found out the truth, if they didn't know it by now. "Ah, but you know. I am quite certain that you are her brother, unless you prove me wrong." Blake said. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"How? What can I do?" Daniel asked, pushing the thought of his sister to the back of his mind and focused on his Captain. Blake and Blackwell laughed simultaneously.

"I do have a plan which may _hurt_ my sweet little Tonya…" Blake began with a smirk.

- - - - -

"I want ye to 'ave a share in the Treasure, Evans." Jack informed her seriously. Tony snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him with wide open eyes.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"I want ye to get yer revenge and that's why I'm giving ye a share of the Treasure." Jack repeated and lifted his gaze to hers. Their eyes locked immediately.

"What? But I don't – I'm not – I won't –" Tony stuttered in surprise, but then her surprised expression turned into a glare at him and he wondered what was wrong. "I don't want it." she stated clearly and Jack's eyebrows rose almost by themselves.

"You don't want a share in the Treasure?" he asked disbelieved and stopped examining the map. He rounded his desk and sat on it from the front, staring at her.

"Of course I want a share in the Treasure, but not like this. Not after you found out the truth. I bet you wouldn't have given it a second thought if you wouldn't have heard about my bloody past!" she hissed and jumped up from the bed, forgetting that she was still in pain. She pointed her finger at him in rage as she clenched her teeth together.

"I just want ye to have yer revenge. I know how it feels to loose something precious to –"

"No you bloody hell don't! You don't have a clue about it, Sparrow! Not a clue!" Tony hissed with narrowed eyes. "If this is how it's going to be aboard this ruddy boat, being pitied by you and your crew, I'm not sure I will be staying for long and you can keep that Treasure to yourself and stick the map up your arse!" Tony yelled in rage, wanting to kill him right on the spot. "I'm leaving!" she yelled and trashed to window. "I'm jumping out of this dirty window, you arse…" she muttered and tried to push the window open but it didn't budge.

"It's still a long way to Nassau, which is the nearest island, love." Jack replied calmly as he watched her struggle with the windows, stopping only to wince in pain or to take a breath.

"Hmph! I'll just catch a couple of sea turtles, tie them together and make myself a raft!" she said sarcastically and disguised her cry of agony into a cry of rage. "Why can't these stupid windows open?!?" she muttered angrily and tried to open the next window.

"Aye, bu' the sharks will eat you and yer sea turtle raft." Jack pointed out and made Tony throw her arms up into the air in frustration.

"Well, I just have to make sure I eat them first, savvy?!" she hissed and kicked the wall, only to get an ache in her toe. She scurried to the door after failing to open the windows. "I hate your windows, Sparrow! I have but one choice left, I'll commandeer one of your shore boats and row to Nassau port!" she told him and laid her hand on the handle, but Jack's voice stopped her from opening it and fleeing.

"The crew won't let ye leave, Tony." Jack spoke as he still sat on his desk and watched her seriously. Tony scowled and turned around to look at him.

"What about you?" she asked quietly. Jack stood up from the desk and walked right in front of her. His expression showed that he was slightly annoyed at her. He leaned a bit closer with his face, staring into her eyes. Tony held her breath, stared back and gulped.

"I couldn't care less if ye leave." he hissed and slammed the door open and walked out of his cabin, banging it shut behind him. Tony snorted.

"Yea, I knew it, ye arsehole!" she shouted at the door in anger, a tear sliding down her cheek. "_I knew it…_" she repeated in a whisper and almost fell down to the floor because of the pain that she was in.

Suddenly the door flew back open and Jack came back in, looking stressed and angry. He muttered 'bloody hell' with a growl. Tony raised her eyebrows but didn't manage to utter one word before Jack had already stridden up to her, placing his hands gently but hastily around her waist and pressed his lips fully upon hers in a wet passionate kiss. She was surprised at first but then, automatically her eyes fluttered close and she gave herself in to the most beautiful touch above the earth: Jack Sparrow's gentle kiss…

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eek! Don't kill meee! running away from the murderous audience I know I left this chapter into a –lovely- spot, but hey, life's unfair. :P Phew! I finished it! Ooops, It's quite longish…heh. Ok, the adventure continues to Nassau port. I won't tell you what will happen there, you have to wait for the next chapter. But unfortunately, the next chapter won't come out in two weeks or something. I'm going on a holiday to Greece for a week but I promise I will update once I get back and finish the sixteenth chapter. Righto. Oh! And the kiss will continue, sorry for leave you hanging there. I would've wanted to continue to write it, but I don't have time, I'm leaving tomorrow see.

I hope everything was clear in this chapter, but if something happens to be foggy, just tell me and I'll explain it to you better in the next chappie.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! :D

Hugs 'n' kisses to y'all!


	16. Leaks and Naughty Dreams

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****:**

**The Legend of Captain Redd's Lost Treasure**

Chapter 16: Leaks and Naughty Dreams

By: Vipera berus

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I still sigh don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did though. But no…

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaack! Greece was lovely! I lived on the island Crete in a town called Agios Nikolaos and the only thing I have to say is: wow! My fifth or sixth time on Crete and I still loved it. Oh, and just want to add; GREECE WON PORTUGAL IN FOOTBALL!!! YAY!!! The town went crazy! Hehe! Ok, thanks for all the reviews! Luv ya guys! :D

Parrots and dolphins go to:

(lil-blonde-pirate: Thank u for the revieeeeew! I'm here again with a brand new chapter…muah-ha-haa…Hope you like it! Here's more Tony and Jack craziness! Yay! PS: The Rum Bottle kicks butt! :D Hehe!)

(FrEd LuVa01: I hope this was soon enough? Or are you still going to throw rotten fruits and your cousin's socks at me? gulps LOL! ;P I hope not! Hehe, I updated, here's the chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you sooo much for the review! )

(Rummy: Once I got back from Greece, guess what Finland gave me? RAIN! I had to return to this bloody place where it only rains the whole SUMMER! Shouldn't summers be about sun and warmth? Hmm…Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is OK…:D )

(Goth Princess: Uh ooh…Hehe…Parley? Naughty things comin' up! wink wink Tony and Jack are back! So am I! :) Lol, thanks for the review! )

(sweetiepiepirate: Here's the newest chapter! Thank you so much for the review! Makes my day a whole lotta better! Maybe Tony's still going to punch her one of these days…who knows? ;P)

(Terriah: Glad you are! New chapter, new places and more Tony and Jack! Thanks for the review! :D )

(decembergirl: I'm blushing right now. My lil' story like a manuscript to the next PotC movie? I'm still blushing. :) Hehe, that was really nice to hear! Thank you repeats a million times so much for the review!)

(Renata: Here I come along with a new chapter! Read it and tell me what you think! Thanks for the review! :D )

(blackcharityflint: A new chapter is here! Wohoo! I'm glad you're liking it so far! :) Hope this chapter is OK!!)

I had a great time in Greece! If you ever get the chance to go there, take it like now! My fav place in the world! Wohoo! ;)

Thank youuuuuuu so much for all the lovely reviews!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!! 3

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Happened in previous chapter:_

_"Yea, I knew it, ye arsehole!" she shouted at the door in anger, a tear sliding down her cheek. _"I knew it…" _she repeated in a whisper and almost fell down to the floor because of the pain that she was in._

_Suddenly the door flew back open and Jack came back in, looking stressed and angry. He muttered 'bloody hell' with a growl. Tony raised her eyebrows but didn't manage to utter one word before Jack had already stridden up to her, placing his hands gently but hastily around her waist and pressed his lips fully upon hers in a wet passionate kiss. She was surprised at first but then, automatically her eyes fluttered close and she gave herself in to the most beautiful touch above the earth; Jack Sparrow's gentle kiss…_

- - - - -

Chapter sixteen!

- - - - -

Still shocked and very surprised, but responding to the kiss already, Tony wondered what the hell was on his mind. But when a girl gets kissed by Captain Jack Sparrow, the only thing she could do was to sneak her hands up to his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. _This isn't happening. Well, again…_ She thought as Jack's hand slid across her lower back to her side and repositioned itself on her waist. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, his tongue entered her mouth and searched hers hungrily. He tasted like rum, which made her only crave for more. His other hand crept up to her head and twined with her dark brown hair, massaging her scalp gently. Tony felt drugged from him, she needed more, she _wanted_ more. But at the same time, she was terrified at the very thought of going further, but her body would not respond to that, nor would her own mind. That thought was soon forgotten as his tongue continued to explore the cavern of her mouth with longing and desire.

Leaving her mouth after a while, he trailed small kisses along her jaw to her earlobe and nibbled gently, his breath raspy in her ear. She let out a slight moan of pleasure when he started kissing down the soft skin of her throat towards her neck, making small electric shivers run along her spine.

Suddenly her back collided with the wall beside his bed and Jack pressed himself nearer her body, hearing another moan escape her mouth. If she was continuing to moan like that, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He wanted her so badly right now. He lifted her legs around his waist as he kept her steady against the wall. They were so lost in their lust and pleasure that if the ship would've sunk right then, neither of them would've noticed…

One of her hands travelled over his shoulder back to his chest, feeling his strong muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. Should she rip his shirt apart to see that fine body again? Hmm… The other hand was ruffling his hair wildly.

Then he moved away from the wall, with his hands on her buttocks, he took a few steps over the bed and gently not to hurt her, he laid her on top of it, jumping beside her afterwards. She giggled despite a small pain she felt and she grabbed a hold of his hair again so that he came on top of her. But this was a mistake.

As soon as his whole bodyweight was on her, she cried out in agony, grimacing as the wound on her stomach stung of pain stronger than before. He rolled off her immediately with an apologetic expression on his face. Her hands went to her stomach and above the bandage.

"Ye alright, Tony?" he asked huskily, watching her closed eyes warily. Her breath was ragged, either from the kiss or from the pain.

Her eyes opened. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she answered and turned her head to look at him. By just clearing her throat, she was trying to hide her pain, he knew this. "Okay…shall we continue?" a grin spread across her face as she studied his expression of worry and something else she could not exactly place. Without waiting for an answer from him, Tony reached out and took a strong hold of his chin with her fingers, bringing his face close to hers again. He did not protest, just started to kiss her once more, covering her lips with his. His hands were running up and down her curvaceous body, and soon they sneaked under her shirt, feeling the bandage around her middle. Something clicked in his mind right that moment. This wasn't perhaps the best of times to –

But his body this close to hers once more, almost on top of her and a sudden whimper of pain escaped her mouth. He drew his face away from hers, looking down at her closed eyes.

"Ow…" she whispered, her face scrunched up in a grimace of pain. He did not answer, but instead, he moved off of her and muttered something about 'doctors' and 'wounds'. "'Ey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked huskily, her blue eyes wide suddenly. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ye're wounded, love. This isn't the best timing." he answered and an irritated expression took over her features.

"I am not wounded! …Okay, I am, but so what?! I am not finished with you yet, Captain." Tony snapped and pulled his face down on hers again and planted her lips roughly upon his again. _What's gotten into me? What did I just say? And what the hell am I doing?!_ she thought annoyed. But her mind did not stop her doings. And it didn't take long before he returned the favour into her kiss, yet she felt him smirking against her lips. Their tongues were dancing with each other again, while his hands moved to her wrists, grabbing them roughly.

His weight was suddenly moved from her body and Tony's eyes snapped open as his mouth left hers quickly. She tried to grab him again but found that her arms wouldn't move!

Looking around her in panic, her eyes widened. "Excuse me, am I tied to a bed…AGAIN?!" Tony shrieked, struggling with the ropes that had appeared around her wrists and the bedposts. Evil git he was… "Or is this just one of your kinky sex games, Sparrow?" she asked as an afterthought. Though, that scared her to be honest.

A grin appeared on his face. "You wish, darling." he laughed as he got up and grinned toothily down at her. She was shocked! And surprised!

"Am I really tied to a bed, or am I just seeing things?" she asked to confirm what she was seeing. Her tone was still surprised like she couldn't believe what was happening. Jack was still grinning like a fool.

"You aren't seeing things, love. Apparently ye are tied to me bed and it's not a – as much as you'd like it to be – a kinky sex game. I had to do that, Evans. Because we're soon arriving to Nassau and we're takin' ye to a doctor getting tha' wound healed as soon as possible, savvy? Just so you won't try to run away." he said with a smirk as he stood in front of her. Tony was fuming now.

"You're such a eunuch!" she yelled at him and struggled with the ropes. "Why does this always happen to me?! This is the third bloody time, I think, I've been tied to your bloody bed, (some sort of enjoyment of yours?) oh, and mind you, it isn't as comfortable as it seems!" she spat and cried out in frustration.

"Oh," Jack placed a finger on his chin. "I recall you sayin' tha' me bed was _very_ comfortable…" he slurred as if he was drunk.

"I didn't mean that!" she hissed and tried to bite the rope around her left wrist. "I meant being _tied_ to a bed! Just try it and you know I'm speaking the truth!" Tony snapped and continued to bite the rope. Jack chuckled and shook his head slightly at the sight of her.

"Well, I'll let you alone with ye're – err, escape attempt is it? Or are you trying to eat that?" he asked, pointing his index finger at her wrist and the rope she was biting. A snort was heard from her.

"Aye, and it's quite delicious…" she muttered sarcastically.

Still grinning, Jack swayed over to the door of his cabin, glancing over his shoulder he said; "Ah and we'll 'ave to continue that what we started before for the second time at another point…when ye're not having that wound." he added, smiling broadly. Tony snorted and made a grimace.

"And what pray tell makes you so sure that I _want_ to continue, ye slimy cad?" said Tony, her voice angry and irritated as she threw the Captain a look of disgust. Jack grinned and chuckled as he opened the door.

"The way ye kiss me, perhaps?" his tone was an amused one.

"AAAARRRRRGH! I _hate_ youuuuuuuu! Get out of my sight, since I can't get out of yours!" Tony yelled in rage, trying to kick him from where she was, but her foot didn't even get near him.

"I know you fancy me very much, but just try to hold it for a few days, love, 'cause maybe then we'll finish this, savvy?" he told her with a wicked smirk and a wink. And laughing heartily, Jack sauntered out of the cabin, letting the door slowly close after him.

Tony stared at the door with wide eyes in anger and confusion. "In your DREAMS, Sparrow!" she yelled after him and banged her head down on the pillows, exhaling deeply out of exhaustion. "Now he got it bad…I'm going to punch him _THREE TIMES_! When I get my hands free I'll show him…" she muttered angrily, winced in agony and went back to biting and gnawing the ropes which held her tightly tied to the bedposts of Jack's bed once again.

- - - - -

Emerging from below to the sunny deck, Jack couldn't hide his grin as he watched his crew work hard around him, thinking about recent events with the lovely female pirate. Poor Tony, though. She was tied to his bed – how many times was it again? – for the third time or something. First on the day he met her properly and twice today. The girl was an unlucky one. The sun was still high and that meant that they wouldn't reach Nassau port for another few hours, which could be fatal to the pirate lass and her cut.

"Jack! How is she? Is she ok?" Elizabeth's worrying voice carried over the deck as she hurried after him once he made his way to the helm. Will was working with the crew for once. She was always worrying about that pirate lass.

"Evans?" Jack questioned innocently with his eyebrows raised. She nodded furiously, her brown locks jumping around her face. "Let's just say that's she's rather – _tied up_." he answered mischievously, giving her a small wink.

"What do you mean, Jack?" she asked appalled. "What did you do to her?!" Elizabeth was suddenly shrieking and pointing her finger at his face. Jack shrugged innocently.

"Elizabeth! How dare ye, woman! I didn't do anything to her!" he spoke, faking that he was shocked. "She's just tied up in her…err, _dreams_, darling, meaning that she's asleep…in me bed." Jack explained with a grin, not sounding very convincing. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips as she brushed her breeches (still having Jack's clothes on her because she was able to move more freely aboard a ship in them).

"Oh," she finally said. "well, that's alright, I guess." she told him and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just concerned about Tony." she told him truthfully.

"Aren't we all?" Jack said sighing with a smirk. Something was weird about him in her opinion. Why was he so – happy, so suddenly? "Looks like yer fiancé wants his lover over there." he spoke and pointed at Will who was frantically waving at them from the opposite end of the deck.

"I think he's waving at you, Jack. It looks like something is wrong!" Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Yuck! I'm not his lover!" Jack grimaced as he gave the helm over to Anamaria and hurried across the deck towards Will, Elizabeth right on his heels. When they reached Will and the other pirates who were gathered around him, Jack knew right away that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, boy?" Jack asked once he halted in front of him.

"She's leaking, having a large hole on the starboard side." Will said, pointing over the starboard railing. "Water is coming in, in huge amounts and there's no way we can stop this." he continued firmly. Jack's face paled quickly as he rushed to the railing and looked over it, seeing exactly what Will had told him there would be.

"Shit." came out of his mouth very slowly as he turned to his crew. "That's not good. Not good at all." he murmured bringing his finger to stroke his goatee.

"What're we goin' to do, eh Cap'n?" Gibbs asked him as he himself went to look over the railing to see that hole.

"Getting me ship faster than possible to Nassau port, savvy?" Jack exclaimed quickly and staggered after those words back to his helm, yelling rough orders to his crew; "Set full sail, men! Now, if ever, do we 'ave a hurry! Get Cotton, Matelot and Kursar below to throw the bloody water out of there!" he yelled to them.

"Is the water bloody?" Matelot asked with a fearful expression on his face. Kursar gave a grunt and hit Matelot's head with his palm.

"No, you _bloody_ brainless blighter…" he muttered in a rough voice.

"I'm not bloody! Well, if the water is bloody down there, maybe I'll get blood on me and then I might be a bloody brainless blighter – wait, I'm not brainless!" Matelot argued hotly. Cotton would've laughed if he wasn't mute. Kursar just shook his head as the three of them disappeared below.

"This is Redd's doings says I. He fired upon us many a times, remember?" Gibbs told Jack who was steering his Black Pearl towards Nassau and nightfall. The wind was increasing as if it wanted to help them.

"Aye, the bastard will pay if my ship gets any more damage, not tha' he'll have to pay a lot already…" Jack answered, his dark eyes fixed upon the horizon, hoping that it would soon start darkening and nightfall would swallow them.

The crew was working harder than before, now knowing that if they didn't get to Nassau very quickly, they all might loose one thing, or in Jack's case two things. Of course he was worried about his ship, but he was worried about Tony as well, not really knowing why. She still had to get her revenge and they all had to get the Treasure (she might be a help in the search). Plus she was a very good kisser.

What if he hadn't cared about her wound? What would've happened if they hadn't stopped kissing in time? Something told him that if he hadn't stopped, then she would have stopped them both for sure. And he guessed the reason.

Redd.

That filthy cockroach…

Tony would get her revenge, whatever it took from them. Although her revenge was to pick that Lost Treasure of Redd's grandfather right under his grandson's nose, then so be it. And Jack would certainly find that Treasure…

He was lost in his thoughts once again.

Anamaria watched the Captain silently while she worked. Jack was really worried about Tony. She noticed it immediately. Her black hair was tied back from her face with a yellow bandanna as she made sure the rigging was not tousled. This was all Redd's fault! The whole crew was making sure that the Black Pearl would not be lost to the Davey Jones Locker with its Captain and crew for good. There was still a long way to Nassau…

If the ship wasn't repaired soon, then –

"Watch out! Charming pirate coming through!" a voice startled her as someone pushed past her, and made her fall to the railing. Recognising the voice, Anamaria looked up just in time to see someone limp across the deck in a swish of chocolate brown hair. Her eyes widened as Tony stopped to curse and hiss in pain, eventually picking up a rope from the deck. Knowing certainly that she was not in a condition to be working, Anamaria sauntered over to her, glancing over her shoulder that see that Jack had not noticed Tony yet. Had he maybe given her permission to get out of bed?

"What the hell, Evans? What do you think ye're you doing?!" Anamaria asked once she was near enough to be heard by Tony. She lifted her head to greet the other female pirate with a painful grin. "Ye should _not_ be workin' with that gunshot in your belly for Davey Jones's sake!" she continued.

"I know. I wanted to escape this whole boat, but since hunger took me over I went to the galley which was almost drowned with water so I wasn't able to get food and hide in there from the lovely Captain, I decided to come up here and help you guys with the leak. A bad leak it is." Tony explained and took a hold from the rope ladder in front of her. Anamaria opened her mouth to argue, but Tony was faster. "And if you tell Jack, I promise I'll punch you so hard I'll probably break your nose, savvy? So, keep it shut and let me help you with this leak, because I know I'll be a good extra to the crew." Tony added coldly. Anamaria sighed and shook her head as if she wanted to protest.

"Damn. You're a stupid pirate, Evans." she replied swiftly yet admired her strength. Tony grinned broadly.

"I take that as a compliment, Maria." Tony answered, still grinning. Anamaria crossed her arms over her chest, really questioning her doings.

"Whatever. But if Jack finds out you're here, I didn't see ye. I don't want him screamin' and yellin' at meh because I met his lover out of bed, working with a hole in her stomach and running about like a headless seagull." she told her sternly, lowering her voice. Tony smirked and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Sure. I'm completely invisible." Tony nodded and proceeded to place another hand on the rope ladder. "And I'm not his lover nor do the seagulls run – they fly, Maria. Yet I'm not entirely sure they'd be flying either if they were being headless…" Tony mused with a laugh, covering her wince of agony. Anamaria chuckled and shook her head again, giving the bandage around her middle a meaningful glance. The tiny bloodstain above it was steadily growing without Tony's notice. Still not believing that it was a good idea for her to be working in her condition, Anamaria left for her own work as Tony tried to climb up the rope ladder, but failed miserably, crying out in pain as her wound burned and stung.

A cough startled her and made her fall down on her bum from the ladder within a second. She hit the hard deck with her rump and winced in double pain. Turning her head, she stared up at Jack who didn't look too pleased about something. Who would if their ships were almost sinking?

"Yes," Tony asked with a nervous grin. "…Captain?" she added politely when noticed anger in his eyes. She glanced at Anamaria for help, but she just shrugged apologetically and fled further away. "Traitor…" Tony muttered after her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her exasperated, resting his both hands on his hips. Tony dragged herself up from the deck by taking a strong hold of a rope that hung down beside her.

"I'm _working_! That's the duty of a crewmember isn't it?" said Tony amused. Jack's expression held no amusement at all.

"How the hell didja get out of those ropes?" he asked, ignoring her earlier words.

"I – ahem – ate 'em! I did tell ye it was delicious!" Tony grinned, silently giggling at her own answer as she supported herself by leaning at the railing behind her. "Though I was wondering why you didn't lock the door behind ye, _love_?" she said with a sharp nod. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I realise that I should've done that. Well I can tell ye tha' you did a very bad decision when you rose from that bed, Evans." Jack said to her with a low, dangerous voice. He was in a very bad mood, she could see that. "I advise ye to get back down there and tie yourself to my bed again." he warned her slowly. Tony scowled and folded her arms over her chest, still leaning against the railing.

"Hardly." she replied icily. "That's absolutely pointless! Now why would I want to do something like that?" Jack took a quick step forwards, Tony gulped and leaned even further back to the railing.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm the Captain, am I not? Ye should obey me, should you not?" Jack asked, advancing on her. Tony bit her lip, not really knowing what to say or do at this point.

"I'm a Captain as well!" she stated fiercely and lifted a finger in the air in front of her face, stopping Jack from coming closer to her.

"But yer ship is in the bottom of the briny deep, lass." he told her, a smirk rounding his lips. Tony snorted and turned her face elsewhere. He had to pick that up, of course.

"That may be true, but I'm very good in repairing large holes one pirate ship has in her side!" said Tony.

"What about the hole in _your_ side then? Thought about that little problem 'ave ye?" Jack asked her wickedly. Tony winced in pain. And he just HAD to remind her of that one?!

"It's in my belly, not my side, duh!?" she rolled her eyes, feeling the pain grow stronger as the bloodstain became bigger upon the bandage. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. Jack opened his mouth to speak. "I'm in top condition, feeling superb! That was what you wanted to know, wasn't it?" Tony said before he managed to ask her how she felt right then. He gave her a cold smirk and a nod.

"Just go back below, Tony, or ye want me to grab you and force you down there meself?" He questioned as the usual glare returned to her face.

"I don't think I will go at all. I want to work, so I'm working! Besides it's very good to –" her vision started to spin before her eyes as a blackness started to take over her. "- to have me aboard and –" she tried to continue her sentence but failed. Her knees felt incredibly weak under her. Taking a quick hold of the railing again, she tried to focus her eyes on Jack, but there seemed to be two of him.

"Ye feeling okay?" his voice echoed from ear to ear. This was a different echo. His picture swam back and forth before her as she lifted her hand to support her spinning head. She cried out in agony. It was the bloody wound!

"N-no…I think I'm going to –" she didn't get to finish that sentence though. Tony fainted, falling backwards almost over the railing if Jack hadn't jumped forwards and grabbed a hold of her. She was out cold and the wound was now bleeding through the fabric of her bandage non-stop.

"Told you, ye were goin' to be fainting all over the place…" Jack murmured as he lifted her into his arms and headed below, shaking his head and muttering something about 'bloody stupid but kissable lass'.

- - - - -

"Take a seat." the order came and Daniel Evans sat down on the only unoccupied chair in the Captain's cabin.

Captain Blake Redd was looking at him with a very serious and a dead dangerous expression, a few blonde strings of his hair framing his face. He walked around his sitting form, each slow step echoing in Daniel's eardrums. Otherwise, the silence was killing him. Now being under his penetrating gaze for these slow minutes, it all somehow made him feel very exhausted and hungry for some strange matter. Why couldn't the Captain just spit it out?!

"What it is that you want me to do, sir?" Daniel began talking politely. He was very tired as well. "How to prove my loyalty to you?" he questioned once again. Blake stopped walking and rounded the chair, facing the young lad.

"Loyalty is strong word, my boy, are you sure you know its meaning?" said Blake staring deep into his blue eyes. Blackwell sniggered somewhere behind them. Daniel's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Of course I do. I'll do anything to prove my loyalty to you." his answer was clear, no details needed. Blake smirked evilly.

"Well then, that's just splendid. Why don't we go to my plan, Daniel? This has to do a lot with _my_ Treasure as well. But first –" he began but was cut off by a loud knock on the closed door. Blake's eyes rose to the door of the cabin in haste.

"Captain! Are you in there?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the wooden door. Blake narrowed his eyes at no one in particular, but felt angry because of this interruption.

"Aye, I'm in here!" Blake yelled roughly and scurried over to the door and drew it open a bit too harshly. A pirate with a long beard and moustache, both in a dark black colour, stood in the door gap and looked a bit fearful (as would everyone with bad news to the Captain). "What it is?!" Blake spat in his annoyance. The man trembled.

"Apparently we have a leak, Captain." he said quietly, his voice quivering. Blake's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We have a leak, s-sir. A bad one." he explained. Blake was now narrowing his eyes at this man because of what he heard, did not please him at all.

"A leak?! How the bloody hell can my ship be leaking, man?!" Blake roared, not the slightest disturbed that spittle flew across the air onto the poor man's face.

"Sparrow is why." the pirate answered.

"That slimy dog!" Blake muttered.

"We really need ye below – to check the damage, y'know." Blake's eyes turned colder than they had already been.

"And you lot are just too stupid to check it yourself is that it!?" he was getting angrier by every second that passed. The pirate merely gave a nervous chuckle and a confused glance. Did he really have a crew full of complete morons? Well, rabid morons who loved to kill and were a great help in battle but complete morons anyway?

"We just –" the pirate began slowly but was cut off by the Captain.

"Oh, alright then! I'll be down in a minute, ye retarded muttonhead!" Blake hissed and walked to his desk, picked up his coat and weapons and hurried out of the door, Blackwell, Daniel and the pirate on his heels. They went past the galley down to the hold where water reached their ankles. Water was welling out from a hole in the side where several pirates were gathered to shovel the water out with buckets.

"It's not easy to fix while out at the sea, Capt'n." another pirate said once they saw Blake near them.

"The nearest port is Nassau and we need to get there as fast as possible." the first pirate said as Blake nodded slowly.

"Nassau it is." Blake informed loudly. "But if ye let me ship sink to the Locker, I swear you'll be loosing some dear body parts. Maybe a nose or an ear would do the trick…" he muttered to them all.

Daniel had a strange feeling that sailing to Nassau, some serious troubles awaited him there.

- - - - -

Nassau.

They were finally there. Tony would get the doctor to heal her wound and the Pearl would be repaired in the port. Damn it had taken a long time. The moon and the stars shone brightly up above them on the dark sky as the Black Pearl was anchored in the bay.

Shadows of two row boats glided over the peaceful surface of the water towards the bank of the shore, where they were quickly dragged up on the sand before dark figures jumped out of them, heading straight for the sleeping town of Nassau. Would the doctor be awake at this late hour? The town seemed almost dead, but no wondering to that since midnight passed long ago. Would Tony survive?

"Where are we?" a soft voice said into the darkness. "I can't see anything and we really should hurry to that doctor. Tony's losing blood very fast." it was Elizabeth who spoke. Her hands were tightly clutched around Will's arm as he walked behind Jack who had the unconscious form of Tony in his secure arms.

"Are we lost?" a rough voice asked as the whole group of seven persons suddenly stopped. "I'm freezin'." said Matelot and hugged his arms around himself. Gibbs grunted.

"Shiver me Timbers! Ye can't be freezin', lad, this is the Caribbean!" he told the young pirate. Matelot shrugged and said nothing to that.

"Are we there yet, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Jack's shadow hold Tony with difficult. She was getting slightly heavy after the long way he had to carry her.

"Soon. Ah! It's to the left!" Jack's slurring voice broke out as the group started to walk again. "It's quite hard to know where to go in this bloody place when it's rather – dark." he finished lamely. Elizabeth strode up to him and looked down at Tony in worry. Her face was gleaming with cold sweat again, her hands shook slightly and she was mumbling something they did not understand.

Elizabeth placed her hand on her forehead. "She has a fever. If we don't hurry now, we might lose her." she said and looked up into Jack's expressionless face. She wondered what he was thinking about now. Was he the least worried about her – of course he was, they all were as a matter of a fact. Elizabeth sighed when Jack didn't answer and she fell back in a step beside her fiancé.

Will placed his hand on top of hers. "She'll be alright. You worry too much, Elizabeth." said Will to her in a soothing voice near her ear. She sighed once again and nodded.

They continued to walk through the dark town, not meeting a living soul on the empty streets. That was pretty odd.

Turning from a corner to the right, a voice startled them all.

"I was starting to wonder when ye'd show up." when they looked up, an old man was looking at them all with curiosity as he leaned against the door frame of a darkhouse, one of his eyebrows cocked. He was grey haired, but hid most of his hair with a black scarf which was tied around his head. His face was full of scars to remind about a rough past along with an eye patch over one of his eyes and a wooden leg, replacing his left leg. He was a pirate.

"Who are you?" Will demanded breaking the silence. The man gave him a toothless grin and pointed at a wooden sign above his head.

_Doctor G. Foote's Private Clinic_

"_You're_ the doctor?" Anamaria questioned with disbelief. He nodded slowly. "Ye look like a pirate." she added.

"Aye, I'm a retired pirate a few decades back and now I'm the best doctor in Nassau. George Foote at yer service, mates. I believe this young pirate lass is the one who needs to be treated. Tony Evans isn't it?" Foote asked, rubbing his hand together enthusiastically. The group stared. How did he know her name? Jack was the only one who acted. He nodded and walked forward with Tony still mumbling in her sleep, into the dark house behind the doctor.

"Ye better be the best one, or I'll shoot yer head in pieces man." Jack growled as he passed him.

"I am!" he answered truthfully. Foote raised his eyebrows and turned back to the others. They moved forwards to be let in but Foote jumped inside his house and grabbed a hold of the handle of the door.

"Sorry, family only." he stated before banging the door shut in their faces.

Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria and Gibbs groaned at the same time.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matelot asked with a hazy smile.

"Nay Matelot. But that man was very strange in me deadlights. I've never heard of a pirate doctor in me long years, how come one exits now?" Gibbs asked the others.

- - - - -

Jack laid her down on the first and the only bed that came into view in the dark room, where the moonlight illuminated everything. Tony let out a cry of pain but didn't open her eyes. As his eyes moved down her body and came in a rest on the bandage, he gasped. It was now completely red with blood. Elizabeth was right. She had probably lost a large amount of blood and –

"Jack…" a soft moan escaped her mouth and he snapped out of all his thoughts.

"Wha' didja say, Tony? Are you awake?" he asked and sat down on the bed beside her. She didn't move or open her eyes. She was still asleep.

"Jack, please…" she moaned again, sighing in her sleep as tiny pearls of sweat formed on her forehead and slid down towards her neck.

Now, whether she knew it or not, she had his whole attention. He wondered what she was dreaming about. And as stupid as it may sound, she sounded incredibly sexy in her sleep…

"Oh God…please Jack…" she continued and her hands clenched into fists around the blanket she lay upon. Jack gulped, grabbing the side of the bed so tightly that his knuckles turned white. No one had ever sounded so sweet and desirable in her sleep as Tony did right now. The familiar feeling of intense lust came back rushing to him on the worst timing of all. "Mmm…" she purred in a low tone and made his breeches grow awfully tight in certain areas.

Why now?!?!

Couldn't she at least be awake?!?!

And then talk to him like that?!?!

"It seems like she has some pretty horrid nightmares. Comes with the fever, y'know." the voice of Doctor Foote made him return back to reality in one hot second.

- - - - -

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a fun bit, wasn't it? And they're finally in Nassau! Yay! What did you like about this chapter? Tony had some pretty horrid nightmares though…hehe. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon enough. :)

PS: As you probably noticed, things are about to heat up... cackles

Lots of hugs and kisses!

3


End file.
